In Fact, I Liked Her Better Before
by rawrrkitty
Summary: The Jellicles have changed. No longer are they civilized. They have been forgotten like the ashes of the dead. She, too, changed. They call her now the Jellicles' Best. /rated for swearing, slash, violence, etc./
1. Prologue: Ruined

**In Fact, I Liked Her Better Before**

**A/N: Why hello, my lovelies. It's rawrrkitty with yet another story. This is just for fun-it's not a major project. Forever Until Now is still my main priority. However, I got this idea in my head and just couldn't get rid of it.**

**This is quite an unusual fic. It's set years after the Jellicle Ball shown in the play, and the Jellicles have changed with the times. It's quite dark in some places, and there'll be a lot of OOCness. Some personalities will be entirely different from normal, in fact. Rated T for sexual themes, possible violence and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS or any of its characters. If I did, I really wouldn't mess with them like this. ;)

* * *

**

**Prologue : Ruined**

The Jellicles were known for having a fondness for 'The Good Ol' Days'. In those days, they'd been known as a proud, prosperous and spectacular tribe. They'd have their Jellicle Balls and many other parties and celebrations in between. They'd been truly a tribe to envy.

But as time passed, their reputation diminished-their cats with it. The Jellicles faded away, quickly replaced by other tribes.

The change came about with the death of Old Deuteronomy. The Jellicle Leader of old had carried the weight of the entire tribe and its reputation on his shoulders. With Munkustrap in charge, it just wasn't the same.

The Jellicles became ruthless. They let themselves go. They were disorderly, like alley-cats, yet at the same time, they stayed together in a mockery of a tribe. They were tempting, they were vicious. And though their reputation became tarnished, the Jellicles remained beautiful-the lot of them.

They attracted quite a lot of 'business'.

"Jellicles," Munkustrap barked out. "Get your slow butts over here _now_." He was perched precariously on a mound of rubbish, assuming his high position as Jellicle Leader. Of course, that wasn't really such an honor those days. It was an overcast day; the dull grey light of the morning sun filtered weakly through the clouds, giving Munkustrap's grey coat a sheen of silver.

Muttering, the Jellicles emerged from their dens, rubbing their eyes and pulling their fingers through their mussed fur. "About time," Munkustrap sneered at them. "Lazy bastards. How can you sleep when you know that there're customers?" He gestured towards a tall tabby tom patiently waiting at the entrance to the Junkyard. He was quite a handsome young thing. Purring, the Jellicle queens slunk over to him, their movements flowing and seductive. The tom's lips turned up in a smile.

"Take your pick," Munkustrap ordered flatly. Then, he smiled cruelly. "Don't forget to pay afterwards…you know what happens if you don't, yes?"

The tom nodded vaguely, his attention on the queens. They lined up before him, and he swept his eyes over them, smiling appreciatively. "That one," he decided, indicating one the younger queens-though, they were all past their kitten-hood stages.

"Well, well…are you quite sure? That'll be quite a price." Munkustrap bared his teeth in a smile. "She's our best," he added with a wink.

The chosen queen smirked. She was really something to look at.

"I'm sure," the tom affirmed, eyes greedily taking in every detail of his choice. She offered him a dainty paw and sent him a brazen look out of the corner of her eye. He grinned in anticipation.

"Very well," Munkustrap chuckled, rubbing his paws together. "Our best you shall have."

* * *

**A/N: Not the Munkustrap we know and love, huh? If you can guess who the 'Jellicles' Best' is then I'll dedicate this story to you. Just a warning: I'm weird, so it's probably not who you think it is. The fic centers around this certain queen.**

**Review, please? ;D**


	2. Dismissed!

**Chapter One : Dismissed!**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Lady Sorciere, Eraman, Nekosoda, ducks-go-quack-00 and r1y2r3e4s. Well done, guys.

* * *

**

She picked her way through the Junkyard, turning her nose up at the skeletons of dead mice littered on the ground. "Someone really ought to clean up," she hissed under her breath, not even considering the notion that she could do it herself.

After all, she was Etcetera, the Jellicles' Best.

Giving a small yawn of boredom, she entered the main part of the Junkyard-the part with Munkustrap's mound of rubbish. There, she met with a friend atop the TSE1 and made herself comfortable on its warm hood.

"You know, Bombalurina," she sighed, sprawling out. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever tire of this life."

The saucy red queen shot Etcetera s glance. "I don't suppose that you will," she smirked. "_Jellicles' Best_. I never would have thought you'd rise this high up within our ranks."

Etcetera laughed coldly. "It goes to show that you should never underestimate _anyone. _No, not even squealing little kits."

Bombalurina gave a chiming laugh.

"Good morning, Etcetera, Bombalurina." Jemima joined the pair on the TSE1, lounging across the hood and soaking the sun in on her shiny calico fur. She turned her too-big eyes upon her friends and offered a smile.

"Jemima," Etcetera said. Bombalurina nodded in acknowledgement. Jemima yawned, daintily covering her mouth with a paw. No matter how tarnished their reputation, the Jellicles still liked to keep up appearances.

"You think we're getting much business today?" she questioned, sweeping her eyes across the Junkyard.

"Perhaps," Bombalurina replied lazily, her tail twitching. Etcetera smirked.

"Well, if it ain't three of my favorite queens," came the drawl of a tom. Etcetera glanced towards the tom who'd spoken, her lips twitching.

"We're all your favorites, Munkustrap," she pointed out.

He just chuckled. "You have been called for," he told her. "Pouncival asks for your attention." With that, he headed off on whatever underhanded business he was involved in.

"I wonder what he wants?" Etcetera mused, not bothering to get up.

"Perhaps he simply wants your company," Bombalurina suggested with a wink. "You know that he's interested in you."

Etcetera rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid," she said. "Pouncival's involved with Victoria at the moment, remember?"

Jemima examined her claws, narrowing her eyes just slightly. Then, she looked up at Etcetera and shrugged. "So?"

"Ah." Etcetera quickly realized what her friend was getting at. "And you're saying he thinks he can balance the both of us out? He thinks he can have _me_ and have Victoria at the same time? No chance!" With that, she laid her head down again.

"You're not even going to give him a chance?" Bombalurina asked, raising an eyebrow. Pouncival was quite a popular tom-the thought that Etcetera was so easily letting him slide from her paws both amused and confused her.

"No," Etcetera replied simply, sighing at the feel of the sun on her fur. The red queen just shrugged and dropped the matter.

* * *

"The thing is," Victoria muttered, grappling with the new collar she'd recently acquired, "He's losing interest, Deme. Pouncival. He's falling for my sister."

"They all do eventually." The golden queen sauntered over and fastened the collar around the white queen's neck. Victoria offered her friend a smile of thanks.

"It was fun while it lasted," Victoria sighed, wearily heading over to a mirror. An identical white queen stared coolly back at her from within the reflective surface, looking far too beautiful to even exist. Icy eyes, blindingly white fur without a single marking. She believed she was truly one of a kind, but even her unique and stunning appearance was nothing to Etcetera.

Etcetera; the Jellicles' Best.

"You're not still brooding about Etcetera, are you?" Demeter chuckled, moving over to stand beside her friend. In the mirror, another Demeter appeared beside the Victoria-reflection.

"Perhaps I am," Victoria said softly, gazing at the image of the two queens in the mirror.

"You've got to learn to move on," Demeter said, smoothing down Victoria's fur. "Etcetera rose up above you, Victoria-it's only the truth, so don't glare at me like that. She's far better suited to this new way of living than you are."

"None of us expected it," Victoria spat, eyes hard. "What was she but a pathetic kitten squealing at Tugger's feet? She was never prettier than me before. She was always that useless kitten."

"She isn't a kitten anymore, and neither are you. You've both changed."

"She far more so than I, it seems," Victoria said icily.

Demeter's lips twitched. "You have to admit that she really is quite a lovely sight, though."

Victoria sighed. "I only wish that wasn't true."

* * *

"Why isn't she here yet?" Pouncival glanced at the entrance to his den in the hope that Etcetera would grace the scene. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the beautiful queen.

"Perhaps she doesn't think that you're worthy," his companion chuckled.

"Admetus, lose the high and mighty attitude," Pouncival snapped. "You hardly have the position in this tribe to speak to me like that. You're scum on the ground to cats like me."

Admetus only let out another laugh. "Oh, Heaviside, Pouncival, don't make me laugh so much. I just might split my sides."

"And what do you find so funny?"

Admetus tilted his head to one side and gave Pouncival a long stare. "You've changed, Pouncival, you really have."

* * *

And so it was that Pouncival was forced to leave his den and approach Etcetera himself the following day. She was at her usual spot, flanked by her usual companions; on the TSE1 with Bombalurina and Jemima.

As soon as Pouncival came into view, Bombalurina giggled and nudged Etcetera with her elbow. Jemima raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He just sighed.

"Etcetera, why didn't you come to me yesterday?" he called.

"You're going out with Victoria, aren't you? Oh, how are the two of you? What a cute couple you make!" Etcetera exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice, ignoring his question completely. Pouncival cringed.

"Need help, oh great sir Pouncival?" came a mutter beside Pouncival's ear.

"Oh, great Bast, Admetus, would you just leave me alone?" Pouncival spat.

"Mm…no, I find your company most amusing," Admetus drawled.

"Oh, Admetus! It's lovely to see you!" Etcetera purred. Her eyes contradicted her words-there was a deadly edge within those sky-blue orbs.

"Good to see you too, lovely Etcetera," Admetus simply smiled, bowing slightly to the queen.

Etcetera stared unblinkingly at him for a moment longer before turning to Bombalurina. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Wait! I'm still here! You didn't forget about me, did you?" Pouncival protested.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Etcetera murmured, glancing towards her claws and examining them. "Dismissed."

"_Dismissed?_"

"Yes." The pretty tabby sent him a cruel look before returning to her claws again. Spitting in distress, Pouncival backed away and ran back to his den.

* * *

"Ah! Pouncival…so, what was it you called me before?" Admetus followed Pouncival into his den, smiling snidely.

"…scum. Scum on the ground." Pouncival's eyes darkened.

"Yes, and so…I believe you have joined me in my scummy ways?" Admetus chuckled, clapping Pouncival on the back. "Welcome to the land of scum, Pouncival!"

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone," Pouncival growled, knowing that he wouldn't. Admetus had haunted him like a ghost ever since he'd gained his high status among the Jellicles. Now that Etcetera had dismissed him, he was back to the bottom again. He'd have to work his way back up.

"I wonder what Victoria will think of all this?" Admetus commented. Pouncival froze. If she discovered that he was of a lower rank than her, she would almost certainly get rid of him. After all, the only reason she'd gotten involved with him in the first place was that he was a higher rank than her.

"She'll…she'll move on," he gasped out.

"And then, you might find yourself lower than even me," Admetus chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Victoria, did you hear?"

Victoria glanced away from her mirror and saw Electra standing at the entrance of the den. Eyes that seemingly sparked with lightning, fierce yet beautiful face, dark, silky fur. Electra, rather like Etcetera, had changed in many ways since kitten-hood.

"Hear…what?" the white queen questioned warily.

"Etcetera dismissed _another_ cat today," the dark queen chuckled with humor.

"Who?" Victoria's voice was sharp.

"Pouncival," Electra sighed with a shake of her head.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "What a fool Etcetera is," she snarled. "Does she truly think she can send all of us down the ranks and leave only herself and her favored friends at the top? She's so fucking immature."

"Calm, Victoria," Electra soothed. "If one of her favored-or Bast forbid, the foolish girl herself-heard you speak as such, you would lose what little status you worked for."

"It's not as if I can rise much higher than where I'm at," Victoria said wearily, returning to her reflection. "Etcetera hates me, remember?"

Electra stared at the white queen for a very long time. "It's only karma, Victoria," she said finally, a sad smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, excitement. Don't worry, it doesn't stay this boring…I don't think? As you can see, the Jellicles are no longer equal. Some are better than others, and for once, Etcy's sitting on top. That's just in case you didn't understand? Haha. As always, I'm bringing the Vicki/Etcy rivalry into play. Gotta love 'em.  
**

**Please give me your ideas on pairings and events that will happen in the story. I'll almost certainly use them (if they're good). Tell me what you'd like to see! Reviewww.**


	3. Monsters

**Chapter Two : Monsters**

"Well, well, well."

"Our little kitten is taking far more action than we expected her to."

Two cats watched from the shadows as Etcetera laughed at something that Jemima said.

"She's a lucky one, she is," one of the cats said thoughtfully. "Lucky she's Munkustrap's favorite."

"If he were to find a new favorite," the other said, "Then she wouldn't be our best anymore, would she?"

The pair chuckled together, eyes fixed on the three queens lolling about on the hood of the TSE1.

* * *

"Pouncival?"

Pouncival cringed away from that voice, only wanting to simply disappear.

"Pouncival, is it true what I heard?" Victoria stalked up to him, her icy eyes tinged with an accusation.

"…about what?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me," Victoria snarled, pulling him closer by the tail. He scrabbled in the dirt as she held him up.

"She dismissed me…" Pouncival muttered, tugging away from her. Making a noise of disgust, she dropped him and he fell pitifully into the dust.

"Well, I'm just about ready to dismiss you as well."

"N-no! Vicki! Please!" Pouncival clawed at her, trying to make her turn around. She simply moved away.

"Farewell, Pouncival," she said softly, smiling cruelly as she left.

"No…" Pouncival choked.

"Mm…you're in a right spot of trouble now," came the ghostly chuckle that Pouncival had been expecting.

"Just this once…please, leave me alone…"

"No chance." Admetus thumped the other tom on the back. "I said I'd bring you down, didn't I? I'm just here to make sure that you _stay_ down."

"Wh-"

"Sit, stay," Admetus chuckled.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a Pollicle," Pouncival hissed, fluffing his fur out.

"Very good, sir," Admetus said mockingly.

Pouncival closed his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this…?"

"You just got a little _too_ comfortable up among the pretties," Admetus drawled. "Now, Pounce…why not come meet with your old friends? They'll be _most_ pleased to see you."

Pouncival just groaned and laid his face in his hands.

* * *

Victoria stormed through the Junkyard, her usually slick and smooth white fur fluffed out. Angrily, she smoothed it down. Like a shadow, Demeter slunk up to her and gently helped her out.

"So, you ended it with him?"

"Of course." Victoria fixed her collar, briefly admiring the shiny new tag, and then glanced back to make sure that her fur was in place. Demeter smiled ruefully.

"You're so particular about your appearance," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I _have_ to be," Victoria insisted, plucking at a mussed-up patch. Demeter reached out and easily groomed it into place.

"Aren't you satisfied where you are, Victoria?"

"Are _you_?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if Bomba looked at me once in a while, but otherwise, I'm quite happy to be with you and Electra." Demeter's eyes flickered with suppressed emotion at the mention of her sister.

"Well, if you rose up the ranks, you two'd be inseparable again." Victoria smiled darkly. "We in the shadows _all_ want to stand in the sun with Etcetera."

"To some extent, I suppose." Demeter gave a small yawn. "But imagine, Victoria…up there, everyone's always got their eyes on you. One wrong move and you're chucked aside like a bit of rubbish."

"That's why I'm practicing," Victoria smiled, pricking her ears up daintily and displaying every feminine curve of her body. She gave a sultry purr and fiddled with the tag on her collar.

"Very good, Victoria. But why are you showing _me_ that?" Demeter cocked an eyebrow. Victoria decided to ignore her friend's dry comment.

"Come on, then. Let's see what my sister's up to."

* * *

Bombalurina knew it was coming as soon as Tugger stepped into the Junkyard.

"Oh, Tugger!" Etcetera called, immediately on her feet. She sauntered over to him, her eyes glittering with excitement. She lacked the old kittenish screaming and tackling, but any cat could see that she still positively _adored_ him.

"Hi, Etcy," Tugger said vaguely, his eyes sweeping the Junkyard. His gaze passed over Bombalurina, who winked at him, and rested upon Electra. She stared back levelly, her electric-green eyes startling him. Then her lips turned up in a dark smile.

Tugger found himself thinking of how much she'd changed since kitten-hood. She'd grown taller, more feminine, more _beautiful._ She was as tall as Bombalurina and almost as alluring. It was all in the eyes.

"Tugger!" Etcetera lightly placed a paw on his arm, and he glanced down at her with a faint smile. But his eyes were drawn straight back up to Electra. The dark queen dipped her head and finally broke the contact between them. He sighed, reliving the feel of her electric eyes boring into his own.

* * *

"Now _that's_ interesting," Bombalurina breathed, leaning in to check if Tugger was _really_ giving Electra _that_ look. He was.

"Well, looks like Tugger has the hots for a certain 'Lectra," Jemima commented.

"Etcetera's not going to be pleased."

"Poor Electra." Jemima sighed and glanced over at the dark queen. She was looking at her claws, occasionally rubbing them to produce a pearly sheen. Jellicle queens had become very particular about the state of their claws ever since Etcetera had started fussing about her own. Everyone those days liked to imitate Etcetera in the hope that she would favor them.

"Etcetera doesn't need to find out." Bombalurina narrowed her eyes slightly. "It's not as if we know anything, right?" Jemima giggled and nodded. "And Tugger's smarter than he looks. He'll be relatively subtle about it while the Jellicles' Best is around."

Just then, Victoria passed by, Demeter at her heels. She sent Etcetera a disdainful look out of the corner of her eye and went to sit by Electra. Demeter followed shortly.

"I wonder how our white queen is doing?" Bombalurina put in offhandedly. Jemima chuckled.

"I would feel sorry for her, but…I can't bring myself to." She tipped her head to one side and stared at Victoria for a long time. The white queen pricked her ears and glanced about, her gaze eventually falling upon Jemima. The two stared at each other, Jemima's eyes light and amused, Victoria's, as usual, icy.

"How are you today, Victoria?" Jemima called in her pleasant, lilting voice. Heads turned to watch the conversation. Bombalurina placed a warning paw on her friend's shoulder.

"Just fine, Jemima. And you?" Victoria's voice was sugarcoated.

"Oh, perfectly good. It's a simply _lovely_ day." Jemima's lips twitched into a smile. Etcetera turned away from Tugger to look, her eyes overflowing with intrigue.

"It is, isn't it?" Victoria smiled sweetly. "I _love_ sunny days."

Jemima gave a chiming laugh and turned back to Bombalurina at last. Cats breathed sighs of relief, glad that no blood had been shed.

"You'd better be more cautious from now on, Jemima," Bombalurina sighed. "That was a risk you just took, and you know it."

"I never thought I would see the day when Bombalurina lectured _me_," Jemima said teasingly.

"There are some things even _I_ wouldn't try," the red queen returned drily. "Such as, say, tempting the white queen into a fight."

Jemima just chuckled darkly.

* * *

"That Jemima really is something," Electra commented, combing her fingers through her fur.

"I'm just glad that no one got hurt," Demeter said, smiling crookedly.

"She infuriates me." Victoria stared up at her past friend with narrowed eyes. "She thinks she's so good…"

"Technically, she is. Etcetera favors her pretty highly," Electra said matter-of-factly.

Victoria turned on the dark queen with cold eyes. "Sometimes _you_ infuriate me as well, 'Lectra."

Electra purred. "No need to get angry, Victoria. I'm on your side."

The white queen sighed. Smoothening her fur again, she glanced back towards where Jemima shared lighthearted conversations with Bombalurina. The infamous trio-Etcetera, Jemima and Bombalurina-had the best and highest spot in the Junkyard. They were in plain view every minute of the day. Victoria envied them; she wished that she could be up there as well. She knew that she would fit in with them-she was just as pretty, just as suited to living their life. The only thing in her way was Etcetera.

Her gaze shifted then, rested on Etcetera. She was reminded of how pathetic Etcetera still was beneath her queenly façade. She still clung on to Tugger like the besotted fool she was. And even as Jellicles' Best, he still didn't _actually_ like her. Victoria could tell.

With a heavy sigh, she stood up. Demeter reached out, eyes concerned, but Victoria shook her off and left alone. She felt Etcetera's cold eyes burning holes into her.

One day, Victoria would find a way to destroy Etcetera-even if it meant killing her.

* * *

Pouncival was reluctant to enter the dark, stinking den where his old friends resided, but with a shove from Admetus, he was inside.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come crawling back." Immediately, Pouncival felt hands upon him, touching his silky, well-kept fur.

"Get off me, Tumble," he mumbled, drawing away from the former acrobat. Tumblebrutus simply gave a keening laugh, his bloodshot eyes closely examining Pouncival.

"But I'm so pleased to see you back," he breathed, laughing again.

"You need to quit the nip," Pouncival snapped, pushing past Tumblebrutus and further into the den. Behind him, he heard Admetus murmuring to the nip'd tom and the two laughed together.

"So it's true…they _did_ dismiss you." Pouncival winced as Plato halted him with a powerful hand.

"Plato…"

"Well, join the club." Plato's eyes shimmered maliciously as he leant forward. Pouncival leant back, mouth agape in horror, but Plato was too quick. He ripped Pouncival's prized collar from his neck and tossed it into the dirt behind him. "You're one of us…again." He leered down upon Pouncival.

"Please…Plato…" Pouncival closed his eyes fearfully, remembering just why he'd been so desperate to escape his 'friends' before.

"There's no way out of it." Plato turned away, chuckling. "You're no better than us anymore. Take what I offer or…" He tipped his head contemplatively. "Or die."

"_What?_"

"No, no. I'm not suggesting that I would kill you." The look in Plato's eyes suggested otherwise. "There are, however, certain _monsters_ out there that wouldn't mind a meal."

"The Junkyard is safe," Pouncival babbled. "We have Munkustrap."

Plato's lips twitched, and suddenly, he was laughing, clutching at his sides. "Oh, Pouncival. That's the biggest load of crap I've heard in a long time."

* * *

**A/N: Recall the two cats speaking at the beginning of the story? If you can figure out who **_**they**_** are I'll be quite literally amazed.**

**This fic isn't really centered on any certain cat. It has multiple plotlines, so every chapter will be like this one-filled with different events going on at once.  
**

**The Jellicles are ALL rather nasty in this fic. Tumble's meant to represent a really messed up clown. ON THE NIP! Keep reading and reviewing-I love your feedback. I'll be sure to include pairings suggested, so keep giving me suggestions!**


	4. Tender, Succulent Meat

**Chapter Three : Tender, Succulent Meat**

* * *

Jemima headed through the night alone, returning from her 'outings'. She sighed in satisfaction as she slipped back into the Junkyard, eyes glimmering.

"Nice to see you home, Jemima."

Jemima glanced sideways towards the source of the voice and suppressed a gasp. "Alonzo!" she gasped, rushing into his open arms and giving a deep, throaty purr. "You're back!"

"Returned from my travels and ready for…work." He winked seductively at Jemima, and she shook her head at him with a giggle.

"I've done my part for the night, 'Lonz," she told him, and he sighed slightly.

"Maybe another time, Jemmie."

"But of course!" Jemima glanced around. "Does this mean Cassie's back too?" she asked hopefully.

"You know we stick together," he replied simply. "She's back."

"You two are inseparable," Jemima chuckled. "Is she off with some mysterious and handsome tom then?"

"Mysterious tom indeed," Alonzo frowned.

"Huh?"

"She won't tell me who she's interested in." Alonzo rested his chin in his hands, eyes thoughtful. "She's always very open about it, y'know? But this time, she just won't say a word." He chuckled deviously. "It really gets me thinking."

"It must be a tom of low rank," Jemima said matter-of-factly. "Plato? Everyone's interested in _him_ these days."

"Perhaps…" Alonzo glanced towards Jemima. "Are _you?_"

"Oh, don't be silly." She flicked him on the shoulder. "Though, I do think that Plato's rising up. No doubt he'll have a high place in the tribe soon."

"Why do you say that?" Alonzo blinked at her, curious. Everyone was interested in 'tribe politics'-it was good to know who was who in the tribe.

"My instincts," Jemima smirked.

"Which are usually right."

"Of course. Plato's getting rather chummy with Munkustrap, you see…and he does get along with Etcy too, I think."

"And being friendly with both will only result in one thing," Alonzo nodded.

"It looks like Admetus'll have a new target before long," Jemima said with a light giggle on the side.

* * *

Munkustrap wove his way through a particularly cluttered part of the Junkyard, humming tunelessly to himself. He glanced from side to side, making sure that the forgotten weren't lurking bout, then tilted his head back and called out to his little brother.

"Macavity, come on out."

Munkustrap sat on his haunches and leant his head back into the wall behind him. He pulled out a couple of yellowed sheets of paper and skimmed over them, eyes glazed with boredom.

"Still looking at those, brother?"

Macavity stalked out from the shadows, his red fur turned silver by the moonlight. The colors danced, reflecting upon a fire blazing in a hearth, glowing, blazing. Munkustrap watched him warily as he drew close.

"Yes."

"Well aren't you feeling nostalgic…as per usual." Macavity gave a dark chuckle as he settled himself directly across from his brother.

"You know it's not that," Munkustrap replied simply, eyes flying over the handwriting. It had a quality of a web of a spider-silky, ethereal, delicate. It was his father's handwriting.

"Of course it isn't." Macavity leant forward to read aloud from the script. "'I trust that the Jellicles will be safe in the hands of my son, Munkustrap.' Oh, that line gets me every time," Macavity said with a malicious laugh.

"Me, too," Munkustrap grinned.

"So, is Tugger coming tonight?" Macavity leant back again and pulled out a cigar. He lit it with fire from his own finger and inhaled the smell of the smoke.

"Perhaps. I believe he had an 'errand' first, though." Munkustrap fiddled with a tuft of fur in thought. "Though what this 'errand' is I can't be sure."

"Interesting…most interesting…" Macavity's eyes glimmered. "Girl!" he called, snapping his fingers. At the sound of his call, a slight queen slid before the red cat like a creeping shadow.

"Yes, sir," she said softly.

"I would like you to investigate the Rum Tum Tugger for me. Report back tomorrow morning," Macavity directed her with a wave of his hand. He puffed out a cloud of smoke and stared coolly at the queen with his sharp golden eyes. "Understand?"

"I understand, sir." She curtseyed and made to leave, when-

"Hang on, darling." Macavity beckoned her close to him. Eyes glittering, she pursed her lips and moved towards him. "I'm pleased with you," he crooned, caressing her cheek. Her breath caught and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You will have your reward tomorrow night."

"Thank you, sir," she said breathlessly, unwrapping her arms from her neck before bowing deeply to him and disappearing back into the night.

"You're disgusting," Munkustrap laughed darkly. "You ought to treat the girl with more respect, little brother."

"She actually accomplishes a lot with this arrangement." Macavity glanced slyly up at Munkustrap. "I always knew I was better looking than you, no matter what you thought."

"Ridiculous. I'm still the best looking of the three of us," Munkustrap snorted, looking back down at the papers again. Tired of his father's handwriting, he put them away again.

"Excuse me?" Both toms glanced up at the sound of another voice. Tugger sauntered towards them, a cocky smile plastered across his face and his thumbs hooked into his belt. "I believe otherwise, Munks. _I'm_ the best looking-I think my girls will agree."

"Dear god, Tugger," Munkustrap muttered, rolling his eyes. The maine coone chuckled and seated himself between his brothers.

"Sorry I'm late," he purred. "I was, ah…engaged."

"Which one?" Macavity questioned curiously, eyes glittering with interest.

"Now, now, Macavity…why so eager?" Tugger smirked. "Oh, you know…just a chat with Bomba."

"Bast, you're a terrible liar," Macavity snorted.

"Don't tell me that I'm going to have your little personal spy plastered all over me tomorrow?" Tugger raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We'll see," Macavity said.

"He's actually already ordered her on your tail," Munkustrap said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Bast." Tugger gave a deep sigh. "How am I to do anything these days?"

"Knowing you, you'll go about whatever business you intended to anyway," Macavity said with a dry smile, puffing on his cigar again.

"Most likely so. I can't keep secrets from _you_."

"Never," Macavity agreed, giving a satisfied grin.

"As pleasing as this conversation is, I think I'm going," Munkustrap said as he stood up, brushing the dust off his seat.

"Oh, don't go. The party's only just started," Tugger winked.

"I have business to attend to anyway," Munkustrap shrugged. "I'll see you next week, Macavity." With that, he raised a hand in farewell and strode off into the shadows. Macavity stared after him, mulling things over.

"You know, Tugger, he was looking at our father's last letters again." Macavity's lips curved up in a smirk.

"Think he's regretting all he's done?" Tugger laughed.

"Nah. I think he's reminding himself why he hates Old Deut so bloody much." Macavity chuckled as he stood. "Well, Tugger, shall we walk?"

"As long as you're not expecting a kiss," Tugger joked as he followed Macavity out into the ruthless outskirts of the Junkyard.

"I shudder to think of it," Macavity said with a disgusted shake of his head.

* * *

Munkustrap peered into Etcetera's den, standing aside so as to let the moonlight creep in and highlight the delicate features of her face. She murmured in her sleep and shifted her head slightly. He smiled at the rosy shade of her cheeks and the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of the nose. In her sleep, she was as vulnerable as she had been in her kitten-hood, but it only added to Munkustrap's affection for the queen.

She stirred then, and opened her eyes. Munkustrap gazed into them. They were two bright orbs filled with the sky; scattered with clouds of sleep, vibrant blue. They glittered like the sun.

"Munkustrap?" she murmured groggily, sitting up.

"The one and only," he purred.

"Do you have a message for me?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes in bewilderment.

"No, not today," he said, smiling broadly. "I only wished to look upon your sweet face." He dipped his head and sent her a long, piercing stare before slipping away.

And Etcetera just smiled to herself, knowing that she wasn't going to lose her position as Jellicles' Best anytime soon.

* * *

Victoria waited for him, the chilly air nipping at her skin. She rubbed her arms, forgetting for once that she needed to keep her fur in pristine condition. With an impatient sigh, she turned to leave.

"Don't go."

A smile graced Victoria's lips as Mistoffelees materialized before her. He held a blood-red rose in his fingers. Victoria's smile widened as he handed it to her easily.

"Give it to _him_," he instructed her, winking.

"Thanks, brother," she said gratefully, eyes fixated upon the rose. Its color mesmerized her.

"It's not really for you," he shrugged, though she laughed disbelievingly at that. "You know I care for no one," he went on. "I was, however, instructed to pass this on by my master."

"I don't know why on earth you call him that," Victoria said, frowning at him. "It gives me the impression that he controls you."

"But you _know_ that he doesn't. I'm merely his student." Mistoffelees' lips quirked into a smile. "I'll bring him down, Victoria, believe me."

Victoria snorted. "Of course you will. It's the only reason I let him 'teach' you." Her eyes darkened. "Otherwise? I think he's despicable."

"You think that of everyone," Mistoffelees pointed out.

"Not _everyone_." Victoria sent him a chastising look. "Anyway, as soon as you agreed to his conditions, I lost you." She sent him a ghostly smile. "I did believe you when you said you care for no one, you know."

Mistoffelees glanced away. "You know well why I agreed to his conditions," he said carefully.

"Oh, all too well." Ruefully, Victoria played about with the rose in her hands. "Though I admit, you've grown very powerful since becoming his student."

"All the better for you, no?" Mistoffelees tilted his head to one side.

"If I can constrain you by then, yes." Victoria stared thoughtfully at him. "But how do I know you won't betray me?"

"I might not care about you, but I won't betray you," Mistoffelees snapped, turning away. "I've stayed far too long. Master will be returning soon, and he'll want to know where I've been. Goodbye, Victoria."

"Goodbye," she replied softly, watching as he vanished. Then, she got up and left, the rose's color striking against her pale fur.

* * *

Pouncival whimpered in his sleep and flung out an arm, hitting Tumblebrutus in the face.

"Easy there, big boy," he chuckled, pulling away for a moment. Then he returned to his task, busily drawing red, blue and pink streaks across Pouncival's pale cheeks. He added in a moustache, and with a giggle, shaded in a monobrow. Feeling he had accomplished what he had set out to do, he tossed the markers into a corner and returned to his own bed.

He fell asleep chewing on a scrap of 'nip, imagining exactly how Pouncival would react the next morning.

* * *

From inside one of the dens set far away from the main living area in the Junkyard, four cats stirred.

"And I remember," one of them whispered, "How Jemima used to sing."

"Oh, she was quite the lovely kitten," another sighed.

"All I see now is the flesh on her bones," one muttered, greed seeping into the tones of its voice. "Tender, succulent, meat-"

"Don't you talk about my daughter like that!" the last snapped, cuffing the previous around the ears.

"But he's right," one moaned. "I'm _so_ hungry."

"Live with it."

With a sigh, the cats settled back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up! My, am I really powering through this. It's good fun to write. I expect I'll have a 1000-3000 word chapter up every two days.**

**Now, on the matter of romantic issues…I've done a rough outline of this story to the end, and it looks like Pouncival has been left without a girl of his own (TRAGIC!). So I'm wondering if any of you would be interested in creating me a female OC for our dear Pouncie to be used in this story. Yeah, it's Nekosoda's idea, but I, uhm, received express permission to use it. Sort of. Kidding.**

**Oh, um, the shortened title to this story is 'Better Before' or BB. I'll refer to it as that. Also, sorry for not replying to most of the reviews! I was going to, but then I got wrapped up in other things and it didn't happen...I will reply this time, though. No one guessed either of the cats at the beginning of chapter 2. ;D**

**Review, por favor. ;D**


	5. Ulterior Motive?

**Chapter Four : Ulterior Motive?**

Etcetera met her friends at the usual spot, a little later than usual. She'd spent extra time in her den at her mirror, brushing her fur with a human's brush so that it was even silkier than usual. She wore just a touch of eye makeup to highlight the blue in her eyes. Satisfied with her appearance, she'd pranced like a queen to the TSE1.

Well, really, she _was_ like a queen.

She was surprised to see that another cat was sunbathing on the TSE1 that day – other than Jemima and Bombalurina, of course. For a moment, she tensed up in anger. Then, she realized that it was only Cassandra and her features relaxed into a sweet smile. Cassandra was one of her favored, so it was okay.

"Good to see you back, Cassandra," she called out in her loveliest voice.

Cassandra inclined her head. "You too, Etcetera," she purred, her ice-blue eyes sparkling.

Etcetera bounded up onto the TSE1 and nudged Jemima with her foot. The calico sighed and rolled over to allow Etcetera more space. The light tabby settled down next to Cassandra, propped up on her elbows. "So," she said to the beautiful Abyssinian queen. "What's the news?"

"I headed out across the city with 'Lonz," Cassandra said. "Looks like ever since Macavity disappeared from the ranks of crime in this city, Griddlebone and Growltiger have risen up to take his place."

"Macavity," Etcetera said thoughtfully. "I am _most_ curious as to the whereabouts of that tom."

"They say he returned to his family…" Cassandra rolled her eyes. "To us."

"Well, he'd certainly fit in well now, wouldn't he?" Etcetera shared a devious look with Cassandra and the two laughed merrily.

"Oh, I'm glad to be back," Cassandra said finally.

"And I'm glad to see you back," Etcetera returned warmly. From where she was speaking with Bombalurina, Jemima's ears perked up. It was rare to see Etcetera being so nice. Obviously, she wanted some sort of favor from Cassandra. As the calico predicted, Etcetera went on.

"You see, Cassandra, I have something to ask of you." Etcetera's smile lit up like the sun. "You…and Jemima."

"Me, Etcetera?" Jemima purred, looking over at the pale tabby. Bombalurina lifted an eyebrow, wondering why she wasn't included.

"You see…I'm curious as to how those, ah, who are _beneath_ us live." Etcetera smiled darkly.

"You want a spy, I assume?" Cassandra said lazily.

"You're onto it today, Cass," Etcetera chuckled.

"Sounds like fun," Jemima put in. "I'm guessing you want us to walk among them? Speak to them?"

"If you're brave and willing, of course." Etcetera gave one of those utterly delightful smiles that meant, 'If you don't, I'll dismiss you and you'll be scum to my paws.' So of course, Cassandra and Jemima both readily agreed.

"Good, good," Etcetera said sweetly. "Now…I must be off, but remember what I asked, Jemima, Cassandra. I'll see you later!" She lifted a paw in farewell and sauntered off.

"As conniving as ever, I see," Cassandra said drily as she watched her friend disappear into the outskirts of the Junkyard – towards Munkustrap's den?

"She's Etcetera," Jemima stated, as if that explained everything. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm eager for this 'mission'."

"You have ulterior motives, I see," Bombalurina put in slyly. Jemima glanced towards her, eyes wide, eyebrows raised – the picture of innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled.

* * *

"What've you done this time?"

"Oh, it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"It's _always _your fault!"

"I…I…"

Two cats – a male and a female – skulked about in the dankest areas of the Junkyard. Their voices were loud enough to echo through the area, but they were so far away from the main area of the Junkyard that no one heard.

Or did they?

A group of gaunt, haggard cats inched closer to the arguing pair, eyes glittering with hope.

"Are you ready?" one whispered.

"Ready as ever," another confirmed.

As the two cats bickered loudly, completely unaware of the other cats nearby, the group stalked forward. Finally, when they were close enough to leap, they rushed forward.

"What the-?" one of the arguing pair yelped.

"Ach! Get out! RUN!" Both cats skittered away, tails bushed up. The four hunters didn't even come close to catching them.

"It always happens like this," one wheezed. "We'll never eat again…"

"Don't you remember when Munkustrap promised he'd look after us when we got old?"

"What happened to that?"

"Sod him."

"Language!"

"Oh, I don't fucking care anymore."

"_LANGUAGE!_"

"I can't believe you're screeching at me about my language, you old hag."

"Don't…don't call me that…!"

"But it's true – you _are_ an old hag. The new Grizabella!"

"Don't compare me to that!"

"Oh, stop arguing. You're tiring me out."

"I don't care what _you _think!"

"Don't you think it's _stupid_ to be going on about rude language when we're actually trying to hunt other cats?"

Finally, the lot of them fell into silence. It was a good point.

* * *

"_GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" came a resounding scream from Pouncival's end of the den. Tumblebrutus giggled into his paws, chewed up nip splattering across the floor as he laughed.

"WHO. THE. FUCK. DID. THIS. TO. ME?" Pouncival snarled as he raged through the den, pink, red and blue smudged across his handsome face. Admetus glanced over and roared with laughter. Plato merely sighed and exited the den.

"Was it _you_, Admetus?" Pouncival spat, grabbing the tom's shoulders and shaking him.

Shaking with laughter, Admetus gestured towards where Tumblebrutus was cackling and rolling about with laughter.

"You! _You-"_ Pouncival strode across to Tumblebrutus' bed, but before he could reach the culprit, he bounced to his paws with the grace and speed of an acrobat and disappeared from the den, his mad laughter echoing throughout the Junkyard.

Pouncival sighed and sat on a bed, face in his hands. "Ohhh…what the _hell_ did I do this deserve _this?_"

* * *

Etcetera entered Munkustrap's den with an air of flippancy about her. He looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled warmly.

"Come over here, Etcetera," he said, waving her over. She complied, wearing her most sultry expression.

"You wanted me?" she purred, seating herself on his lap. He chuckled and ran a paw across her neck before placing it on her hip.

"I _always_ want you, Etcetera," he winked, pulling her close into his arms.

As their lips met roughly, tongues intertwining, Etcetera thought to herself, _Today's going to be a good day._ Against Munkustrap's fierce lips, she smiled.

* * *

"Now, now, now." Victoria tapped her claws against the earth as she watched Jemima cautiously navigate through one of the dirtier parts of the Junkyard. "What is _she_-" She emphasized this with a sneer. "-doing here, of all places?"

"It's curious," Demeter said softly.

Just then, one of the psychics in the Junkyard – Coricopat – literally bumped into Jemima. She bounced back, shocked, and then her face relaxed into a smile.

"Hello. Coricopat, was it?"

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"I don't see you around very much."

"That is because you are favored by Etcetera and I am not." He lifted an eyebrow, obviously wondering why the calico was even bothering to make conversation with him.

Jemima smiled and curled a lock of headfur around her finger. "That is true," she said, her smile widening.

"So why are you talking to me then?" Coricopat asked coldly, voicing his thoughts.

"Oh, you know…I'm merely curious."

Coricopat snorted and pushed past her, muttering, "_Upper-class bitch_," as he passed, loud enough for her to hear. She stared after him, shocked at his insolence.

"Wait!" she called, stretching a paw out to him. He ignored her, and she sighed, moving on.

"Well, well, well…" Victoria's lips formed a cold, cruel smile. "Look what we have here…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh yay, chapter four. This was written in a rush fo' sure. There'll probably be mistakes, I'll go back and edit later.**

**About the OC thing for Pouncival…I only have a few requirements. Personality, appearance, and anything extra you desire to add in. She must be female. I don't care whether she's able to fit in with the Jellicles or not – by that, I mean I don't need a cruel, sexy bitch. Haha. Be creative! Also, I want a completely new character. No copying or reusing. Okay, I'm done, I think…just PM me your character or something.**

**If I don't get a suitable character, I'll use the ever-wonderful 'Nekosodathecat'. ;D **

**Nekosodathecat: Kiss me, Pouncie!**

**Anyway…that's all I have to say, I think.**


	6. Always Watching, Always Watched

**Chapter Five : Always Watching, Always Watched

* * *

**

"When we bring her down, Munkustrap will go down too," he said softly, a nasty grin across his lips.

"She has many wrapped around her finger, sir," the other argued in a whisper.

"However, there are many that detest her," the first replied, grin broadening. "Such as…"

* * *

Victoria liked to think that she was being sneaky, but her fur gave her away every time. She didn't realise that two cats were watching and following her as she slipped through the Junkyard, a rose held securely in her teeth. It was the same rose that her brother had given her – it had wilted slightly through lack of care.

She waited outside Munkustrap's den and sure enough, Etcetera exited shortly after the white cat arrived. Her fur was unnaturally ruffled, her eyes a little too bright. Victoria noted it all with careful, ice-blue eyes.

She entered the den to see Munkustrap smoothening his fur and fixing the sheets on the bed. He spun round at Victoria's polite cough and regarded her coolly.

"Victoria?" he said, voice turning up in a question. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Wordlessly, Victoria placed the rose on his desk. For the most fleeting of moments, she lifted her sparkling eyes to meet his. Then, she left.

"The hell was that about?" Munkustrap muttered to himself, picking up the rose. He fingered the petals, twirled the stalk within his fingers. Victoria's icy eyes burned across the skins of his eyes.

* * *

Plato had spent most of his day looking for her, and quite suddenly, she was there.

"Afternoon, Etcetera," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh, Plato." She smiled warmly at him – a rare thing. "Are you looking for Munkustrap? He's in his den."

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you." Plato opened his mouth to continue – probably about the weather or something insignificant – but Etcetera cut him off.

"So, you got Pouncival nicely holed up in your little stink hole?" she asked sweetly.

"Course," Plato replied, grinning. "Last I saw, Tumble was doing something to his face."

"Kittens," Etcetera smirked. "How cute."

Little did either cat know that they were being watched. Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival crouched behind a ragged old armchair. The three toms were sort of squashed together in a pile – Pouncival stuck at the bottom, peering through the space between the ground and the armchair, Tumblebrutus perched on top, peering over the arm. Admetus stood behind them, choosing to simply listen.

As the two conversing cats walked away, Admetus spoke. "Well, well, well. I suppose that Plato will be moving out, then?"

Tumblebrutus giggled.

"Why did they call us kittens?" Pouncival grumbled. "And Tumble, can you get off me?"

Tumblebrutus giggled, _again_.

"To them, we _are_ kittens," Admetus explained. "You see, it makes them feel superior to us. Kittens are stupid and weak, full-grown cats graceful and wise. It's simply to make them feel better about themselves."

"Hmph," Pouncival grunted. "_I'm _not a kitten – I'm the same age as Etcet-_ARGH_! _Get off, Tumble!_"

Tumblebrutus was adjusting his position. He glanced indifferently down at Pouncival. "I'm uncomfortable, Pouncie," he said in an almost whiny tone.

"And you don't even stop to think about what I'm feeling?" Pouncival asked, infuriated. He wriggled his way out from Tumblebrutus' bum. Admetus watched it all with a lazy smile.

"Kittens," he sniggered.

* * *

"Electra, darlin'," Tugger pouted.

The dark tabby queen looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. She wasn't doing it intentionally, but it made Tugger's heartbeat quicken considerably. "What, Tugger?" She thought nothing of the use of 'darling' (no, Electra, don't correct it in your head, it's _darlin'_ cause Tugger's improper) because Tugger had some sort of pet name for just about every queen in the Junkyard.

"What are you even doing that makes you refuse to look into my eyes?" Tugger prompted, glaring down at the papers on Electra's little desk.

"I'm filling out forms for Munkustrap," she answered curtly, not offering anything more. She looked back down at the papers and chewed her pen.

"But _why?_" Tugger gnawed on the inside of his cheek. "C'mon, darlin' – that's _boring_. He doesn't make anyone else fill forms!"

"I'm all he needs," Electra smirked, feeling very satisfied to speak those words. She wished she could say them with a different meaning entirely, but Munkustrap was obsessed with Etcetera. Stupid, self-centered Etcetera. Munkustrap needed a queen with the same level of intelligence he had.

"Well, yeah. But…you should take a break!" Tugger's charm was at its highest peak. Surely she wouldn't refuse.

"It's okay," Electra said vaguely, scribbling a few signatures at the end of one of the forms. "I'm quite happy here."

Tugger made a face and stomped out. He _would_ have his way, and if it was electric green eyes he wanted, then electric green eyes he would have.

Of course, there was someone watching – there was _always_ someone watching. The queen gnawed indecisively on her index finger. "Macavity will want to hear this," she mumbled. "But I should keep following Tugger…" She blinked and sighed. "Macavity, are you there?"

"Sweetie, did you forget? If you want me, it's 'Mystery Cat', alright?" The red tom, suave as ever, was right there behind her. She jumped and then smiled in a flustered manner.

"Yes, Sir Mystery Cat," she said, curtseying. He chuckled to himself and sucked on his pipe.

"News on my dear brother?" he prompted.

"Electra," she said. "He's going after Electra."

"Dear me," Macavity said, his voice filled with mock horror. "But what will Etcetera say?"

"I imagine she would be most displeased to hear about it, sir," she answered.

"Poor Electra – if Etcetera were to find out! Ha!" Macavity's eyes narrowed in a strange, gleeful sort of way. "Knowledge is indeed power, no, my lovely?"

Her ears perked up at the words 'my lovely'. "Oh, yes, sir," she agreed happily.

Macavity leant in and brushed his lips across her neck. "Which is why _you _are so very useful to me," he winked. She closed her eyes and sighed in bliss. When she opened them again, Macavity wasn't there.

* * *

Cassandra and Jemima sat down together and both sighed at the same time.

"Those stupid cats," Cassandra fumed. "They're infuriating!"

Jemima just bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Why won't they talk to me?"

"They're afraid of us," Cassandra snapped. "Stupid idiots."

Jemima glanced at the Abyssinian queen fleetingly and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to try again. If it doesn't work, we may need to make a plan of some sort."

Cassandra nodded and looked away as the calico queen disappeared into the shadows of the Junkyard. She didn't like skulking about in the areas where the low-ranked cats lived. She felt as if she would never wash off the dirt and shadows.

"Cassie, is that you?" a soft voice called. And suddenly, Cassandra found herself bowled over by a bundle of orange, white and black. Rumpleteazer shivered in the arms of Cassandra and began to cry.

"Teazer, honey," Cassandra murmured, stroking Rumpleteazer's head and caressing her gently. "What now?"

"I missed you," Rumpleteazer whimpered. "Stop going away – I don't like it."

"I can't help it, honey," Cassandra said, frowning. "My owners take me. They like travelling."

"Well, tell them to stop!" Rumpleteazer sounded like a baby but Cassandra understood and let the bony queen cry into her shoulder.

"Wish I could," Cassandra sighed, though she loved travelling. "How bad was he this time?"

"He gets worse all the time." Rumpleteazer shuddered violently. "He might be watching me right now. I'm so frightened, Cassandra."

Cassandra stayed silent. She was worried. Rumpleteazer's situation…it was beginning to sound dire.

* * *

"Lesson number…oh, stuff that, there's so many I forget," Macavity drawled. "It's a lesson, alright?"

"I guessed that before we even began," Mistoffelees said tonelessly.

"Look alive, kid," Macavity sneered.

Mistoffelees quirked his lips into a smile. His eyes remained blank.

"The lesson is to _know your world_," Macavity said. "Knowledge is power. You will go nowhere if you know nothing."

"You say that all the time," Mistoffelees said, rolling his eyes and hunching over a squirming rat he had tied to his own paw. Grinning nastily, he tickled its tummy. The rat made a drawn out squealing noise.

"Save your games for later," Macavity snapped.

Mistoffelees yawned and set the rat down. It piddled on the ground and tried to pull away the string around its neck.

"I don't mean knowledge as in writing and arithmetic," Macavity said, tapping a hand against his knee. "I mean you need to scope out what's going on around you. I, for instance, always keep track of the goings on of the Jellicles."

"That just makes you a stalker," Mistoffelees said, still watching the rat with a gleam in his eye.

"You become more of an insolent brat the longer I teach you." Macavity tipped his head to one side and smirked. "It's a good sign. Shows you're going to become exactly the genius I am."

"Course I will, Sir Mystery," Mistoffelees said, a slight mocking edge to his voice. He flipped the rat into his paws and brought it right up to his face. For a second time, it pissed, this time onto Mistoffelees' hands.

"Serves you right," Macavity snickered.

Mistoffelees frowned at the rat. "Now, now," he said. "You should know better than to do something like that…"

And with a deft swipe of a claw, he slit open the rat's stomach and pulled its guts out onto the ground. It gave a last squeal of anguish before going utterly limp.

* * *

**Woah like seriously, I updated this? Yes, yes I did. I'm taking a little break from writing FUN, but no worries, it'll be completed soon. To let you know, updates will be more regular as soon as FUN is done.**

**So, what would you guys think of a TINY bit of slash? I want to try writing some. **


	7. Giggle

**Chapter Six : Giggle**

"We have to play it slow," he said, tapping a yellowed claw on his knee. "Advance too fast and they'll see us coming."

"What is your plan, sir?"

"We're going to be very careful." His lips pulled back into a nasty grin. "Lull them into thinking that we mean them no harm and they'll be our sheep."

"Sheep, sir?"

"I do like sheep meat in my dinner," he said, giving a roar of laughter.

* * *

Victoria hated waiting for Mistoffelees.

He was never on time – _never_. She came late herself, knowing that he wouldn't be there at the time they'd arranged. It was an ongoing complaint between them.

The night was chilly and Victoria shivered beneath her thin layer of fur. She never let her fur grow long; she always cut it. She just looked stupid with fluffy fur. None of the queens let their fur grow out. _Pain is beauty, beauty is pain_. Munkustrap would never look upon her with glowing eyes if her fur was _fluffy_. Bast, no tom would.

"Evening, Victoria."

"You're late," she spat. "Just as I expected."

"Now, now," Mistoffelees smirked.

"Why? Why is it that you just can't come at the arranged time?" Victoria bristled.

"I have other, more important matters," Mistoffelees shrugged, lifting his dark eyes to hers. She held his stare with her own icy eyes.

"More important than your own sister?" she asked haughtily.

"Yes, however beautiful this sister happens to be," he chuckled, finally breaking eye-contact.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Hmph."

"So, my dear, how did the flower go down with our precious leader?" Mistoffelees asked coolly, looking at his hands and leaning back against a rusted car.

"I didn't stay to check," Victoria said. "This is a dangerous game we're playing, brother – I can't afford to slip up. One step too far and it's over."

"I'm well aware of that," Mistoffelees said, smiling darkly. "However… you forget who's backing you up."

"What are you suggesting?"

"If Etcetera were to send you to live with the dirt, there's always an alternative." Mistoffelees gave a low chuckle. "Kill them. Kill them all."

"I will not allow you to kill Munkustrap," Victoria said softly.

Mistoffelees' eyes darkened. "Are you rejecting my assistance, sister?" he whispered.

"In no way am I doing that," she said. "But we must take a different course of action. I'll find out what I need to find out. Meet back here when the stars are out and I'll have a plan by then."

"Whatever you say, sister," Mistoffelees smirked. Bowing deeply to her, he vanished.

Shivering again, Victoria slipped through the Junkyard, a silvery ghost in the night.

* * *

Electra made herself comfortable beside the entrance to Munkustrap's den and yawned. She placed a clipboard on her knees and began the day's work.

"Oh come on… not this again?"

It was Tugger, eyeing the clipboard resentfully. He sat down beside Electra and gave her an irritated look. "It's stupid that you work so much, darlin'."

"Why do you keep bothering me?" Electra asked coolly, keeping her eyes on her work.

"I'm trying to teach you how to live," Tugger stated boldly, suddenly grabbing hold of her hand. The pen clattered to the ground. Electra, eyes dark with anger, turned to glare at him.

"Just piss off, okay?" she snapped. With a roll of his eyes, Tugger stood up and left her alone.

"Trouble, Electra?" came a voice from inside the den.

"Yeah, your bloody brother's been harassing me," Electra mumbled, picking the pen up and blowing the dust from it. Munkustrap emerged from the den and blinked at her smilingly.

"That's Tugger," he said with a shrug. "How's it going?" he continued, indicating the clipboard.

"It's going good." Electra paused in her work to smile up at Munkustrap. He enchanted her with his calm eyes and his absurdly handsome face. Every time he spoke to her, she fluttered inside. It was a strange feeling for the usually detached queen.

"Well, that's wonderful," he purred. "Put it on my desk when you're done, honey. I have an errand to run."

Her insides still fluttering, Electra gave a quick nod. He left and Electra worked fast. Before long, everything was complete. Tentatively, she entered Munkustrap's den. She'd never been inside by herself before.

As usual, the desk was a complete mess. Assorted papers were scattered all over the place and what looked like the remains of last night's dinner flecked some of them with blood. Biting her lip thoughtfully, Electra put the clipboard she was holding on the bed and sat behind the desk, inhaling Munkustrap's warm scent. She sorted the papers into piles and wiped the blood off the desk.

"What do you think you're doing in here?"

Electra raised her eyes.

Etcetera's form was silhouetted at the entrance to the den. Her pale blue eyes were blazing with anger and suspicion.

"I'm sorting Munkustrap's files for him," Electra said coolly, though inside she was shaking a little.

"Well, you can go now. Goodbye," Etcetera sneered.

"Alright," Electra said, inwardly heaving a sigh of relief. It seemed that Etcetera wasn't in _that_ bad of a mood. It didn't help the fact that she looked positively terrifying.

Etcetera stepped deftly out of the way as Electra walked past – she didn't want to let Electra's fur dirty her own. "Oh, and Electra?" the Jellicle's Best said. "Keep your filthy hands _off_ of Munkustrap."

Sighing, Electra just walked onwards.

* * *

Jemima waited for her chance behind a large pile of junk, eyes narrowed in boredom. She knew she was in the right place, so where were the cats?

"You fool!" came a cold, female voice.

Jemima started and glanced around. No one was there. Whoever had spoken – and she didn't recognize the voice – wasn't speaking to her.

"Leave me alone," rumbled a deeper voice. Now, Jemima did recognize _that_ voice. It was Coricopat.

"You're such an incompetent fool that I hardly dare," the female sneered. Jemima frowned. If the tom was Coricopat, then the female had to be-

"Tantomile. I've had enough of you." Coricopat's voice was strained. "Why must you pester me so?"

"Because you're useful to me," Tantomile said softly. "Without you, I cannot make him look at me."

"He cares naught for you," Coricopat growled. "So give up and _let me go_."

Tantomile was quiet for a long time. Finally, she said, "I will go. For now. Don't let me catch you doing anything foolish," she added with a high, keening laugh.

There were soft footsteps and then a long sigh.

Jemima pursed her lips. What was going on?

* * *

"So, I see Plato is getting more and more confident these days," Bombalurina said, giving the tom a casual look out of the corner of her eye.

"He's a good friend of mine," Etcetera replied, looking bored.

"And he's rising up the ranks as a result. Hmm…" Bombalurina leant back, still regarding Plato interestedly.

"Catch your eye, does he?" Etcetera said.

"Perhaps, perhaps," Bombalurina chuckled, closing her eyes. "But he has to prove what he's capable of before I make any judgment."

"You're a dangerous queen, Bombalurina," Etcetera said dryly.

"Not as dangerous as you, I daresay," Bombalurina retorted amusedly.

Etcetera grinned. "Touché."

* * *

Admetus grinned lazily at the sight of Plato openly moving among the higher-class cats – Alonzo, Bombalurina. It seemed that he had a new job to complete.

"What're you looking at?" Pouncival asked, curious. He clambered over so that he was next to Admetus and looked wistfully at Etcetera.

"Plato. I'll bring him home in no time," Admetus snickered.

Pouncival's face hardened. "Oh."

"You guys are on a date without _me_? No fair!"

Tumblebrutus flew across and landed with ease on Pouncival's back.

"_YOW_!" Pouncival screeched, earning him several nasty looks. Tipping Tumblebrutus off his back, he huffed at him. "You're going to learn a lesson!" he snarled, tugging the giggling tom away.

"Oh dear," Admetus muttered.

"What's this lesson?" Tumblebrutus sniggered as he was marched into the Nip Den.

"A lesson on how it feels to have your face wiped off!" Pouncival snapped, glaring heavily.

Tumblebrutus giggled. "Oh, I know how to do that," he said brightly.

"Oh yeah? Show me what you've got," Pouncival said, jigging from foot to foot.

"Really?" Tumblebrutus' eyes widened. "I mean, I thought you of all cats would be screeching your head off." He gave it some thought. "Well, alright then!" he said happily. "If it's what you want!"

Pouncival gave a grin of dark delight.

Tumblebrutus advanced slowly, eyes shining. Pouncival braced himself for impact. What happened, however, was not quite the impact he expected.

A single giggle was heard just before Tumblebrutus crushed his lips against Pouncival's.

* * *

**A/N: *giggle* I love Tumble. He's so awesome.**

**So, I've finished writing FUN. In other words, I'll update this fastlike. Except school's back in something like 3 days. I'm so depressed.**


	8. No Friends

**Chapter 7** : **No Friends**

Rumpleteazer ran.

She skittered past teetering junkpiles that tilted and crashed to the ground. She didn't stop to inspect the damage, though. The ever-ringing laughter in her mind tortured her, kept her feet swinging onwards. Her only thought was to get to Cassandra.

One glimpse of the slim Abyssinian did it. She threw herself to the ground, tears spilling from beneath her eyelids and choking sobs rasping up her throat. Cassandra, wide-eyed, ran to her and laid her head in her lap. "S'alright, Rumpleteazer," she soothed, stroking her head.

"He's chasing me," Rumpleteazer whimpered. "Help me, Cassie… please…"

Cassandra, alarmed by the news, lifted her head and boldly met the dark eyes of Rumpleteazer's pursuer.

"You run, my sweet?" he purred.

Rumpleteazer scrambled backwards, back pressed up against a wall.

"You get away," Cassandra warned, voice choked with fear.

"You can't stop me," he chuckled. "You _will_ be mine, Rumpleteazer."

"Mungojerrie," she whispered, shaking all over. "What happened, brother? _Why_?"

"The question isn't why have I changed," he said, shrugging indifferently. "It's why you won't succumb to me."

Rumpleteazer moaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Y-you beast," Cassandra spat. "You're _disgusting_, Mungojerrie."

"Only as disgusting as my mentor," Mungojerrie said with a harsh laugh. Eyes glinting, he prowled forward towards the shaking Abyssinian. She clamped her teeth down on her tongue as he ran a claw slowly down the side of her cheek, not drawing any blood. "You would know, sweet Cassandra."

"Know what? I will have _nothing_ to do with that cat!" she spat, pushing him back weakly.

"It's a shame." Mungojerrie laughed lowly. "He could use a cat like you. He really, really could.

"You're disgusting! Just… just _piss off_." Cassandra's cheeks were flushed red with anger. "There's no need to remind me how he enslaved my sister! I… I _hate_ him. You, him, his new _sidekick_… I'm just sick of the lot of you!"

Mungojerrie lifted an eyebrow. "Enslave wouldn't be the word for the way he took your sister," he chuckled. "_I_ would say she went pretty damn willingly."

Cassandra gritted her teeth and spat into his face. Rumpleteazer whimpered from behind them. Mungojerrie's eyes narrowed.

"Be careful, sweet Cassandra," he warned, suddenly pulling her into a swift and painful embrace. "The Junkyard isn't what it used to be." With a contemptuous snort, he dropped her to the ground, leaving her gasping pitifully for breath. His eyes flickered past her to Rumpleteazer, who was whining and curling up into herself. "I _will_ have you," he said with a leer.

Then, to both queens' surprise, he turned and disappeared back into the stinking shadows he had appeared from.

* * *

Four haggard cats sat back and watched their prey. Their prey was vulnerable.

Maybe now was their chance.

"Do you all remember the plan?" one asked hoarsely.

"You went over it many times, Jenny," another spat. "Like we'd forget!"

"Hmph."

Their yellow eyes glistened with the pain of starvation. Their skin hung on weary bones, half their fur had fallen out. They were miserable, but at least tonight they would eat.

"On the count of three," Jennyanydots said. "One, two, three…"

The four cats began to encircle their prey. They were lucky tonight. At last they had stumbled across an easy catch. Two of them.

The prey didn't even notice as the four cats closed in. One was splayed on the ground, shaking and suppressing moans of pains. The other was pressed against a wall, rocking back and forth. Both their eyes were tight shut.

When the first predator pounced, the prey didn't even flinch. They had targeted the one that had been knocked to the ground by another tom (maybe he was a predator too – he had acted like it). She looked like she might make a better meal than the other, who was almost as scrawny as they were.

Her eyes flickered open – they were odd, but lovely eyes, the sort of eyes that were impossible to distinguish between green and blue. She blinked once, twice, and then she heaved upwards and away, her body flexing impossibly. The predators yelled in desperate as their prey coiled and furled away from them, a hiss rasping from between her clenched teeth.

"You?" she whispered, giving a tiny, bitter sort of laugh. "You lot are still _alive_?"

"So you remember us." Jennyanydots paused for a second and regarded Cassandra with pain in her eyes. "We were once a part of you, you know."

"You're no use to us," Cassandra shrugged. "Who'd want the services of a wretched bunch like you?"

Jennyanydots let out a choked cry. "What have the Jellicles become?" Then, shoulders heaving, she launched herself forward once more, the other three predators following. Cassandra batted the old cats away, but though she was younger and fitter, there were more of the predators and they were far more desperate than she. They brought her to the ground and held her there, though she screeched and kicked hard at their drawn faces. It looked to be the end of Cassandra.

That was, until Rumpleteazer lifted her head and cried out. "Not… not Cassie! Not my only friend!" It seemed that though, as a cat, Rumpleteazer had diminished considerably, but her years of thievery hadn't been so easily forgotten. With a swift sort of ease, she hooked an arm beneath one of the old cats and threw him hard against the closest wall. He slid down it and lay still. Cassandra kicked another in the gut and he sprawled back, moaning. The last two predators, realizing that they were beaten, backed away, desperation etched on their faces.

"_Please,_" Jennyanydots begged. "We're _so_ hungry!"

"I'm not letting you take a bite out of my arm," Cassandra snarled.

"Get away!" Rumpleteazer yelled, looping her arm around Cassandra's.

Jennyanydots closed her eyes for a second that seemed to stretch out into hours. Then, she nodded and turned away.

* * *

"Well, well," Etcetera tittered. "What _have_ you done to yourself, Cassandra?"

Cassandra limped up and hoisted herself onto the TSE1 with no more than a wince to hide the tenderness of her body. She was furious, and Etcetera noted this with a lazy smile.

"Someone needs to go and trim back the garden that we call the Junkyard," Cassandra said haughtily. "There are some nasty weeds out there, I'm telling you."

"Oh? Such as…?" Etcetera prompted, Victoria's face swimming in her mind.

"Those old cats we threw away so long ago," Cassandra said, utter disdain passing across her face. "The useless ones."

"Oh," Etcetera said with a little sigh. "Those ones that Munkustrap deemed no good for business. I'll have to have a talk with him, I suppose." But she swept her eyes over Cassandra once more, still curious as to how the queen had ended up so battered. Her usually perfect fur was mussed and tiny scars criss-crossed over her arms and legs. She was moving with less grace than usual. It was almost _amusing_ to Etcetera. "So, do tell, what happened?" she asked in an impish sort of way.

"Well, do you remember how you told me to investigate the lower class cats?" Cassandra said drily. "Something like _that _happened."

"You do need to be more careful, Cassie," Etcetera said with a very forced sigh. Cassandra didn't miss the tiny smile on her so-called friend's face.

"Whatever," the Abyssinian said, thinking all she needed was just to _leave_. "I'll get back to my job." She stood abruptly and hopped back down, ignoring the pain ripping through her body.

"Good, good," Etcetera cooed, sitting back and allowing a very twisted sort of a smile to spread across her face.

* * *

Jemima felt as if she'd never wash the dirt from her fur.

She hadn't laid on the TSE1 with Etcetera for days. That life was an easy one – a simple matter of soaking the sun into one's fur, of laughing snootily at the lower-class cats, of giving out pricy pleasure to lucky toms.

She'd never realized how frightening it was in the filthier parts of the Junkyard. She'd never realized how the shadows would creep up behind her and touch their greedy fingers to her skin. She'd never realized how the junkpiles would tower over and send her into an unrelenting blackness.

It was a life of _terror_.

And apparently, being alone was the best path one could take in such a place.

Jemima had heard a lot. She'd heard screaming, ringing clear through the night and hastily stifled by a well-placed hand. She'd found fresh blood soaked into the ground. She'd smelt the terror, the sweat, the stink in the air. No, it was best to lay low and avoid all contact with other cats.

"You're _still_ here," came a contemptuous voice from behind her.

Working on her breathing, Jemima nodded without turning. "What's it to you?" she said softly.

"I thought you were too _weak_ to hang around for long," he laughed. "I thought you'd scurry back off to the bitch in charge… but no, you've toughed it out. It's been a laugh, watching you scoff down my leftover meals."

Jemima winced. The jab against her poor hunting skills stung.

"But let's get to the point… what the _hell_ are you doing here? It's awfully suspicious, a perfectly preened kitten like you venturing over here." A harsh laugh was all it took to get Jemima to turn around, glaring heavily.

"I'd watch what you say," she told Coricopat coldly. "I'm a lot more powerful than what you are, remember."

Coricopat just laughed again. "_More powerful_?" he mocked. "Jemima, over here, your rank in the tribe holds no significance. The only thing that matters…" He narrowed his eyes. "The only thing that matters is your aptitude for survival."

Jemima's eyes widened. Coricopat was moving closer and suddenly, she didn't feel so high and mighty. "Stop," she ordered flatly, keeping the fear out of her voice. Coricopat paid no heed to her words. "I said _stop_," she repeated. "There is _one_ thing I can do."

Coricopat paused and raised an eyebrow.

"I know about you," Jemima said softly. "I know how weak you are. I know how Tantomile controls you. I've heard a lot, spending my time down here. What if I were to run away…" Her eyes darkened and she bared her teeth viciously at him. "And speak of your pitiful submissiveness?"

Coricopat made a fast, violent sort of movement, but before her could even reach Jemima, a pale form slunk out in between them.

"Oh, well!" Victoria purred. "Coricopat, isn't it? And… well, what an unexpected pleasure. It's Jemima!"

Jemima smiled darkly. "What luck to see you today, Victoria," she said, her tone deadly.

"I didn't think I would find you here – not here in the place where all the dirty little rats skulk! It's most curious." Victoria smiled sweetly at the calico. "I mean, seeing as you're so lovely and Etcetera's best friend."

Jemima threw back her head and laughed. "Etcetera has no friends," she said, her tone bemused but quite serious. "No Jellicle does." And then she disappeared, saved from Coricopat by one of the cats she hated most.

* * *

**A/N: Well, look, an update! Yeah, I know I've been a bit slow, but I'm pretty busy what with school and other stuff. Which kinda sucks. Plus I went through this very writer's blocky stage, which also kinda sucks. But I got this done today and thought you might enjoy the update, though in my opinion, it's not too exciting a chapter.**

**Ah well? :D**


	9. Long Live the Best

**8**** Long Live the Best**

With an easy flick and roll of a hand, the mouse was sent flying across the clearing. With a thud and a squeal, it hit a rusted bathtub and slid listlessly to the ground.

Mistoffelees followed soon after, though at a much slower rate. _He_ didn't find his entire body crushed and mangled against a bathtub. With an eerie sort of smile, he scooped the remains of the mouse up and took a chunk out of it with greedy teeth.

"I'll never understand your obsession, boy," came the drawling voice of Macavity. The red cat emerged from behind the bathtub and bared his yellowed teeth in a smile. "Your obsession with those stinking mice."

"They taste good," Mistoffelees said in his usual flat voice, tongue flicking out to catch the blood smeared on his lips.

"That cannot be denied," Macavity shrugged. "But if they mean that you consistently miss your lessons – _five_ times in a row, boy, _five times_. I can't figure for the life of me if you're going to be a failure or the _best_ I've ever taught."

"The latter," Mistoffelees said. "If you want a lesson, I'm available now."

"Look," Macavity snapped, "You're making it sound like you're the one giving _me_ lessons."

Mistoffelees smirked, though his eyes remained expressionless. "Who's to say that's not the case?"

"I say it isn't." With a sudden movement, Macavity's hand snaked out and gripped Mistoffelees' neck. The tuxedo tom raised an eyebrow, apparently unconcerned about his lack of air. With a bang, Macavity was thrown into the air, red fur smoking. It was as if a fireball was shooting across the sky.

Unfortunately for Mistoffelees, Macavity didn't relax his grip on the tuxedo's neck. Eyes bulging slightly now, he kicked his legs up and pummeled Macavity's stomach while they were still in the air. Macavity's eyes narrowed sinisterly. Moments later, the two of them hit the ground, Macavity first and Mistoffelees on top. Macavity let out a huff as the air was knocked out of him and finally loosened his grip on Mistoffelees' neck. The tuxedo stumbled back and slumped against a wall.

"A fine example of magic and physical power combined," Macavity chuckled, standing up and dusting himself off. "But still not enough to overcome _me_, it seems."

Mistoffelees hissed weakly and spat on the ground. "I thought we were having a lesson," he rasped, eyes wiped clean of the panic that had crossed them earlier.

"We just had it," Macavity laughed.

Mistoffelees tipped his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he rose to his feet as if he was in perfect condition and swept his eyes across the ground. "Mouse," he said tonelessly. "I need a mouse."

And so he left, and though his breathing hitched uncomfortably in his throat, he knew some hunting and some warm, tender mouse meat would fix it all.

* * *

Electra had nothing to do.

She'd gone through all of Munkustrap's paperwork, cleaned his den (upon his request this time) and was now sitting outside his den, gazing dully at the wall opposite.

What was her life away from Munkustrap? Nonexistent.

"Oh, Electra." Electra's eyes shifted sideways and rested upon the untainted white form of Victoria, closely followed by Demeter. "I thought I might find you here," she added with a cruel sort of a smirk.

"What is it, Victoria?" Electra sighed.

Victoria slunk a little closer and sat down beside Electra, wrapping her tail around Electra's back and drawing her closer. "I have a job for you," she hissed.

"A job?" Electra perked her ears interestedly. Though she didn't much like Victoria, she hated idleness. She always wanted to be _doing_ something, but she never really did anything for herself.

Most cats took advantage of this.

"There's only one cat that Etcetera truly wants," Victoria said. "And that is _Tugger_."

"What about him?" Electra asked warily, though her stomach twisted at the thought of what plan Victoria had devised… especially if it involved both her _and_ Tugger.

"It's simple." Victoria smiled. "I've seen the way Tugger looks at you. Just, you know… take him for your own. Be clever about it."

Electra narrowed her eyes.

"And…" Here, Victoria lowered her voice to a fleeting breath in Electra's ear. "I'll make sure Etcetera goes down. Then, Munkustrap will be open for any queen to take."

Electra froze for a second, then turned to Victoria and nodded slightly. "Fine," she said coolly. "I'll take your job – I have nothing better to do."

Her smile broadening, Victoria stood and walked back over to Demeter. "Good, good," she crooned. And just like that, she walked off.

"No further instructions?" Electra muttered irritably to herself. But she understood the job fully. Sighing, she leaned back.

"Ah, Electra! Still here?" Munkustrap said, seeming to appear right beside her. Electra started and nodded quickly.

"I'm done, though," she said, smiling widely at him.

He nodded thoughtfully. "You've always been a fast worker. Hmm… how about dinner?"

"Huh?" Electra blinked at him as he drew a couple of rats out from behind his back.

Munkustrap scowled slightly. "Well, I asked Etcetera just then, but she was _engaged_, so I've got a spare rat. I'm not hungry, but I thought you might be."

In truth, Electra wasn't hungry at all, but she nodded eagerly at this offer. Sure, he had openly admitted the fact that he would rather that Etcetera dine with him, but as long as she was still second best… not Victoria, not any cat… it meant a lot to her.

So they sat down in Munkustrap's den, Munkustrap seated at his desk and Electra (after much insistence from Munkustrap) on the bed. A hot flush had spread across her face when he'd suggested it. He handed her a rat, and as their hands briefly brushed, Electra's face only grew hotter. She hoped Munkustrap wouldn't notice her nervous trembling. It was only around him that she failed to keep up her calm.

"I've noticed things going on," Munkustrap said as he chewed thoughtfully on the rat's tail. Electra stayed quiet in respect, picking the fur off the rat. "Tugger's got an interest in you."

Electra stiffened slightly. Was that all he wanted to say? She felt a horrible sinking sensation in her stomach. The rat no longer looked even slightly appealing.

Munkustrap went on, not even noticing her reaction. "I know he might not be your type and that you really care about your work, but I think you should give him a chance."

Electra swallowed, trying to remove the knot in her throat. "I don't know," she said doubtfully, though she'd already agreed to lead Tugger on for Victoria. "I… my work _is _important to me."

"I understand," Munkustrap said smoothly, "But I'm quite capable myself, Electra. I don't need you doing _everything_. It's not very fair on you, being the beautiful queen you are – you're in your prime! You should be mixing with the toms – you know?" He grinned rather suggestively. The combination of all he'd just said made Electra sputter a little in embarrassment and barely contained pleasure. _He thinks I'm beautiful._

"You have much better things to be doing!" she argued weakly. "I _really _don't mind, Munkustrap, I enjoy having something to do!"

"Well, how about this…" Munkustrap smirked and leant in towards her, so close she could smell the rat on his breath. "I'm giving you an assignment, alright? You will do a _quarter _of your current workload every day from now on. Do you hear that? A _quarter_. I can do the rest, it's quite alright. Your task… is to keep Tugger busy."

"Wh-what?" Electra's stomach tightened. This was the second cat asking her to distract Tugger now. Victoria's purpose was to destroy Etcetera… so what was Munkustrap's? "But why?" she whispered, green eyes blazing into him, trying to understand. Munkustrap blinked, startled at the intensity of her stare.

"I see why Tugger can't stop looking into your eyes," he said softly. Electra bit down on her tongue, eyes going even wider. "They're quite… lovely…" He touched her cheek lightly with a long finger. The rats lay forgotten.

"Munkustrap," she breathed, unable to get her voice working. He blinked once, twice, then stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said, friendly smile returning to his face. There was a strange new glint in his eyes. "So as I was saying, keep Tugger busy."

Electra's insides churned with disappointment, but she repeated her question from beforehand. "_Why_?"

Munkustrap turned his back on her, staring thoughtfully out the den. "Curiosity killed the cat," he said, laughing lightly. Then he strode out, leaving Electra with her eyes stinging and her every fiber focused on the one spot where he'd touched her cheek.

* * *

Bombalurina yawned and stretched out a little further. The tip of her toe nudged Etcetera, who made a low noise in her throat.

"Calm down, Etcy," Bombalurina said drowsily.

"I can't," Etcetera replied shortly, sitting up. She scanned the Junkyard warily before leaning back again. "I feel really sick to the stomach – like something bad's going to happen. To _me_."

"How do you connect your tummy hurting with bad omens?" Bombalurina laughed.

Etcetera shook her head. "Bomba, I really don't like it… Hi, Plato!"

A smile came to Bombalurina's lips, but she kept her eyes closed as if she couldn't be bothered acknowledging the tom.

"Hi, Etcetera."

"Moved out of that dump you were stuck in before?" Etcetera's voice held faint traces of sympathy. Bombalurina chuckled under her breath – it was rare that Etcetera actually cared for the wellbeing of anyone other than herself and Tugger. Maybe… she was _interested_ in Plato.

"Oh, yeah. Good thing, too – Admetus, what are you doing here?" Plato said suddenly, noticing the approach of the other tom. Etcetera's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Just visiting an old friend," Admetus said cheerily. "I don't think it's safe in _our_ den at the moment, what with Tumble and Pounce up to no good." He said this with a strange sort of a laugh.

"Plato no longer shares a den with the likes of you," Etcetera said stiffly.

"But he used to," Admetus said. "And living in that den gives you a stain on your very soul that you'll _never_ be able to rub off, no matter how many brands of soap you buy."

Etcetera just sniffed. "Yeah, right."

Admetus shifted his eyes to her. "You know a queen's troubled inside when she can't appreciate a good metaphor," he said smugly.

"Piss off, scum," Etcetera said. Admetus shrugged.

"I'll see you later, Plato. Maybe sooner than you think…" And then he left.

"He's _so_ creepy," Etcetera said irritably.

"I'd say," Plato said.

Bombalurina smirked lazily. Admetus amused her – he was cunning. He could mess with Etcetera's mind easily and because he was already the dirt of the dirt, she couldn't punish him. Seeing the young queen so aggravated was entertaining.

And speaking of entertaining…

Etcetera's eyes were fixed upon Tugger now. His own eyes weren't really _fixed_ upon anything. He was simply gazing into space in a dazed sort of way. And walking right past him at that very moment was a white queen and her friend, a gold and black queen. _Victoria… and Demeter._

Bombalurina frowned slightly. Sometimes, things looked as if they'd get a little _too_ entertaining. She sat up and placed a warning hand on Etcetera's shoulder. Victoria's eyes glinted, but her expression remained indifferent.

Bombalurina looked past Victoria to Demeter. It seemed to her that the gold queen was always two steps behind Victoria those days – like some sort of leech. Bombalurina's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't trust Victoria, not at all. Nor did she think that she'd make a good friend for _anyone_. In the back of her mind, she wished that she and Demeter could just get over the past and be friends – _sisters_ – again.

Demeter's guarded eyes flickered up and for the most fleeting of moments, two sisters shared a single soul. A soul overflowing with regret, bitterness, fear and quite simply, loneliness.

The Junkyard was harsh. A Jellicle was best suited being alone. But sometimes, it hurt worse than being safe.

Demeter looked down at the ground again and Bombalurina looked past her, back at Tugger. Bast, he was unknowingly the core of half of the problems going on in the Junkyard. And it all lay in Etcetera's emotions. After all, the Jellicles revolved around their Best.

But the tom had caused other things besides – for instance, he had split two siblings apart without even batting an eyelid. He never _did_ anything, he just sat, smiled that deadly beautiful smile of his and brought havoc upon the world around him.

No wonder Etcetera loved him so much.

Bombalurina turned away from her sister and smiled crookedly at Plato, who stared levelly back. And then Victoria was upon them.

"What a lovely gathering," she said in that awful, cold-but-warm tone of hers.

"It was until you got here," Etcetera said rudely.

Bombalurina mused how on earth two sisters could harbor so much hate for one another.

"I want Jemima away from me, now," Victoria hissed. "I suppose you sent her in among us? I don't like it. Keep her here, tied to a leash so that she stays out of my fucking way."

"No chance," Etcetera said coolly. Bombalurina smiled wryly and hoped Jemima knew how to look after herself. It seemed all the odds were stacked against her…

Victoria pursed her lips. She knew she couldn't push Etcetera much further. "Well," she said finally. "What you say is the law, I suppose." She beckoned Demeter and the two began to walk away. Victoria paused midway to the corner and turned round. Bombalurina shivered inwardly at the malice in the white queen's eyes. "Here's to the Best," she sneered, bowing deeply. "May she live a long and happy life."

Then, like some sort of ethereal spirit, she was gone, Bombalurina's sister with her.

And Etcetera was shaking with utter fury.

* * *

**A/N: Woo-hoo, an update. We've got exams in a week or so, so more updates won't come until at least two weeks time, which I'm deeply sorry for.**

**Anyway, I haven't written Pounce/Tumble stuff in a while… who's up for more?**


	10. No Care

**9 No Care  
**

Pouncival couldn't think.

Not only that; he couldn't eat or sleep or anything. All he knew was the infuriating giggle ringing out from the other side of the room.

"Would you shut up?" he managed, voice hot and devoid of patience.

Tumblebrutus only laughed harder. But it couldn't really be called a laugh at all – the only thing it could be described as was a _giggle_, that high, loud, maddening _giggle_.

Pouncival groaned and stuffed his face into the straw mattress he was lying on. The giggle was muted but still perfectly audible. _I'm going to go mad, I'm going to go mad, I'm going mad-_

"Pouncie," Tumblebrutus said.

With a sharp intake of breath, Pouncival realized that the giggling had stopped. He lifted his head from the pillow.

Tumblebrutus was right there, right _there_. He was perched like an inquisitive sparrow on the very end of Pouncival's bed, smiling.

Just smiling.

Pouncival scooted back against the wall and shook his head warningly. "Get off, get off," he blabbered.

"No," Tumblebrutus said. He sat cross-legged on the bed, still smiling.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Pouncival groaned, placing his head in his hands. "Bast, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Couldn't do that," Tumblebrutus said.

Pouncival flushed red, remembering what had passed between them earlier. "Get off my bed!" he cried, swiping an arm across his lips just in case any traces of Tumblebrutus remained there. "Off!"

Tumblebrutus didn't move. He just stared calmly into Pouncival's eyes, then drew a bit of catnip out from behind his ear and chewed on it, eyes closing in delight.

Pouncival fidgeted. There'd once been a time when the two of them were best friends. There was none of the weirdness, the repulsion, _th-the kissing…_

"I hate you," Pouncival said abruptly, just wishing that Tumblebrutus would get off his bed.

Pouncival wasn't _really_ expecting a response. He'd learned by now that nothing affected Tumblebrutus, that he'd just bare teeth stained with nip in wide smiles that resembled grimaces. The wild spark that seemed to accommodate nip never disappeared.

So why was Tumblebrutus suddenly shifting back? Why were his eyes so… bleak?

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Tumblebrutus said softly. "Sorry, Pouncival." He smiled wryly and hurried back to his own bed.

"Thank goodness," Pouncival muttered.

Bitterly, Tumblebrutus fumbled under a pillow for some more nip and drowned within himself.

* * *

The first thing Jemima felt when she woke up was hot, moist air on her face. Not really registering where she was, she breathed in. _The smell…!_

Choking, she sat up. Her forehead smacked into the nose of a cat who had been leaning over her. Crying out, she slammed a hand into the cat's already bleeding nose without really seeing who it was. While they groaned in pain, she made her escape over the back of the sofa she'd been sleeping on.

"_Stop._"

Jemima's breath caught.

"What are you _doing_? Get away from her! Now!" A filthy, near skeletal queen shot out of the shadows, eyes flitting hopelessly to Jemima's face as she passed.

"Is that… _mother_?" Jemima whispered.

"That's my daughter you're trying to hunt, if you hadn't forgotten!" Jennyanydots spat. The tom who had been stalking Jemima quailed slightly and hissed.

"We're desperate!" he snapped. "We're starved! The little lady was _sleeping_ – I saw it as my last chance!" He took a deep breath and turned away. "What am I going to do?" he shouted into the sky. "Everlasting Cat, am I going to die?"

Jennyanydots lowered her head. "Not if I can help it," she said. "But in no way are we eating my daughter. I… can't do that. Not yet. We have to keep trying."

Jemima covered her mouth with a hand, horrified.

"What, you want to help them?" Suddenly, there was an arm wrapped around her shoulder. It wasn't the friendly sort of arm that was there to comfort her. That arm was there to trap her, to prevent her from running away.

_I'm dead, aren't I? _

"Yes… but I can't," Jemima said softly. A tear escaped her eye. She wished more than anything she could lift an arm and rub it away.

"And why not?" the owner of the arm taunted.

"I can't hunt," Jemima admitted. "It sickens me."

"How funny it is that you should die the victim of a hunter like him, then…"

Jemima knew it was true. The cat speaking to her mother was desperate. One way or another, he would continue hunting her, despite Jennyanydots' words.

"Unless…" Here, there was a laugh. "Unless I offer them something. _Food_."

"You could do that?" Jemima lowered her eyes to the ground. "No, you wouldn't. There's no reason for you to."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, Etcetera," Jemima said. She closed her eyes.

The arm released her. Jemima heard light footsteps moving away from her. The squeals of something dying. And then…

"You're hungry? Well, here."

A thud as something hit the ground. Scuffling, ripping, chewing…

Jemima opened her eyes. There was no one there. Jennyanydots and the other tom had disappeared. The "arm" had apparently gone as well. Jemima took a deep breath. The scent of death, of blood, hung in the air. She took a few steps forward. The skeleton of a rat, no meat remaining on it, had been left there.

"But why would he help me?" Jemima whispered.

* * *

Cassandra knew that she had to complete Etcetera's job, but it was a difficult task with Rumpleteazer constantly latched onto her arm.

"Mungojerrie's coming for me," she'd whine whenever Cassandra would try to gently push her away.

"I'm not always going to be here," Cassandra warned. "Remember that my family expects me back soon."

Rumpleteazer just shook her head.

"You have to learn how to fend him off," Cassandra said quietly. "You used to be the stronger one out of you and him – what happened?"

"Macavity," Rumpleteazer mumbled, shuddering.

"Of course," Cassandra sighed. She bit her lip. Rumpleteazer wasn't helpless, but... "Come on, let's keep walking."

"Where are we going?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"I have a job," Cassandra answered. "I need to get it done."

"I'll come," Rumpleteazer said immediately. "I can help."

_I'm not sure about that, _Cassandra thought to herself. _Part of my job is to be looking at the behaviour of cats like you..._ But she said nothing, and Rumpleteazer didn't inquire further as to what exactly the 'job' was.

Without warning, the two of them stumbled upon a strange scene. Two identical cats stood, identical expressions of rage upon their faces. And behind them was...

"Mungojerrie," Rumpleteazer whimpered, her voice no more than a breath. Only Cassandra heard her.

"Coricopat and Tantomile," Cassandra murmured. "My, has it been a while." Her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Cassandra, let's go," Rumpleteazer begged, tugging the Abyssinian's arm. But Cassandra didn't move.

"You go," she said. "I'm staying to watch."

Rumpleteazer made a strange noise in the back of her throat and released Cassandra's arm. Nervously, she danced from foot to foot. But she didn't leave. Cassandra smirked and inched slightly closer to the scene they had discovered.

"You idiot!" Tantomile cried, lashing out at Coricopat. He deftly stepped back, eyes blank. "You know you can't hide anything from me! You can empty your mind as much as you want, but you _can't hide from me_!"

"Easy girl," Mungojerrie chuckled.

Tantomile sent him a quick smile before turning on Coricopat again. "What are you trying to do?" she hissed, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"I thought I couldn't hide anything from you," Coricopat said tonelessly. Not even a flicker of emotion reached his eyes. "Why are you bothering to ask?"

Tantomile let out a cry of frustration and slapped him hard across the face. Not even that could affect the strange blankness of his face.

"So, apparently, I'm better at concealing things than even you expected." His lips pulled up into a smirk. He'd let his guard down. Like a cobra, Tantomile struck. She threw herself at him, and he gasped out as he hit the ground.

"Let me in," Tantomile snapped, teeth gritted. Coricopat exhaled heavily.

"No," he said, face becoming emotionless once again. Tantomile opened her eyes and stared darkly at him before getting up. Coricopat stayed on the ground, staring into space.

"What is it about this Jemima that fascinates you?" Tantomile said quietly. "Surely you don't _care_ about her?"

"Of course not," Coricopat said almost indignantly. "I'm simply curious as to her motives for creeping down among the likes of us. Etcetera does not appear to have rejected her... so why is she here?"

Tantomile narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she said. "But don't let me catch you wanting to know anything more than that."

Mungojerrie chuckled lightly. "Are you done, Tantomile?" he asked.

Tantomile turned to him, smiling. "Yes," she said simply. He turned away and left, Tantomile following quickly, the expression on her face almost reverent. Coricopat sighed and rubbed his forehead before getting up and leaving in the opposite direction.

"Well, that's interesting, isn't it?" Cassandra said to Rumpleteazer.

* * *

**A/N: Been a while since my last update, huh? And I'm afraid this chapter was a little disappointing (in my opinion) but I have plans and I'll eventually get them written down.**

**So keep on reading, keep on reviewing. ;D**

**P.S. I didn't proofread cause I'm in a rush, so... yeah... **


	11. You're Beautiful

**10**** You're Beautiful (When You're Angry)**

"So, sister, I have yet to know of any great plan you've wittingly come up with."

Victoria lifted her eyes from her perfect claws to glare haughtily at Mistoffelees. "I have one."

"Is it my business?"

"No, not really," Victoria sighed. She returned to her claws and gritted her teeth when she found a spider's web clinging to it.

"Didn't think so." Mistoffelees stood up and looked up at the sky. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Sure, if you still appreciate things like stars during times like these," Victoria said, not even looking up.

"The moon is big, but it isn't yet full." Mistoffelees tapped his claws on the wall beside him. "The sky, it's so dark. It's cold and dark down here too. Hey, sister, remember those days when we danced in the night beneath the cold, white moon?"

"Those are days long gone," Victoria said.

"And Jemima would sing-"

"Jemima is no longer our concern."

"My offer still stands, you know."

"Your offer…?"

Mistoffelees grinned. "I can kill them and we can rule together."

"You seem to have conveniently forgotten that we won't have anyone to rule if you kill everyone. We have to be a little more tactful, I'm afraid." Victoria stared right at Mistoffelees, her gaze so sharp that the tuxedo tom almost felt pain.

Mistoffelees was silent for a while, then he grinned and said, "You're beautiful when you're pissed off."

Victoria gave him a wry smile. "I know."

"And you're using it to your advantage, aren't you? I never see you truly smile anymore."

"There's no real point in it. Smiling."

"I prefer you with that scowl anyway. Endearing."

Victoria chuckled lightly. "Do you have a crush on me, Misto?"

Mistoffelees laughed easily. "Of course I do. Would you like to be my queenfriend?"

Victoria moved towards him slowly, blinking her eyelids and reaching out a hand to touch his face. His eyes flickered down to watch as her hand made its slow way down his face, his neck, his chest… and then he laughed and spun her round so that she was trapped against the wall.

"Kidding," he said.

"Whatever." Victoria shrugged it off and ducked out from his arms. "We're done tonight, Misto."

Mistoffelees stared at her as if she was crazy. "_Misto?_"

Victoria gave him a smile that was almost vicious. "Oops, I must have slipped up," she said with angelic tones. "It's always big, _bad_ Mistoffelees now, I mustn't forget."

"Go fuck yourself," Mistoffelees sighed. "I think I've had enough of my charming sister tonight. You know what – if you really have no faith in your little plan, don't tell me. But don't expect me to be surprised if the next time I see you, you have tears running down your pretty white cheeks."

"Oh, I assure you," Victoria said smugly, "I won't be the one crying anytime soon."

"Hah." With that, Mistoffelees disappeared and Victoria trudged through the snow off back to her own den.

* * *

Macavity looked up as Mistoffelees entered – or more accurately, appeared – in his den.

"Howdy," the tuxedo tom said.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Macavity drawled. "Have you got any information for me?"

"I'm not Exotica," Mistoffelees said simply. "I won't give away all my secrets, all the secrets of the Jellicles for a kiss from you."

"Are you sure about that?" Macavity laughed.

"Don't try it," Mistoffelees said with a roll of his eyes.

"And speaking of Exotica," Macavity said suddenly as another cat entered the den.

"Sir," she said, dipping her head to Macavity. "Ah, and Macavity's little magician."

"She calls me that again and you'll be putting up posters advertising for the position of Macavity's Assistant," Mistoffelees said to Macavity, completely ignoring Exotica.

"That's enough, the both of you," Macavity said. "Exotica, what have you found today?"

"Plenty." She sent a sly smirk at Mistoffelees. "I think I understand a lot of what is going on in the Junkyard currently after overhearing a few conversations…"

Mistoffelees eyed her suspiciously.

"And what is at the root of it all?" Macavity prompted. The look on his face made it clear that he had already guessed the answer.

"Victoria," Exotica said simply. "_She's_ the one stirring up all the trouble."

"As I thought," Macavity nodded.

"Her plan," Mistoffelees realized. "Do you know what it is?" he added grudgingly.

Exotica just turned her gaze away from him and smiled smugly.

"You'll have to leave, Mistoffelees," Macavity sighed.

Mistoffelees sent both Macavity and Exotica heavy glares. As he pushed past Exotica, she said, "It's your sister's wish, you know." He shoved her into the wall and left.

"Your little magician has an attitude on him," Exotica remarked.

"I wouldn't have him any other way," Macavity said in a way that was _almost_ fond. "He's better than the last one, that's for sure."

"Mungojerrie, you mean?"

Macavity nodded.

"Mungojerrie's doing well, from what I've seen," Exotica said thoughtfully.

"After working with me for all the time he did, what else can you expect?" Macavity laughed. "Anyway, I think Mistoffelees is a lot like me. All he needs is experience."

"Is that what you think?" Exotica said dubiously.

"He hasn't got the looks," Macavity conceded devilishly. "Anyway – Victoria's plan?"

"From what I've seen, she's hoping to destroy Etcetera," Exotica said, her voice turning businesslike. "She's doing this through the means of Electra."

"Ah, Electra," Macavity said thoughtfully. "She's turned out quite the beauty, hasn't she?"

"Victoria's using that to her advantage," Exotica said. "I saw her ask Electra to lead Tugger on – as we know, Tugger is quite charmed by Electra."

"But why would Electra do such a thing?" Macavity asked. "Wasn't she irritated by him pestering her."

"Electra has a crush on Munkustrap," Exotica said simply.

"Ah," Macavity said, realization dawning on him. "_Ah_. And Etcetera loves Tugger just as much as she always has. So if she sees Tugger with Electra…"

"She'll get mad. _Really_ mad," Exotica smirked. "And Munkustrap – bless the blind sap – will realize that Etcetera doesn't love him after all. She'll forget all about him in her rush to claim Tugger-"

"And Munkustrap will be angry too, won't he? He won't like that Etcetera's wants his brother over him. So he'll choose a new Best… ah… it all makes sense. Victoria perhaps has a better brain than we thought."

"I think there's something Victoria hasn't realized, though," Exotica said.

"Oh?"

"Munkustrap is fascinated by Electra. And so when it comes to choosing a new favorite… a new Best… he may not choose Victoria. In fact, there's only the smallest of chances that he will choose Victoria. It's more likely that he would choose Bombalurina than he would choose Victoria."

"Is that so? Perhaps Victoria hasn't forgotten that. Perhaps she's got something up her sleeve?"

"She does," Exotica confirmed. "She's attempting to regain Munkustrap's love. I suspect that she believes that since she was once his Best she can be the Best again. And she certainly is beautiful."

"Are you jealous, my dear Exotica?" Macavity chuckled.

Exotica shook her head. "I have the best job a Jellicle could have," she purred.

As Macavity inched closer to her, he whispered, "I know."

* * *

Electra leant in close to the mirror and fluttered her eyelashes in what she hoped was an alluring way.

"You're perfect, honey," Victoria cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

The two of them were in Victoria's den. There wasn't really room for two cats inside, but Victoria was pressed up against the wall to allow Electra space to make herself beautiful.

"Seriously," Victoria continued, "Tugger will be on you in an instant."

"I'm not really hoping for that, but thanks," Electra sighed. Victoria pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Luckily, Electra was too concerned with her own reflection to notice.

"Are you ready yet?" Victoria asked. Electra turned around and smiled tentatively.

"I think so," she said.

"Well, good. Off you go. Good luck." Victoria shooed the other cat out of her den and rubbed her forehead impatiently.

"I didn't know that you had the heart to look after your little minion on one of her dates," Mistoffelees said. Victoria spun round and glared at him.

"Aren't we done talking tonight?" she hissed.

"I suppose that we aren't. But as I was saying – I find it most curious that you're so courteous as to let Electra use your mirror. I thought that all the goodness leeched out of your heart when the joy faded from the Jellicles…"

"This isn't any old act of kindness," Victoria said coolly. "Do you really think I care about her?"

"No, no I don't. You don't care about anyone," Mistoffelees said, lips turning up at the corners.

"You got that right, brother." She turned and offered him a small, but genuine smile. "You're not too bad, though."

"Well! That's a bit of a surprise," he laughed. "From you of all people, too." She just rolled her eyes at him disparagingly. "Anyway, I suppose that means Electra is part of your plan, hm?"

Victoria said nothing, which Mistoffelees took as a 'yes'. "Why do you refuse to tell me?" Mistoffelees asked her softly.

"The more who know, the more chance it could go wrong," Victoria said firmly. "You'll eventually know a few of the details, but you'll definitely know the plan when it gets in motion."

"I suppose I can wait."

"It's not like you can do anything else."

Mistoffelees smirked, an image of Exotica coming to mind. "Oh, I assure you, there is a _lot_ more I could do."

* * *

Electra sauntered into the open like she didn't have a care in the world. There he was, Tugger, eyes flitting straight to her. Just like always. Munkustrap and Victoria were right – he _did_ like her. A lot.

Unfortunately for her, other cats were there as well. Etcetera sleeping atop the TSE1 – thank the Everlasting Cat her eyes were shut – and Bombalurina, just as usual. Demeter was laying back against a wall, subtly watching everything out of the corner of her eye. _Victoria's orders, no doubt_. And of course, Munkustrap was there as well, sitting on the TSE1 next to Etcetera, staring contemplatively at nothing in particular. Electra stared at him, suddenly feeling sick to the stomach. After a moment, his eyes wandered across and rested on her. She basked within his gaze and told herself that what she was doing was what Munkustrap wanted.

"_Your task… is to keep Tugger busy."_

And like Victoria said… once Etcetera went down, Munkustrap was free for the taking. If she just played her part, Victoria would fix everything and Electra would have Munkustrap all to herself. She kept telling herself that, still staring straight into Munkustrap's lovely cool eyes.

Finally, she tore herself away. She wasn't meant to be looking at Munkustrap, after all. No doubt Demeter had noted that little stare-off with interest. With a sigh, she tried her best alluring look and meandered towards Tugger, still acting like she didn't really care. Munkustrap's gaze followed her.

"Hi, Tugger," she said softly.

"I heard Munkustrap's giving you time off work," Tugger said just as quietly. His lips quirked. "So you finally saw the sense in what I was saying, hm?"

"Er… yes, I did," Electra answered, trying to blast him with the force of her eyes as if she could shoot fire from them. A soppy kind of smile appeared on Tugger's face.

"I knew you'd come round," he said, his tone on the verge of being adoring. He stood up and took one of her hands in both of his. "When we're together, new and beautiful worlds will come into existence."

The weirdest thing about the statement was that Electra believed that he was serious. "Okay," she said slowly and doubtfully. "Um… let's go," she added, feeling a little embarrassed by Bombalurina's sharp interest and Munkustrap's lazy smile.

"Of course," Tugger whispered. Holding hands, they left the Junkyard.

Munkustrap grinned and leant back. He could rest easy now. "Job well done," he congratulated Electra, even though she was long gone.

"This was your doing?" Bombalurina asked, overhearing him.

"No," Munkustrap lied easily. "But Tugger's been interested for a long time. It's good that Electra's finally come round to him."

"Ah, I see," Bombalurina said slyly. "Because Electra looked _just_ as interested."

_She's catching on to me._ "It'll take her some time to get used to him," Munkustrap said, sending Bombalurina a warning with his eyes. But she wasn't about to stop.

"She works for you, Electra, doesn't she?" the red queen prompted.

"Yes. She sorts of the fine details of the business," Munkustrap said, choosing his wording carefully. "Paperwork and the like."

"But she likes you a lot. You must be a very good manager to her," Bombalurina smiled amusedly. "She'd be willing to perform certain favors if you asked her."

"Just where is this going, Bombalurina?"

"Are you jealous of Tugger, Munkustrap? Do you wish Etcetera loved you as much as she loves him?"

"You're a snake."

"So I'm right?"

Munkustrap turned and eyed her seriously. "Did I say that? Did I ever confirm your little scenario?"

"I suspect I'm correct, my friend," Bombalurina chuckled.

Munkustrap sighed. It was time to pull out the big guns. "_Have you forgotten who I am?_"

That shut her up. She said nothing more, merely turning right around so that she was facing away from him. "You're the leader," she whispered. "The Jellicle Leader."

From afar, Demeter narrowed her eyes and smiled to herself. Victoria wasn't going to like this – not at all.

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Though for some of you, it may still be Christmas Eve, but ah well. Consider this update my present to you. I'm in a bit of a rush, so I didn't proofread, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. ;D**

**Anyway, since it's Christmas, I may as well tell everyone who reviews how much I appreciate it – truly. You inspire me to keep writing, however slowly I do it. So thank you! I hope everyone has a wonderful, wonderful Christmas.**


	12. The Moon

****

A/N: Alright, I don't like having to put notes at the beginning but I'll have to start putting warnings here. PLEASE READ THIS. There will also be a note at the bottom that's slightly important but I would really like some opinions on this.

**I'm thinking that maybe I should change the rating for Better Before to an M. Why? Well, I have plans for the coming chapters (I promise I'll **_**try**_** to write them fast) and I'm thinking, we-ell, this is getting lovely. Real, real lovely.**

**In other words: swearing (of course), abuse, death, slash, slight incest, slight femslash, blood and descriptive fighting scenes/violence/cats being beaten, angry/depressed cats… the list might go on, that's what I can think of off the top of my head. There's no detailed sex or rape. **

**So, M? What do you think? Tell me if you think it already deserves an M, if it might need an M or if it doesn't need to have the rating changed. **

**Warnings: swearing, cute slash (for you homophobes), abuse, death.**

* * *

******11 The Moon**

"Everything is falling into place."

It had been a while since the two of them had met like this, two indistinguishable shadows sitting close.

"It doesn't matter what anyone does now – inevitably, the Jellicles will fall into chaos."

"I can see that, Sir."

"It's just as I've always willed."

"You've worked hard and long."

"All this… it is my doing. And the Jellicles will fall apart and everything I've been waiting for will actually _happen._"

"You are the mastermind."

* * *

"You're back for more, I see," Jemima said, her voice almost bitter.

"I've made it my personal mission to uncover your motives." Coricopat sat down, and Bast, he was sitting too close. Jemima shivered. Coricopat eyed her warily like he was _shy_ or something.

"Dammit," Jemima said. "Look, I'll tell you, then you leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay," Coricopat said very quietly, eyes on her.

"It's Etcetera's doing. She's the reason why I'm here."

"She didn't dismiss you." It was wholly a statement, in no way a question. Everyone would know if Jemima had been dismissed and no word had been passed down saying anything of the sort.

"No, I'm free to return at any time, though she would expect information from me." Jemima's lip curled. "I suppose she wants to know how you all live down here, what you think of cats like – like me…" Jemima turned away. "I'm tired. I'm fed up of cats wanting to eat me, living in this shithole, _starving _all the time – you know, even Etcetera can hunt better than me, why doesn't she just investigate herself? Oh, _no_, she's Munkustrap's favourite, she couldn't possibly." Coricopat watched her, eyes flickering from her big, distressed eyes to her moving lips. "And you know what?" she continued. "I'm fed up with you." She pointed a finger at him as she said this.

He said nothing, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. I'm fed up with you always appearing, of you hating me, of you – of you _saving _me like you did that other day, I mean, what the fuck?" A tear leaked out of her eye. "That isn't right, Coricopat, you should've let me die."

"Let them eat you?" Coricopat shook his head, lips tight. "That's just sick, Jemima. I'm not that sick."

"Yeah, well, maybe I thought you were. You and the rest of our – your lot." Jemima's eyes widened at her slip of tongue. "Look, I'm fed up with that look you keep giving me, too."

"What look?" Coricopat looked slightly alarmed.

"That… you know, that sort of indifferent disdain." Jemima bent so that her forehead rested against her knees and she wrapped her arms all around herself so that she was shielded. "Cause you hate me, you know, and I'm not used to seeing that from so close cause I'm meant to be above you and I'm above you so I'm meant to hate you back, but you know, it's hard to when you saved me and I-" Jemima locked her lips. She was saying too much. Babbling.

Coricopat wasn't saying anything. Jemima sighed inwardly. She'd given it all away. She had to run for it now. She unwrapped her arms from herself and lifted her head. Coricopat was mere inches from her, frozen.

"Dammit, Jemima," he said. "If you'd told me earlier, I would've told you that I don't hate you, you know?" He was getting sucked into those big eyes. Eyes that were the size of the moon, probably from all those nights in the past where she'd stared at it and sung her heart to it.

Those nights when Coricopat had watched from the shadows, Tantomile's gentle hand on his shoulder as he'd cried.

They were both staring at each other now, crying, Jemima mumbling something incoherent. "Why don't you sing anymore?" Coricopat said, his voice almost a groan. He missed it, her voice, _so_ much at that moment. He would go back to watching from afar if she'd just _sing_ again.

"I can't sing from my heart anymore," Jemima sobbed. "And it doesn't feel right if I don't." Suddenly, she was burying herself in Coricopat's chest, needing comfort, needing something solid to support her. Her heart felt so empty, so why did it feel so full all of a sudden?

Coricopat didn't even tense up. Without thinking, he kissed the top of Jemima's head. When she shivered but didn't move, he trailed his lips down over her wet eyelids, her salty cheeks, over every part of her beautiful, beautiful face. And she let him. Her breathing was quickening, her heart filling up with some unnamed emotion. And then Coricopat's lips moved over hers and she whimpered as she kissed him back. They stayed like that, Coricopat bent over Jemima, both shivering in need. Then Jemima pulled back, eyes wide.

"Fuck," she whispered and she shoved Coricopat away. "What are you doing, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Coricopat just stared, mind jumbled and not understanding.

"St-stay away from me, _understand_?" Jemima snarled, backing up.

"Jem-"

"_Did you hear me?_" Jemima screamed. Tears were rolling down her face freely again and Coricopat was crying too.

"Yes, yes," he said, voice cracking.

"Good." Jemima's voice was emotionless. She ran, then, leaving Coricopat gaping after her.

Jemima spent the rest of the night in Alonzo's familiar arms.

* * *

Cassandra stroked Rumpleteazer's head, all the while trying to think of something to say that would let her escape from the constant, terrified embrace the other queen had her in. "Teazer," she began tentatively. "I need to go-"

"Don't go!" Rumpleteazer lifted her eyes to Cassandra's and bit her lower lip. "Please don't go!"

"I-I have to." Cassandra shook her head at Rumpleteazer.

"No!" Suddenly, Rumpleteazer had her lips crushed against the side of Cassandra's face, having been unable to reach her mouth. Cassandra pulled back immediately. She'd always suspected something like this would happen.

Rumpleteazer was far too attached to Cassandra to live with the title of 'extremely dependant best friend' now.

"Don't go!" Rumpleteazer sobbed, grabbing Cassandra's leg, but Cassandra stood up anyway, shaking Rumpleteazer off.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Cassandra said, traces of impatience reaching her voice now. "I have to." She began to walk away, Rumpleteazer losing grip of her leg.

"He's coming for me," Rumpleteazer screamed, slamming her hands on the ground.

Cassandra walked away.

Mungojerrie walked in.

"Hello, darling," he said to Rumpleteazer.

"Cassandra, _Cassandra, CASSANDRA-" _And just like that, Mungojerrie was all around her, his hand over her mouth and muffling her screams. She shut up immediately, knowing that Cassandra was gone and she would never hear her and there was no point in making a racket.

"Good girl," Mungojerrie sneered.

Rumpleteazer turned on him. She would be brave, just like Cassandra. "I know why you do this," she screeched. "I've known you since you were born, I can tell what you're thinking, don't think you can hide it!"

Mungojerrie looked vaguely amused by the resistance. "Oh?"

"You want to prove to Macavity that you're just as good as him," Rumpleteazer spat. "But you're not, you're not even as good as Mistoffelees cause you're not magical in the slightest. And you're so _jealous_ and you're taking it out on me but dammit, _I've done nothing_ and poor Tantomile and poor Coricopat and-" Mungojerrie cut off her stream of anger by placing his hand over her mouth again.

"You're so fucking stupid Rumpleteazer," he said, his voice low and menacing.

Rumpleteazer froze beneath his touch. There was no Cassandra, no one nearby, no one would save her and no one would _want _to save her. And the tom that had a tight grip on her _wasn't_ Mungojerrie – it _wasn't_ him.

It was easier to accept what was going to happen to her that way.

* * *

Jennyanydots stroked his forehead and wished she still had that healing touch she used to have. But to have a healing touch, she needed to have all that was necessary to look after a dying cat and she didn't even have enough food to feed herself.

He was going to die, right here, right in front of her very eyes. She hoped he was comfortable enough, but with an empty stomach like this he obviously wasn't. She rubbed his forehead again and wondered if he could feel her. His eyes flickered open and he stared at her.

She tried to tell herself that he deserved this. He had tried to hunt down her daughter in the hopes of eating her. But she couldn't bring herself to think that. No one deserved to die and even Jennyanydots had to admit her daughter looked awfully tasty and vulnerable these days.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

"It was merely your instincts," Jennyanydots said, trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"If I'd eaten her, I'd be alive now."

"I know."

"But… I'm glad." He was still staring at her. "I wouldn't appreciate life after doing that to her… to you… so I might as well die instead."

Jennyanydots felt tears coming to her eyes. She just stroked his forehead again.

"Life is beautiful and your daughter still has the potential to make her life beautiful again. I don't. I pray that she will live in beauty once again." He nodded very slightly.

Jennyanydots cried aloud when she felt him still beneath her gently stroking fingers. She cried a while and then she said, "Goodbye, Bustopher."

How ironic that he die of hunger.

* * *

Pouncival woke to snuffling sounds. It reminded him eerily of a time long ago, a time when… no. He couldn't think of those times. Those times were long past and he had to remember where he was… oh, yes. He was home. A den that had once been warm, filled with sunshine, smiling eyes and smiling lips. A den that now contained none of that. Smiles were useless and no longer held the meaning they used to.

That time, in the warm den, Pouncival had opened his eyes and had been surprised at the lack of light. It wasn't scary to him, but he was confused as to why he'd woken before the morning after such a long night of dancing and general moonlight madness. He'd yawned and turned over, the blankets rustling.

A snuffle. A wet sniff.

Pouncival's eyes opened again. He'd sat up very quietly. There were others in the den – Plato, Admetus, Tumble. His friends. Was one of them awake? Was one of them…? Yes, there it was. A muffled sob.

A very familiar sob.

Pouncival had quietly climbed over to the bed next to him and he took the hand that was laid flat against the sheets. Tumblebrutus had rolled over and looked up at Pouncival with big, brown eyes. Swollen eyes. Pouncival had squeezed his hand and smiled gently.

"C'mon, outside," Pouncival had said. Tumblebrutus had just nodded and they'd headed out into the moonlight, hands clasped. They went and sat on a heap of junk, not too far away from the den in case Plato or Admetus woke up and worried. They'd sat for a while, Tumblebrutus still sniffling.

"I miss her," Tumblebrutus had mumbled finally, swiping his hand across his tear-stained face, embarrassed.

"Yeah," Pouncival had said, and it wasn't much of an answer, but it was enough for Tumblebrutus. All Tumblebrutus had needed was someone to listen, no more.

"She was warm and… and she smelt like milk. And I thought I could follow her forever and suddenly she brought someone else back and…"

Pouncival had heard this a million times but he would never stop listening for the sake of his best friend.

"And he smelt real bad, you know? Real horrible. And he didn't like us, so…" Tumblebrutus sniffed again.

Pouncival had known that this was a story that many, many street cats could tell, but he said nothing still, just squeezed Tumblebrutus' hand. Just because others shared Tumblebrutus' story didn't make it easier.

"I'm so glad you listen," Tumblebrutus had said finally, leaning into Pouncival's shoulder. They still held hands. Pouncival knew there had to be more to Tumblebrutus' story, because Tumblebrutus wouldn't still be constantly crying over his mother, could he? But the young tom would always hold something back, but Pouncival understood. Tumblebrutus couldn't spill his entire life out to anyone, not even Pouncival.

Pouncival only figured out why Tumblebrutus cried so much later. He only figured it out now as he listened to Tumblebrutus cry again on another bed, a bed across the room, years later. The den stank, hadn't seen the sun or a smile in a long, long time. Pouncival bit his lip. Tumblebrutus was no longer his best friend. Tumblebrutus was just another face in a crowd of cats Pouncival couldn't afford to be close to. Jellicles had to work alone for their own sakes.

Tumblebrutus was a hopeless nip addict, drowning in sorrows, some of which Pouncival were familiar with, some of which Pouncival needed to know. And so Pouncival crept out of his bed.

He hadn't done this in so long. The motions were familiar and they were wrong, but he just told himself he was doing it out of curiosity. Tumblebrutus was still crying, so Pouncival knew that the other tom would be taken by surprise.

Pouncival reached out. Tumblebrutus' hand was there, splayed flat against the dirty sheet. Pouncival stared at it, his fingers almost touching, his fingers tingling. The hand was older, dirtier, but it was the same hand. A changed, same hand. Pouncival shuddered as he took in air and tentatively closed his fingers around Tumblebrutus' hand.

Tumblebrutus' skinny, shaking frame froze. Then he was gripping Pouncival's hand so tightly that Pouncival winced.

"Are you real?" Tumblebrutus said slowly.

"C'mon," Pouncival said, voice catching. It was like the old days. "C'mon, outside."

Tumblebrutus was obviously convinced he'd had too much nip, but he stood up nonetheless and they headed out, hand in hand, into the cold moonlight. The old junkpile was still there, but teetering. Tumblebrutus headed straight there despite the fact that the pile looked ready to fall apart. Pouncival let himself follow. Warning bells were ringing in his head.

They managed to climb atop the pile. They sat in silence, Pouncival staring at the moon, Tumblebrutus staring at Pouncival.

"Are you real?" Tumblebrutus said again.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Pouncival said, still averting his eyes.

Tumblebrutus kept staring, biting his lower lip. "I thought you were different now," he said chokingly.

"I am," Pouncival said, giving Tumblebrutus a cool look. Tumblebrutus lowered his gaze, embarrassed. "But so are you," Pouncival added.

"I know."

"You're not the Tumblebrutus I knew. That Tumble wasn't addicted to nip and as a result wasn't crazy and impulsive. Well, he was crazy to an extent, but… the right kind of crazy. The fun kind." Pouncival stared at the moon again. "He was sweet and nice and he had a crush on Jemima-"

"No, no he didn't." Tumblebrutus' pupils were fluctuating between huge and minute.

Pouncival decided to continue. "And she kept hinting at him, 'C'mon, let's date', but that Tumblebrutus never took the hint. And that Tumblebrutus was best friends with the old Pouncival and they were inseperable." Pouncival gave Tumblebrutus a bitter look.

"Yeah, well, that old Pouncival never cared about being popular. He would've never left his friends for the chance to get a girlfriend and rise in status. His friends meant everything to him. And he was wonderful and gentle and understanding and Bast, he was so beautiful and even the new Pouncival is beautiful…" Tumblebrutus broke down into sobs again. Pouncival was tempted to let go of Tumblebrutus' hand but that would make things worse. "And the old Tumblebrutus cried over Pouncival when Pouncival went on dates with queens and the new Tumblebrutus cries when Pouncival no longer understands him…"

"Tumble…" Pouncival wet his lips. "I-"

"Don't say anything, just… just let me hold your hand a while longer." Tumblebrutus stared at Pouncival pleadingly and Pouncival sighed and nodded.

They held hands all night and well into the morning before Tumblebrutus was ready to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Do you love me yet?**

**Kay, so I still want guesses on the mysterious cats (the ones at the beginning of the chapter). And, uh… oh right, feel free to ask me questions if you didn't get anything. The Pounce/Tumble thing may have been a bit vague. Point out errors if you see them.**

**Now, I have a lot to say right now but that's understandable because I've got the rest of the story sketched out and I know exactly what's going to happen. I hope you read all of it. I'm feeling a little dull and such lately so reviews would help my day. I need some inspiration, so inspire me or something. Please? Otherwise this might end up not being written. And that's a very sad truth.**

**Anyway, I've been thinking of doing a sort of spin-off to this. I know this can be quite a confusing story for some with the way most of the Jellicles have their own plots and there are so many subplots and twists and such. So, like I said, I might write a story where I try and explain each Jellicle's character. It'd be like, Etcetera's story one chapter, then Victoria's story the next. This would include their past, their personality, their relationship, their thoughts and feelings during the timeline of Better Before and perhaps even their aftermath.**

**OPINIONS PLZPLZ?**

**So remember: inspire me. And uh, I'd better shut up now. Rawrrkitty OUT.**


	13. It's Cold

**Warnings: Just some kissing and arguing.

* * *

**

**12 ****It's Cold**

Electra knew that Tugger was pretty much the best kisser she was ever going to meet, but he couldn't hold her attention. He was kissing her and stroking her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear and her eyes were flickering away from his face to all around her, wishing the watching faces of Victoria and Demeter would disappear. They were both smirking and she was helpless, really.

"Unf, Tugger," Electra mumbled, attempting to push him away. Tugger must have taken it as a sign to keep going because his tongue was now down her throat and she couldn't speak. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was not Tugger, it was Munkustrap. It was Munkustrap, his strong arms wrapped around her, Munkustrap breathing heavily and kissing her. Tugger smirked against her lips.

"Fuck." A new voice...? Who...?

Electra threw herself back on the ground. No, no, _no. _Tugger seemed shocked. He stared at her in a lost sort of way. Obviously, he hadn't realized that Etcetera was standing right behind him, eyes livid. Electra let out a sob and buried her face in her arms. She was _so_ stupid.

"Bomba was right," Etcetera snarled. "Bomba was fucking right."

Tugger didn't fail to miss Etcetera's words this time. He turned to face her and smiled, completely unconcerned. "Hey, Etcy, uh… you mind giving us a little space?"

_Damn you Tugger. Damn you._ The words ran repeatedly through Electra's head. Etcetera pretended to not hear Tugger. Tugger would make it out of this unscathed because Etcetera loved Tugger no matter what, but Electra… Electra would…

"Bomba _told_ me something was going on but I laughed it off. I didn't think Electra had it in her to seduce someone like Tugger – someone so _obviously_ out of her league."

"You have it all wrong-" Tugger tried to interrupt. Etcetera ignored him.

"You know what, Electra, I don't think anyone's pissed me off this much since I became Best." She smiled coolly and Electra felt her insides shrivelling up. She had never seen Etcetera's eyes so hate-filled. "First I find you snivelling at Munkustrap's feet, now I catch you casting your pathetic spell over Tugger… I think you need to disappear, Electra."

_It's over_.

"Hold on a second, Etcetera, if you please."

Victoria? What?

"If I'm right, it's been Tugger going after poor little Electra this whole time." The white cat smiled pleasantly. "It's Tugger that's been doing the seducing and I suppose Electra thought she may as well give him a shot, like any good queen would."

"Shut your mouth," Etcetera spat. The hatred in her eyes suddenly increased twofold.

"But it just goes to show that Tugger really isn't interested in a certain someone else…" Victoria smiled lazily.

"You scheming witch!" Etcetera's eyes widened suddenly. "It was _you_ who put Electra up to it!"

"I did?" Victoria feigned surprise strangely well. "I don't recall doing so."

"It was my impression that it was Munkustrap's doing, actually." A new voice. Bombalurina sauntered onto the scene and put a hand on Etcetera's shaking shoulder. Tugger's eyes rested on her. His face showed utter bewilderment.

"You shut up too," Etcetera whispered. She was still shaking, despite the hand on her shoulder. She was falling apart before their eyes.

"No, really," Bombalurina said. "He wants you, heart and soul, back in his arms. I'm sure it was him. Munkustrap put Electra up to it so that you would go back to him, Etcy."

"The fuck?" Victoria spat, real surprise plastered all over her face now. She glanced down at Electra. "You!" she snarled, as if Electra no longer had a name but was simply an object to be yelled at and debated over. "Explain!"

Electra closed her eyes and wished everyone would just go away.

"Electra?" Tugger whispered, sounding helpless. "So… you don't actually want me."

Electra stared at him and wished she didn't have to do this. "I've never wanted you," she said softly.

Tugger just stared at her. Then he stood up and brushed himself off, sending Electra a very cold glare. "Well, fine. I'm out." He tried to swagger his way past Etcetera and Bombalurina, but the red queen shot out a hand and held him back.

"Wait," she said. "This mess needs and explanation and since it seems to revolve around you and Electra, stay."

Tugger rolled his eyes, but didn't move. He let Bombalurina hold his shoulder and glared at Electra again. Electra felt vulnerable on the ground with everyone glaring at her, everyone against her.

"Who put you up to this?" Bombalurina asked Electra. She seemed the only cat there that was even slightly calm.

Electra locked her lips and closed her eyes, hoping that if she couldn't see them, they didn't exist. If she said Victoria, all was lost and she would never have the chance to hold Munkustrap in her arms. Victoria would make sure of that. If she said Munkustrap, she would hurt him and she couldn't do that.

"I think I can offer some insight." Another new voice. This time, it was Demeter, her voice expressionless. "Think about it rather than demanding straightforward answers – that way, we can delve deeper and fully understand what's going on."

"Always so rational, Demeter," Bombalurina said, a hint of a sneer in her voice.

"Etcetera still has her kitten-crush on Tugger, though she's Best and therefore property of the Leader, Munkustrap. Munkustrap obviously chose her for a reason – he loves her. But she doesn't care all too much for him. She needs him on her side, though, to maintain her position in the tribe."

Etcetera made a horrible spitting noise. Electra didn't dare open her eyes.

"Munkustrap is a smart tom. I highly doubt he's oblivious to Etcetera's feelings for Tugger, so perhaps, seeing Tugger's attraction to Electra, thought that it would be best to distract Tugger so that Etcetera could be wholly his. That's certainly likely, isn't it? Making Etcetera hate Tugger and Tugger love Electra in one go. That would guarantee him having Etcetera."

"A probability I saw long ago," Bombalurina said silkily.

"But let's think about it. Everyone knows Etcetera loves Tugger. Everyone knows that Tugger is her fatal weakness. Anyone with a particularly strong hate for Tugger could devise a plan to break Etcetera apart with that one weakness in mind. And it's painfully obvious that Tugger is attracted to Electra. Ah, the plan's there, definitely. So anyone who wanted to cause Etcetera a lot of pain could've put Electra up to it, don't you think?"

"Highly possible," Bombalurina said lazily.

"But we mustn't forget Munkustrap. He's in the equation as well. So if Electra goes after Tugger, they get together, Etcetera screams her head off like she was doing a few minutes ago… and then Munkustrap walks in. What happens now?"

"Munkustrap, in a fit of anger, might, I suppose, dispose of Etcetera." Bombalurina gave a pleasant, ringing laugh. "But I think that's the flaw in the plan. What's the chance he'll do that? He might get pissed off, but Etcetera can start the sweet-talk. That's where Victoria went wrong. Victoria lost her chance because she turned on him and Munkustrap was furious and he chose Etcetera to be his Best instead. But Etcetera knows what to do, doesn't she?"

_Way to be obvious, Bombalurina,_ Electra found herself thinking.

"Course I know," Etcetera said, her tone of voice still malicious.

"What's wrong with you all?" Victoria spat. "Demeter, why are you helping them understand?"

"Maybe I'm tired of this life," Demeter said coolly. "Maybe I'd like to try and be friends with my sister again."

Bombalurina was very quiet. "Yeah," she said finally. "That'd be nice."

_What's going to happen to me now?_ Electra wondered.

"So I'm just a tool in this stupid mess?" Tugger said. "Me and Electra, we're just being used in a war for love and for power?"

"I'm surprised you managed to realize that," Bombalurina chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're eloquent enough to voice your realization," Demeter purred.

"What's all this?"

Another new voice. Electra froze and cowered a little.

"Oh, Munkustrap," Etcetera simpered. "We're just trying to fix a little misunderstanding." Her tone was sickly. Electra hoped with all her heart that he would see through that fake, _ugly_ façade.

Electra opened her eyes and stared at Munkustrap desperately. He was looking straight at her, eyes thoughtful.

"What's happened here, Electra?" he said finally.

Electra's stomach churned. He was directing the question at _her_. He didn't want answers from anyone else.

"I did what I was supposed to," Electra said quietly, "And now they're arguing."

"Oh?" Munkustrap's eyes widened. Electra, her heart heavy, realized that he was going to feign complete ignorance. "That explains very little to me, I'm afraid."

"Basically," Victoria interjected suddenly, "Etcetera stumbled across Electra and Tugger making out and is throwing a huge fit. I'm not sure what the big deal is."

"There's no big deal," Etcetera said hurriedly. "I just thought that Tugger didn't really have his heart in it, that he didn't want to – you know? I was just concerned."

"Your thoughts, Tugger?" Munkustrap said.

"Was it you, Munkustrap? Did you put Electra up to this?" Tugger said heavily.

"Sorry, I was asking if you had your heart in the, er, making out?"

"Yeah. Something like that," Tugger said softly.

Guilt was tearing Electra apart.

"Then everything's resolved. Etcetera, you have no reason to be concerned." Munkustrap smiled widely. "Does anyone have anything more to say?"

"Yeah, I do." Tugger. Electra had been half-expecting Victoria to interject, but she knew that the white queen didn't want to push her luck. "Yeah, I'm just a tool to be used in this big plot. I'm tired of the lies and having to plaster a smile over my confusion. I'm tired of Etcetera giving me that look she's always giving me, of been used as a key to her heart and a key to all the power a Jellicle could wish for. I'm tired of you abusing everything like this, Munkustrap."

Everyone was silent.

"And Munkustrap, you should stop kidding yourself and maybe find someone that appreciates you properly, you know? Someone that'll restore the Jellicle name to something at least half-respectable. I know you hate Dad for pushing all his expectations on you and driving you over the edge, but he loved you. Etcetera is not someone that loves you. She's just a cold-hearted bitch now. And in fact, I liked her-"

"_SHUT UP._"

Electra wasn't sure who had screamed the words. It was Munkustrap or Etcetera or perhaps both. The two of them both had fire in their eyes. Victoria looked very self-satisfied. Demeter and Bombalurina both looked vaguely worried. Tugger smiled coldly. "Alright, I'll shut my mouth. Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Leave." Munkustrap's face was going white. "You can all go."

Victoria, grinning, left with a spring in her step. Demeter followed her, glancing back at Bombalurina. Bombalurina was already heading out after Tugger. Now only Etcetera, Munkustrap and Electra remained.

"Munkustrap, I-" Etcetera began tentatively, putting a hand on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I said go," Munkustrap said coldly.

Etcetera made a panicky gasping noise, but she did as he said and quickly backed off.

Now it was just Electra and Munkustrap. He let out a long breath and Electra wondered if he knew she was there. Finally, he turned to face her. "What's happening, Electra?" he asked quietly. Electra had never seen him so helpless. "What's happening?"

"I did as you asked me to do," she said simply.

"I'm an idiot. Don't do as I tell you ever again."

Electra smiled slightly but said nothing.

"Etcetera looked terrified. And I can't bring myself to admit that Tugger's right, you get me? Etcetera is cold and she doesn't love me. But right now, do I need someone who loves me?"

"Yes," Electra said softly. "We Jellicles could use some love. It's awfully cold where I'm sitting. Where you're standing."

"I know." Munkustrap threw his head back and let out a harsh laugh. "Bast, I know. It's so cold. I never knew it would hurt me like this when you were the one sent out to take the hurt."

Electra's eyes widened. He'd _intended_ her to hurt? But…

_Jellicles only look out for themselves._

And Victoria, Victoria didn't give a shit either. No one did. Electra had forgotten to take care of herself and instead had done other cats favours. She was _so_ stupid, and now she was hurting, even if Munkustrap didn't tell.

"You know what," Electra said coldly, standing up. "I'm leaving. Don't expect me back at work. Do your own filthy paperwork. I quit. I'm done."

"What?" Munkustrap gazed at her open-mouthed. "No, Electra! Don't go! I thought I was talking to someone who understood! _Don't go!_"

"'_I'm an idiot. Don't do as I tell you ever again,_'" Electra quoted back at him before abandoning the scene.

Munkustrap groaned. It was even colder now that Electra wasn't there to fall back on. Somehow, the fact that she'd cared enough to stay, to actually have stayed close to him all this time…

He'd used her, and now she was broken and didn't want to be used anymore.

* * *

"This is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen."

"Sir, I'm glad to see you happy."

"It's the fruit of the sapling I've been nursing since the day the Jellicles banished me." Macavity turned to Exotica and smiled a delighted, twisted smile at her. "I told them that I was too clever for them and they didn't believe me."

"And now you are leading the Jellicles into ruin." Exotica smirked.

"They fell for it all so easily." Macavity laughed again. "Oh, the brilliancy."

* * *

**A/N: Mystery cats: Macavity and Exotica. I know I'm weird for doing so much out of the ordinary and then putting Macavity behind it all, but Macavity is, after all, the perfect villain character. That can't be denied. I don't completely disregard canon. ^^;**

**SO. Drama! And such... I'm sorry to those who wanted a happy-like Electra/Tugger thing forevahhh, but this is the way life works, I'm afraid.**

**Ooh, plus I have an idea for a story. I posted it on dA but I'll put it on my profile so you guys can see it. So uh, go look at my profile. :D And opinions please.  
**

**Review? (the next chapter is full of excitement, so look forward to it.) I'll attempt another ninja-like update. ;)**


	14. Blood and Love

**Warnings: Violence and slash.

* * *

**

**13**** Blood and Love**

Mungojerrie dragged Rumpleteazer by a suffocating grip on her upper arm and she was miserable, but she kept quiet. She wanted so badly for Cassandra to reappear, but the Junkyard was huge and Cassandra was probably just basking in the sun with Etcetera.

Though apparently, Etcetera wasn't the happiest Jellicle in the world at the moment. The thought made Rumpleteazer smile ever so slightly.

"Hello, Mungojerrie!" Rumpleteazer hadn't noticed at all, but all of a sudden, Tantomile was there. Blearily, Rumpleteazer raised her eyes to the other queen, but Tantomile was looking straight at Mungojerrie and was, of course, acting as if Rumpleteazer didn't exist.

"Tantomile," Mungojerrie nodded.

"Want to help me rip Coricopat's throat out?" Tantomile invited.

"What did he do this time?" Mungojerrie sighed.

Rumpleteazer shuddered slightly. She hated being dragged around like this, a toy for when Mungojerrie needed to vent out his anger. He only had respectable (okay, not quite _respectable_) conversations with Tantomile because he needed her powers to have any power of his own.

"He's still sneaking around," Tantomile said furiously. "But he can't hide from me."

"Let's go see what we can do about the wretch, then," Mungojerrie purred.

Rumpleteazer shuddered again. Poor her. Poor Coricopat. They were both victims, more so than most of the other Jellicles.

When they found Coricopat, it was more than obvious what his _crime_ was. The area he was standing in stank of another cat. A queen. Jemima.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Tantomile cooed at Coricopat's back.

"What are you doing here?" His tone was resigned, like he'd been expecting her to eventually turn up.

"Mungojerrie and I are here to remind you that I told you how stupid it was to be interested in her." Of course, Rumpleteazer was forgotten again. As Tantomile spoke, Rumpleteazer was thrust aside and she slid to the ground and didn't even think of moving.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Coricopat said roughly, meeting Tantomile's eyes. "Right as usual, Tantomile. Now leave me be."

"We're also here to remind you that you said you'd devote your every thought, your whole being to us not so long ago," Tantomile said cruelly. "And now we find you already moving astray… my, my."

Coricopat's entire body was tense. Mungojerrie was on the verge of taking him down and Tantomile was licking her lips viciously. Rumpleteazer could take no more.

"Why don't you just run?" Rumpleteazer screamed. "Bast, _run_!"

Mungojerrie's leg snapped back in a crudely aimed kick and Rumpleteazer felt a dizzying impact to her temple. She felt blood on her face and she coughed and she felt blood in her mouth. Blood, _again_. Its taste was so familiar. She felt herself sinking into that horrible taste.

Through her ringing ears, she could hear yelling. Groaning, high-pitched yelling. But nothing much mattered anymore.

* * *

"Well, this is all a big failure." Cassandra's tone was impatient. "I bet Etcetera's forgotten about her orders for us now that there's so much shit in her own life. We could just head back up into the sun, you know?"

Jemima stayed quiet. She knew she could just up and leave, but something about that action felt awful to her.

"Why so glum?" Cassandra cocked her head. "Aren't you excited?"

"Are you?" Jemima said softly.

"Well, not really. But there's nothing much exciting up with Etcy either. I thought you'd enjoy the drama, though."

"Nah." Jemima turned away. "It's all kinda pissing me off."

"What, so you _want_ to stay down here?" Cassandra waggled her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're serious."

Jemima didn't get the opportunity to reply. From the distance, there was a yell. "Oh, fuck," Cassandra said and abruptly, she was up and running.

"Cassandra, where-" Jemima cut herself off. From wherever Cassandra was running to, the sounds of pain were erupting and ringing clearly to her. There was no doubting that one of the voices, one of the voices filled with agony belonged to…

_He saved me and I up and left him._

Jemima didn't give herself time to call herself an idiot. She knew that if she'd stopped and thought it out, she'd have denied her inner feelings and have let Coricopat suffer whatever horrible pain was being inflicted upon him. She certainly wouldn't have thrown herself into a situation where she could very well be hurt too. Yet, there she was, running towards him and his screaming.

She almost tripped over Cassandra when she finally arrived. Cassandra was on her knees, cradling another queen, whispering in her ear. But Jemima didn't pay too much attention to Cassandra.

There was some tom – a tom that wasn't overly huge and muscled but still carried an air of danger – lashing out at Coricopat, at Coricopat's beautiful, chiselled face. And Tantomile was standing back and laughing.

Fury bit Jemima in the heart like a wild animal. Again, she gave herself no time to think. She marched towards Tantomile and sent a fist cannoning into the other queen's face. Tantomile reeled back, obviously shocked and let Jemima pummel her for a few moments before she could make sense of the situation. Then Tantomile was lashing back and Jemima was screaming too as blood choked up from her throat and stained her soft fur. Jemima pulled out her polished claws and was glad she kept them sharp when she raked them deep into some part of Tantomile's face over and over. In truth, she couldn't see what she was doing anymore. There was blood in her eyes and she was having trouble blinking it away. So when a fist came from the side, she wasn't expecting it, and the breath was knocked out of her.

She fell back onto the ground and finally had the sense to rub the blood out of her eyes. Tantomile leaned over her, menace written all over her face. Jemima looked past her and saw Coricopat putting up a weak sort of fight.

"_Why aren't you keeping him still, Tantomile?_" Coricopat's torturer was snapping.

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm occupied!_" Tantomile said, her tone equally annoyed. It was the distraction Jemima had been hoping for. Jemima ripped her body up from the ground, ignoring the pain the shot through her, and slammed her head into Tantomile's. Tantomile let out a loud curse and fell back. Stars were shooting through Jemima's head. Tantomile was on the ground too, though, so that was good. Jemima let out a long breath and wrapped her arms around her head. It felt like it was trying to rip itself in two, as if the impact of Tantomile's own skull had been too much.

_It was too much_.

Now Jemima couldn't do much moving except for thrashing around – and the thrashing wasn't anything voluntary. She was vaguely aware that she was screaming and that Tantomile was lying very still a few feet away. She was vaguely aware that the Coricopat was suddenly on his feet, fighting back properly at last.

But she could only note it in the very back of her mind, the only part of her that wasn't screaming.

* * *

It took Coricopat a while to realize that Tantomile's iron bonds on his mind had quite suddenly loosened considerably. He wasn't fully aware what was happening around him, but Tantomile had been distracted and _this_ was his chance. He only knew two things: pain and the need to keep himself alive. He lashed out and heard Mungojerrie cursing in shock. He heard Mungojerrie saying something and Tantomile answering in a flustered sort of voice.

And then the bonds fell away completely.

The first thing Coricopat registered was Mungojerrie with his back turned, so he flew forward, sending Mungojerrie to the ground. In the few seconds while he was falling with Mungojerrie, Coricopat saw a few other things: Tantomile unconscious on the ground and thrashing wildly next to her and clearly not in her right mind, _Jemima_.

_She came back. _

Coricopat pummelled Mungojerrie with all the fight he had left within him. He had Mungojerrie pinned to the ground and there wasn't much that the other cat could do. Coricopat made sure that Mungojerrie was out cold before he finally stood up.

If Jemima wasn't crying out in pain before his very eyes, it would've been very amusing how easy it was to turn it all around so Mungojerrie and Tantomile were the victims for once. He knelt down beside her and took her into his arms.

"Hey," Coricopat said. "I thought I was going to have to go back to trying to hate you, but maybe you've changed my mind."

Jemima was looking straight at him but not seeing him. Shadows lurked behind her eyes. She let out a soft moan. "Hey, Jemima. Look at me when I talk, okay?"

She wasn't physically capable of doing so. Coricopat lowered his lips to hers briefly and then looked at her again. She let out a whimper and shuddered, her eyes still unfocused. Coricopat laughed bitterly. "I suppose in real life, it can't be fixed with a kiss."

He looked around. Rumpleteazer had disappeared. Tantomile was still out cold. And Mungojerrie… where _was_ Mungojerrie?

That was the last thought that went through Coricopat's head before he felt an impact to the back of his head.

* * *

Cassandra dragged Rumpleteazer away from the fighting. She heard new screams joining the cacophony going on behind her – Jemima? Jemima was there, now. But Cassandra couldn't afford to turn and check if her friend was okay. Rumpleteazer needed her now. Jemima would have to take care of herself.

When Cassandra thought that they'd put enough distance between themselves and the fight, she slumped back against something solid and pulled Rumpleteazer's lolling head into her lap.

"Hey, darling. Hey, Teaze."

Rumpleteazer's eyelashes were flickering. Awful bruising discoloured the patches on her face where fur had been torn away. Rumpleteazer's swollen and bloody lips twitched, but she seemed unable to make out words.

"Hey, sugar. Hey, honey." It seemed all that Cassandra could do was spout ridiculous pet names. "I'm here now, alright? And I'm sorry for leaving."

Rumpleteazer nodded very slightly. She felt at least a _little_ safer now.

* * *

Tumblebrutus was in bed again. He'd spent nearly all night outside with Pouncival, just like the old days. His head was clearer than it had been in a long time. He couldn't find his nip, but he knew he would remember where he'd put it eventually, so he was trying to sleep again. There was some sort of commotion going on someplace close, but he just stuffed his head into his scrappy pillow and ignored it.

Pouncival had gone off somewhere. Tumblebrutus smiled sadly to himself. "Pouncival," he said aloud. The name was delicious. "Pouncival," he said again, delighting in the way it rolled off his tongue with such ease. He remembered the feel of Pouncival's hand snaking around his own when he'd thought that Pouncival really didn't care. But maybe Pouncival still did have a little bit of care in him after all. It gave Tumblebrutus a little hope, a little sunshine. He felt alive. He didn't need nip, not at the moment. He needed Pouncival's hand, that was all.

If Pouncival was willing to give it again. Had this been a one time thing?

"Pouncival," Tumblebrutus said again, a little sadder now.

"Would you stop saying 'Pouncival', goddammit?" came a low growl from somewhere in the room.

"Oops," Tumblebrutus said. He'd forgotten that Admetus was trying to nap.

"No, it's fine." Tumblebrutus heard Admetus shuffling around and yawning. "I'll get up and you can say Pouncival's name as much as you like. I need to check out what Plato's up to. He hasn't slept here for a while. I kinda miss him." Admetus ruffled Tumblebrutus' fur as he passed, chuckling to himself.

"Have fun," Tumblebrutus said happily, though not adding in the giggle that was a habit to him. He knew Pouncival didn't like the giggle. Tumblebrutus' head was so very clear.

He was just about to fall asleep again when he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps approaching his bed.

"I buried your nip."

Tumblebrutus was so happy to hear Pouncival's voice that at first, he didn't completely register what Pouncival had said.

"Hi, Pounce," Tumblebrutus said, sitting up and giving a huge smile.

Pouncival nodded back, smirking slightly. Bast, what a beautiful face… "I buried your nip," Pouncival repeated.

"Wait, what?" Tumblebrutus was immediately on his feet, shaking off any sleep that had come to him while he'd been lying in bed day-dreaming of Pouncival. "Y-you didn't!"

"Yeah, I did."

Tumblebrutus' eyes widened in panic and he tried to push past Pouncival, but the other tom grabbed on to his wrist, preventing him from leaving. "No, Pounce! You don't get it!" Tumblebrutus hissed. Pouncival just smirked. All Tumblebrutus could think was that suddenly, Pouncival was an enemy, Pouncival was _evil_. Tumblebrutus twisted out of Pouncival's grip and threw him back.

"My nip, where is it?" Tumblebrutus yelled.

Pouncival was falling backwards. Pouncival's mouth was parted, breath was rushing through his lips and air was rushing past him. His eyes were on Tumblebrutus when his head hit the ground. He winced before his eyes closed.

The nip was immediately forgotten. Tumblebrutus was on his knees, lifting Pouncival upright so that he could lean against the bed. "Pouncival!" Tumblebrutus said frantically, the name still wonderful on his tongue. Pouncival opened his eyes and stared at Tumblebrutus in a disorientated way.

"Hey, Tumble," he said, words slurred. Tumblebrutus fixed his eyes on Pouncival's moving lips. "You have really nice eyes when they're all clear. When there's no… no… no nip…" His brow furrowed. "I didn't really… notice before… you know?" He laughed and even though it was a strange sound ripped from his throat, Tumblebrutus still loved the sound of it 'cause he hadn't heard Pouncival laugh in a while.

"You have nice eyes too," Tumblebrutus said in a rush. "When they're not full of cold anger, but they're usually cold, especially to me these days… but I've always known that you have nice eyes."

"Thank you," Pouncival smiled. Tumblebrutus hoped that Pouncival wouldn't be angry when he was in his right mind again.

"You have a smile too," Tumblebrutus continued. "I missed it."

"Yeah, I like your smile when it's not full of nip," Pouncival said. He wasn't really making too much sense to Tumblebrutus. "Your breath smells pretty good now. How long since you've had nip?"

"A while," Tumblebrutus said bitterly, because he knew he wasn't getting anymore anytime soon.

"Yeah, I thought so. Your smile is nice. And your teeth don't look so stained. You know that time you kissed me?"

Tumblebrutus felt himself going cold. "Yeah," he managed to whisper.

"Well, that was kinda gross if you get me. I'm not trying to offend you or anything, it's just that you tasted like nip and I'm not really into nip, sorry about that, you must have been pretty upset, but it's not you, I swear!" Pouncival was blathering on and on, but Tumblebrutus listened intently, all the while his happiness returning.

"So now that I don't taste like nip?" he said tentatively.

Pouncival smiled brightly. And then Tumblebrutus was being knocked back because Pouncival was pushing forward and bowling him over. Pouncival had Tumblebrutus trapped against the opposite wall and was smiling very strangely. Tumblebrutus' breath quickened. "Uh, Pouncival?" he said.

"I like the way you say my name," Pouncival whispered. And then Tumblebrutus was being pulled into a rough sort of a kiss, Pouncival's arms snaking around his back. He was stunned and for a moment he couldn't kiss back because _this was Pouncival_. _Pouncival was not gay._ But then he realized that this was the tom he'd loved all these years and that he had to take his chance. He placed his hand on the back on Pouncival's head and pulled him closer. Pouncival was practically in Tumblebrutus' lap and they were pressed together _so close_ and Tumblebrutus' heart was thrilling because he'd never experienced anything quite like this before. He'd kissed queens before and they had been beautiful, but they had been _nothing _like this.

Finally, Tumblebrutus had to pull away for some air. He gasped heavily for breath.

"What are you doing?" Pouncival hissed. "I thought you wanted this."

"I need to breathe," Tumblebrutus said, amused. "And besides, I thought you _didn't_ want this."

"I must've changed my mind," Pouncival said offhandedly. Then he was trying to kiss Tumblebrutus again, but Tumblebrutus had to make sure that wasn't just a kiss that was born from a bump on the head.

"Pounce, Pounce," he said. "Are you sure you're not going to regret this?"

"Why would I regret this?" Pouncival said somewhat lustily. Tumblebrutus' breath caught.

"A few days ago you hated it when I kissed you… and now… you've hit your head, Pounce, maybe you don't _really_ want this." Tears were springing to Tumblebrutus' eyes.

"You tasted like nip, it was disgusting, like I said," Pouncival snapped. "And do _you _even want this? You're acting like you don't. I changed my mind somewhere in the middle of the night while I was holding your hand when I saw the way you looked in the moonlight. Don't you get it?" And now Pouncival was starting to pull away, his eyes full of hurt that Tumblebrutus had experienced so many times before.

Tumblebrutus wasn't about to let this chance slip away, even if it was just Pouncival after a hit to the head. He pulled Pouncival back down and they were completely crushed together. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"I'm not about to let you go after waiting so long," Tumblebrutus whispered.

And then they were, somehow, kissing again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys. It's been a while, but I finally decided to update. So, PounceBrutus (lol) seems to have made some progress, as has... uh... JemiPat (ohdear). I really do hope it's not too confusing. :/**


	15. Hearts Do Change

**Warnings: Slight incest, violence, swearing, hateful bitches being hateful.

* * *

**

**14**** Hearts Do Change (Reason)**

Bombalurina really wasn't sure where Etcetera had gone. The younger queen had hopped off the TSE1 quite a while ago, claiming that she simply wanted a walk. But Bombalurina hadn't missed the dark look in Etcetera's eyes.

Since the incident with Electra and Tugger where everything had gone wrong, Etcetera hadn't been saying much. She'd just sit stiffly on the TSE1, like she was trying to get the message across that she was still like royalty. Plato had hopped up and spoken to her for a while once, and that'd helped a little, but not much. Bombalurina knew that she could do nothing to help; Etcetera was furious at her for her "interactions" with Demeter and everything else she'd said that day.

At least Bombalurina hadn't been dismissed, though she suspected that Etcetera simply didn't feel she had the authority to do so anymore. Etcetera's eyes were always dull and she wouldn't even look at Tugger anymore.

Even if Bombalurina _were_ dismissed, she knew it would be okay. Every time she saw Demeter now, she'd smile and the other queen would smile back with a warmth that Bombalurina had missed. Bombalurina remembered how they'd used to support each other – Demeter always frightened, first because of Macavity, then because she knew she was losing Munkustrap. Bombalurina struggling to hold on to herself through nights of drinking and Bast knew what else. Since then, they'd both changed, but they were both still struggling.

Bombalurina yawned a little and stretched. The hood of the TSE1 wasn't very warm – it was too early and the sun hadn't been doing too much shining. As well as that, Bombalurina was alone. It was a strange feeling. Just then, she felt the TSE1 vibrate with the impact of someone climbing up.

"Plato?" she said uncertainly, turning to face the cat.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "Where's Etcetera?"

"She went for a walk," Bombalurina shrugged. She wasn't going to let on that she was a little worried. Etcetera would hate that. _You don't need to worry about _me_. I'm still Best, you know._ She could almost hear Etcetera's lofty tones in her ear.

"Oh." Plato shuffled uncomfortably. "She said she'd be here. She said that she wanted to talk about something with me." He frowned. "She said she wanted me to help her with something she was going to do," he added.

"What was she going to do?" Bombalurina said, eyes narrowed. She didn't like the sound of this.

"I really don't know, but she looked so sad that I agreed to help her with whatever it was. I suppose she doesn't need my help after all."

"I don't like this, Plato. Go after her," Bombalurina said, though she really just needed a little time alone to think. Plato nodded and left without saying anything more. Bombalurina hadn't thought he was a tom to be so easily bossed around – either he was worried too or Bombalurina frightened him. Perhaps both.

"Etcetera left by herself?" Bombalurina recognized Demeter's voice immediately. The black and gold queen was standing hesitantly beneath the TSE1.

"Come up here." When Demeter didn't move, Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "There's no one else here – no one's going to care, alright?"

"If you say so," Demeter said quietly. She hoisted herself up so that she was on the very edge of the TSE1. Bombalurina sighed and shifted so that she was sitting next to her.

"Yes, Etcetera left by herself. Do you have any idea what she's trying to do?"

Demeter frowned. "I saw her earlier – she was definitely alone. I think she was looking for something."

"Huh. I hope she doesn't kill herself or anything." Bombalurina spoke as if she were nonchalant, but she felt a little sickened inside.

"No, she wouldn't," Demeter said immediately. "She didn't look as if she were, well, depressed. She looked like she was on a mission. Maybe she was searching for Munkustrap?"

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Why do you care?" Demeter looked at Bombalurina piercingly. "I mean, it's not like she really cares about you. She hated you when she was little because you and Tugger were always on and off. And now after what she's doing to Munkustrap, I don't see much reason to like her."

"I take it as my responsibility to look after her because kittens need to be cared for." Bombalurina smiled wryly. "And Etcetera is really still kitten-hearted."

"She'd kill you for that."

"Yeah." Bombalurina laughed long and loud.

* * *

Etcetera _was_ looking for something.

In her mind, she was a lost case. After what had happened with Electra and Tugger, it had become clear to her that someone was out to get her. And it _was_ true that she had eyes only for Tugger and that she wasn't _really_ interested in Munkustrap at all. But she needed Munkustrap if she was going to keep living the luxurious life she'd had. What Tugger had said to Munkustrap had her thinking that he was going to do as Tugger said: find someone new.

And then she'd seen the triumph on Victoria's face and everything became clear to her.

Everyone had always believed that Etcetera was a silly little thing, but the truth was, she was perhaps the smartest kitten of the lot. The only thing was, she had been constantly frightened of not being accepted. She read into everything that happened to her, every single little thing others said to her and believed that the world was out to get her. So she built a new Etcetera and hid behind it. No matter what, people couldn't hurt her because they were, in reality, shooting at her wall and not at Etcetera herself.

So Etcetera had become the loud but dumb kitten. And she'd accepted it and let others tease her because they weren't teasing _Etcetera_, really.

Etcetera was incredibly perceptive when she needed to be. She'd listened to everything Demeter had said, watched the constantly changing, flickering expressions on everyone's faces. She'd seen Tugger's dull acceptance and the annoyance with which he had regarded Etcetera. She'd seen Electra cowering on the ground, Electra who was definitely in love with Munkustrap and not Tugger. She'd seen Victoria's eyes changing from worried to victorious. She'd seen Munkustrap listening intently to Tugger's little speech. She'd seen Victoria's immature little fist pump and her malicious grin and _oh_ it made Etcetera so angry.

Victoria was the reason Etcetera was everything she was. Victoria was the reason Etcetera had to hide, Victoria was the reason Etcetera came out of her shell to achieve her position of Best, Victoria was the reason Etcetera was crumbling, Victoria was the reason why Etcetera was out walking by herself.

She _would _find Victoria and maybe then Etcetera could find some peace of mind.

* * *

Victoria yawned and pursed her lips. Her face in the mirror depicted everything a Best was meant to look like. Munkustrap was tiring of trying to control Etcetera's feelings. Soon enough, Etcetera would be another shadow skulking in the dirtiest parts of the Junkyard and Victoria could go to Munkustrap and remind him that she had always been his first choice.

_Victoria_ had always been better. She'd been the first Best of the Junkyard but she'd slipped up and Munkustrap had fallen for her silly sister. But Victoria was gorgeous and she was smart and she would go and whisper beautiful lies into Munkustrap's ear and convince him he had found love in the chilly white queen.

And then everything would go back to the way it was meant to be.

"Hey."

Annoyance blossomed over the face of Victoria's reflection. Slowly, with a long, drawn-out sigh, she turned from her own beautiful image and eyed Etcetera with disdain.

"Hello," she said, her tone scathing. Etcetera smiled in a shy sort of manner.

"I wanted to talk to you, Victoria," Etcetera said softly. "I miss you."

Inside, Victoria was cackling. "Oh… oh honey, me too," she said, slipping into the perfect act of sadness. "Come here."

Etcetera made a snuffling noise and wiped her eyes. She went to Victoria and pulled her into a hug. Victoria grimaced but patted Etcetera on the back. "There, there," she said. Inside, Victoria was laughing and laughing. Trust Etcetera to come snivelling at her feet. She would probably kneel down and start begging for forgiveness in a few moments. Victoria couldn't wait to see what Etcetera would do.

"Victoria," Etcetera whispered into her ear. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking how much I missed how close we used to be," Victoria lied.

"That's cute." And then Etcetera had smacked Victoria across the face, _hard_. Victoria had no time to react or even think before Etcetera had an arm constricting round Victoria's neck and her claws deep in the side of Victoria's face. Victoria couldn't breathe. Victoria was panicking, she was struggling but she couldn't make sense of anything. She was trying to lash out at Etcetera but Etcetera was grinning and her eyes were full of malice. Victoria knew that nothing she was doing was effective.

"You fucking stupid bitch," Etcetera hissed, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Victoria passed out.

* * *

Victoria woke up and saw a shape in the entrance to her den. She moaned, her bleeding lips unable to make out words.

"Bast, I suppose you let your guard down." Victoria could hardly make sense of the words. The voice swam through her head, distorted. Who…? "Don't tell me you can't tell who I am, Victoria."

Victoria moaned again. What was that horrible taste on her tongue? She licked her lips. A coppery tang… Her vision twisted weirdly and lights flashed in her eyes before things became a little clear. She could distinguish colours now. The shape in the entrance of her den was black and white.

"Do you remember me? Mistoffelees?" The voice was slightly scornful, and – oh. Mistoffelees. Of course. Victoria made a noise that hopefully signalled to Mistoffelees that she recognized him. Mistoffelees sighed in an irritated fashion and came closer so that he was standing over Victoria. He rested a hand on her forehead and suddenly, Victoria could see and hear properly and she remembered everything that had happened. Her lips tightened in anger.

"That any better?" Mistoffelees said. "You can explain to me how this happened?"

"Etcetera," Victoria spluttered. "I didn't know she had it in her." She squirmed slightly, wincing when pain bit into her. Finding the strength to lift her head slightly, she took in the damage to her body. It seemed that after rendering Victoria unconscious, Etcetera had gone to many lengths to makes sure that Victoria would wake up in a lot of pain. She could feel the bruising flowering across her torso and could see the sickening brown of dried blood soaked into her fur.

She had looked so beautiful before Etcetera had come in.

"You're not looking at your best, I'm afraid," Mistoffelees informed her, a hint of amusement in his tone. How he could sit and smile, Victoria was unsure. "So what exactly did Etcetera do?"

"She came in and said… she said she missed me. And I pretended that, oh yeah, I missed her too. I wanted to see her snivel at my feet. I wanted to laugh at her pathetic face. She came over and hugged me and asked me what I was thinking. I said something all nice and cutesy to please her. And then… and then she was suddenly trying to strangle me. I woke up… like this." Victoria bit her lip.

"You really did underestimate her, didn't you?" Mistoffelees laughed to himself. "Oh, that's sweet, Victoria. Really, maybe you still have a heart in you after all."

"Fuck off," Victoria snapped. Mistoffelees had insulted her with a compliment and she didn't know how to feel.

"Very well," Mistoffelees said, amused. "But don't expect me to heal you. You'll have to lay there and try and clean yourself off even though you're probably as bruised and bloody on the inside as you are in appearance. Go ahead." Mistoffelees made to leave.

"No! I'm… I'm sorry, Mistoffelees. Help me. Please." Victoria hated that she had to resort to speaking in such a pleading manner, but he was right. Pain was aflame within her. She couldn't bring herself to move.

"Why should I?" Mistoffelees cocked his head and smiled down at Victoria. "I've spent a lot of my time meeting up with you and discussing things with you, but you've never really told me why you needed me. Maybe you're really just a big waste of my time, Victoria. After all, you never even told me what you were planning and now that it's all out in the open, I can see that it's a very foolish, fragile kind of a plan. You're lucky it hasn't already failed, but it will now that you've been successfully beaten up by Etcetera. I mean really, Victoria. _Etcetera."_

"No, I'm so close," Victoria breathed, her eyes closing. "I'm not going to fail."

"And you know what? It really _is_ a huge waste of my time. I get nothing out of this – the only reason I wanted to help in the first place was because, well, I _cared_." He gritted his teeth. "But you're giving yourself to Munkustrap." Spite.

"Mistoffelees."

"Munkustrap's not going to live like this, definitely not. You'll see Etcetera crying in a corner, yes. I know you want that. But Munkustrap's made it quite clear that he doesn't care for you. You end here, Victoria. Try and be satisfied with what you have."

"Why don't you want to heal me? Is it… is it that you've lost it? Your ability to actually do anything good with your magic?" Their voices were raised a little too high now. Victoria took a deep breath.

Mistoffelees scoffed. "It's more like I can't be bothered. Who needs healing and shit like that?"

"What are you going to do?" Victoria gazed at Mistoffelees blearily. "So you're going to leave me here and I'll have to try and fend for myself. And then?"

"I'm going to confront Macavity." Mistoffelees smiled in a lazy sort of way. "It seems like a good thing to do."

"What?"

"I want to know what he's up to. He and Exotica have been sneaking around… and suddenly, it seems very suspicious. He doesn't want to see me anymore. Blew up at me when I went for a lesson. Apparently, he was very busy laughing his head off at Etcetera crying in her den."

Victoria's mouth went dry. "Why would Macavity care?"

"I have a feeling he cares very much," Mistoffelees said, grinning. And he turned away again, preparing to leave again-

"No!" Victoria's hands balled into fists. "How can you just leave me like this? I'm your sister!"

Mistoffelees turned back again and cocked an eyebrow. "My sister, huh? Yes, but my other sister was the one who did this to you. I'm kinda getting the feeling that being tied by blood means pretty little in this situation. I mean really, if we're going to look at it this way, I probably should be kicking you and breaking a few more of your ribs, right?"

"No, no, Mistoffelees." Victoria was sobbing now. She'd never let herself be so vulnerable. Mistoffelees' eyebrows were creasing together. "It's not the same. Etcetera's always been detached. We were always so close. Etcetera's not part of the family, for all I'm concerned. It's just you and me." She turned her wet eyes on him, eyes that for once were not frosty.

Mistoffelees sighed and seated himself beside her head. "That is true," he said. "We never really cared about Etcetera. We'd just hang out and dance together and…" He rested a hand on Victoria's cheek. "We'd do stuff and pretend we were just like our mother and father. We pretended to be mated and we played couples and families."

"Yeah," Victoria whispered.

They stared at each other. They were kittens again. Kittens that didn't plot and scheme and hate because they didn't even understand the concepts of the words.

"One more time," Mistoffelees smiled.

He bent to kiss her bloody lips. He kissed away the blood and the bruises and all the pain. It was only a gentle kiss – they'd only ever been light, gentles kisses because they'd been young. Now it was different and they understood they shouldn't even be kissing in the first place. Mistoffelees pulled away and examined Victoria. The blood was gone and she started sitting up, sighing in relief when she realized she could move. There was still pain and she knew that Mistoffelees couldn't fix everything but he'd done enough.

"Thank you," Victoria said in an apologetic way. Mistoffelees understood. Victoria had to go back to being cold and hard now. And so did Mistoffelees.

But now, it was a little different because Victoria no longer felt as if being the Best was important anymore.

* * *

Plato did just as Bombalurina had told him to. He looked for Etcetera. It wasn't really too difficult to follow her trail – she hadn't taken any measures to prevent anyone from tracking her. And interestingly enough, her trail lead straight to Victoria's den.

He wasn't even going to chance a peek in there.

So he went in the other direction, realising very quickly that Etcetera had headed out that way. He walked and walked – where was Etcetera even going?

The answer was clear. Back to her den.

Plato had never set foot in Etcetera's den. Well, he almost had once – that was a long time ago, though, a different Plato, a different den. It didn't count.

But now, hearing the torn silence within the den, sensing Etcetera's life but not quite able to see her, Plato knew he had to enter. He took a single step inside. It was awfully dark. Etcetera's scent was strong. So was the scent of blood. Plato wasn't one to be frightened, but the rank smell of scarlet made a shiver tingle within him.

"Etcetera?" he asked tentatively, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

The cry of silence met his ears.

He looked to one side of the den. There was the outline of Etcetera's bed. To the other side... _ah_. Plato bent over the crumpled shape of Etcetera, trying to get a closer view. Was she hurt?

"Away," Etcetera rasped. For once, Plato felt he had to ignore the Best's orders.

"No." Plato squinted. Etcetera's hands looked as though they'd been dipped in a bucket of deep red paint, then rubbed together in an effort to remove it. The fur was clumped together, slowly drying. But there was no sign of injury there. He quickly skimmed his eyes down her slender body, knowing that she was glaring at him through her half-closed eyes. A few splatters of blood, like someone had taken a red fountain pen and flicked it in her direction. But no cuts, no wounds, no sign of injury.

The only sign of pain was in her face. In her eyes. Her malice tainted eyes.

"Bast, Etcetera," Plato mumbled. "What have you done?"

And she just laughed coldly and said, "I'm going to save myself, Plato. No matter what happens." She closed her eyes. She looked a little less malevolent that way. "It's only natural for me to fight to protect myself."

"But Etcetera..." Plato frowned. "What gives us intelligence, morals, life... it's that we fight to protect _others_."

And Etcetera had nothing to say. But in her mind, she realised how she would save herself. By saving others, she would save herself.

* * *

**A/N: **_**More**_** from rawrrkitty. Hooray. I guess I have the opposite of writer's block at the moment, whatever that happens to be called. This chapter had to be messed with pretty heavily – the last bit was written just now. But yeah.**

**Some of you may know that I'm trying to figure out my life right now. A big change just happened (see "The Pretender") and I don't know what to do with myself. But I will always write for you guys if you keep wanting it. Thanks to everyone who supports me. :)**


	16. Dramatics

**Warnings: As far as this chapter goes, it's pretty clean. But the A/N at the bottom is a monster and PLEASE READ IT, IT'S IMPORTANT. IT CONCERNS THE SPIN-OFF /end caps. Thanks. :)

* * *

**

**15**** Dramatics**

Electra had been keeping to herself ever since the incident with Tugger. If she was going to be honest with herself, she was frightened to the point where she should've been shivering and crying all through the day. Strangely enough, no tears would come and she managed to keep a perfectly indifferent front on all day whenever she talked to anyone, though she generally avoided talking. When she talked they always wanted to know exactly what had happened; _who_ put her up to leading Tugger on? Did she know what Munkustrap was going to do? She wished she could scream at them all and run.

As it was, she was sitting in her little den, sipping water and staring emotionlessly at the ceiling. She had nothing to do anymore. She'd given up her job organizing all of Munkustrap's papers and the Jellicles were sending clients away for now while Munkustrap tried to sort out all that was happening. For a single second, Electra felt a stab of sympathy. Then she reminded herself that from now on, she cared only about herself and the sympathy was gone.

During the night, Electra couldn't keep up her calm appearance. Nightmares hounded her, chasing sleep away and eating at her mind. She hardly slept anymore as a result and tried to keep herself occupied all night long. But she had _nothing_ to do.

_She had no purpose._

One of the worst things about it was that Electra couldn't recall the nightmares whatsoever, yet during the day, she'd occasionally hear the echoes of screaming and she'd smell _blood_. Could they be called nightmares if they tried to devour her during the day as well?

Electra needed to get out. Her little den, as familiar as it was, was stifling her. She smoothened her fur before heading out, squinting at the sudden brightness of the sun.

There was no one around. Electra lived in one of the nicer parts in the Junkyard, so usually there would be cats just hanging around. Maybe they were all in the main area or something. But when Electra walked there she only saw Bombalurina and Demeter sharing whispers atop the TSE1. Shrugging it off, she headed around so as not to distract the two sisters and continued on her stroll.

When she finally stumbled across someone, her heart sank and she continued returning to her den.

Tugger was passed out against a wall, head lolling to the side and an empty bottle clutched in one of his large hands. His fur was a mess and he was mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Electra was debating whether she should feel pity or disgust when he opened his eyes and stared straight at her, no hint of sleep in his eyes. She felt a pang in her heart.

"So, here's the girl who loves to hate me. The pretty queen I hate to love," he sneered, hoisting himself to his feet.

"Tugger, I-"

"Tell me, who put you up to it? That's all I ask."

Electra chewed her lip. "Victoria first. Then Munkustrap."

"Ah." Tugger threw back his head and laughed. "It's a big game of 'Let's take advantage of Tugger', I see."

"You weren't the only one who was wronged," Electra argued defiantly, glaring. Her hands were on her hips. "They took advantage of me because I forgot that Jellicles are meant to only care about themselves and not others. So stop pouting at me. It's pissing me off."

Tugger groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I hate this. All of it." Then he pushed past Electra, the empty bottle still in hand. He stopped just at the point where their shoulders were brushing. They were both frozen. And then Tugger let out a strange, anguished shout and smashed the bottle against the wall. He stormed off, mane fluffed out.

"Dramatic thing, he is," Electra mumbled to herself. And then she was on her way again, weighed down with heavy thoughts and heavy feelings. She rubbed at her tired eyes and asked herself why she wasn't going back to her den while her luck lasted. With the way she was going, she'd probably run into someone that would make her thoughts and feelings even heavier.

And she was right.

She heard the voices first. One devoid of hope, sighing every few moments. The other compassionate in a very horrible sort of way. One very familiar, the other not so much. Electra froze in her spot.

"I don't know where this is all going. What am I supposed to do?" Munkustrap, voice agitated and almost a whine. Electra had never heard him like this.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do? Do you want me to rule your life like Deuteronomy did?" came that taunting, sympathetic voice. The one Electra was sure she'd heard before, but couldn't remember.

"No, no, of course not." Munkustrap sounded very sure of himself. "Deuteronomy… no, never."

Electra frowned. When had Deuteronomy ever ruled Munkustrap's life? It didn't make much sense to her.

"Now, Munkustrap, you see what I mean? What do you feel you want to do?"

"I… don't know."

"What are your feelings on Etcetera, then?" the voice prompted. Electra shifted a little closer. She wanted to see what exactly was going on.

"I… should I give up on her? I don't want to see her devastation, but… I guess I'm tired of how cold it feels around her. I really do care about her, truly, but she doesn't return that."

"Of course she doesn't. But what would you do then? Who would be your new Best?"

"I… I don't know. I have no clue." Electra shifted a little closer. She could see Munkustrap now. He was hanging his head.

"Well, there's gotta be someone you've got your eye on if you're considering giving up on Etcetera," said the voice, amused. "Victoria?"

"No. Definitely not. I saw her true colours while she was Best and I'm not giving her a second chance."

"Well, there are a lot of queens. Of course, maybe you've got your eye on a tom…?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, alright then. There's Jemima, Bombalurina, Cassandra… if you're looking at the respectable ones. And then we look to the ones that don't have too much status. We've ruled Victoria out… Demeter? No? There are the queens that skulk around in some of the deepest shadows – we can't afford to consider them, they're half mad. Are we really out of options, Munkustrap?" The voice carried a teasing quality.

Electra knew that there was an option. Had the mysterious tom done this on purpose?

"You missed someone," Munkustrap said quietly.

"Oh! Did I? Well, inform me, Munkustrap! She could very well be the one!"

"You missed Electra," Munkustrap said, his voice even softer now.

"Electra… pretty little thing, isn't she? She's got a good head on her shoulders too. She's very compassionate, she understands, she actually takes time to _care_…"

"I haven't seen her in days. She refuses to talk to me." Munkustrap sounded very despondent. Electra started chewing on her lip.

"Well, she hasn't forgotten you, since she's standing right behind that junk pile."

Electra didn't really register what the tom had said before she saw Munkustrap peering out, his eyes on her. They flickered from suspicious to relieved to emotionless. "Electra?" he said, his voice carefully veiling any emotion he felt.

"Oh, hello," she said coolly, trying to mask her own feelings.

"Come join us!" called out the mysterious tom. Munkustrap offered a hand and Electra took it shakily. She followed Munkustrap to the spot he'd been standing in before. She looked up at the mysterious tom-

"Macavity?" she breathed, shocked. When rumours that Macavity had disappeared had started circulating the Junkyard, she'd assumed that he was dead. Yet, here he was, talking in a very rational fashion to Munkustrap.

"Welcome, Electra," he purred. "We were just discussing your eligibility for the position of Jellicle Best, you know."

"Y-yeah, I heard." Electra's thoughts were spinning in circles, chasing each other. None of them made sense.

"Munkustrap here believes that you have no wish to associate with him after the little incident that occurred a few days back," Macavity said with an inviting smile. What lovely golden eyes he had… "Is that the case?"

"Well, er…" Electra wasn't sure what to say. Macavity intimidated her.

"I was under the impression, however, that you liked Munkustrap very much." Electra was blushing now. "Are you saying that those feelings just died and you've buried them in the very recesses of your head?" The way Macavity was speaking frightened Electra.

"Macavity, you can stop," Munkustrap said warningly, making Electra sigh in relief.

Macavity frowned. "As you wish. I'll leave you to talk to Electra now. Oh, and I took these from your den a few days back for some light reading. Here, have them back. I'm finished laughing at them." He chucked some papers into Munkustrap's hands before simply disappearing.

"I'm sorry about that," Munkustrap apologized. "Macavity tends to get a bit carried away."

"I didn't know you talked to him," Electra said, lips pursed. "I thought he was a criminal."

"Nah." Munkustrap looked amused. "We Jellicles are about as respectable as he is now anyway. He's good to me. I'm not sure why Deuteronomy banished him."

_Because he was completely mad._ "Right, right," Electra said. Munkustrap was intently reading the papers that Macavity had given back to him.

"I didn't even realize this was missing," Munkustrap sighed. "Inattentive of me."

"What is it?" Electra asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, a letter my father left to me." Munkustrap's lips twisted bitterly. "Here, you can have a read." He thrust the papers upon Electra and folded his arms, studying her face intently. She coughed a little to fill the silence and started to read.

_I have known for a while that my eternal sleep is fast approaching, and though I am not fearful, it is bittersweet to know that I am leaving the tribe behind on this journey. I have been with them for so long, and under my guidance I have seen them grow into a fine group. The Jellicle name is a name to be proud of and I am very proud of it indeed. _

_I am not worried for their future in the slightest, of course. I trust that the Jellicles will be safe in the hands of my son, Munkustrap. They will go on and I have high hopes for the coming generations. Munkustrap is a wise tom and though he will most certainly find his own way of leading, I know that he will do better than what I could ever have hoped to._

It continued from there. Electra skimmed the rest, having gotten the general idea. Deuteronomy was content leaving the Jellicles in Munkustrap's 'capable' hands. It was ironic, really.

"Don't you find it amusing?" Munkustrap said, twisting his hands together. He was nervous, Electra realized.

"No, not really," Electra sighed. "I find it sad."

"Sorry?"

"I find it sad that he placed all his trust in you, his complete faith, and you've thrown it in his face by destroying the respectable Jellicle name he built. Look at us now – are we _really_ happy? We may not have any rules anymore, but our freedom is really just a lie. We're imprisoned in our own feelings and the knowledge that we must stay alone if we have a hope of surviving. We're imprisoned within ourselves. So it's not amusing, it's pretty horrible."

Munkustrap bit his lower lip. "No… Deuteronomy thrust all his fucking expectations on me. He was a controlling old wretch and he ripped my life away-"

"He believed in you and loved you. You may feel bitter, Munkustrap, but he was just trying to make you into a better tom, a strong character."

Munkustrap shook his head. "I was crumbling," he said softly, angrily. "He already destroyed Macavity and Tugger and he was taking his time playing with me, waiting for me to crash as well."

"No." Electra glared back at him. "Deuteronomy was teaching you to give yourself to the tribe. He was teaching you to be utterly devoted to the Jellicles, just the way he was. He loved you and wanted you to be even greater than he was. But you've lost your chance. We're shadows of what we were." Electra sighed. "And I don't care if you don't believe me. He loved you."

Munkustrap's lips were white. "Electra…" he said softly. "Do you really think that…?"

"Yes." She stared at him imploringly. "I know it."

Munkustrap gazed at the ground. "I'll… I… I'm going to head back to my den." He turned away, eyes wide.

Electra nodded, smiling slightly. She'd gotten through to him.

* * *

Electra didn't sleep that night. She thought of the fear in Munkustrap's eyes and how she'd been so close to taking his hand and letting him cry on her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, boring chapter, I know. But it sets everything up for the ending. And... long author's note is going to be very, very long. As you might have seen, the spin-off will be called "Something to do with Secrets". I've been having some writer's block concerning it, but that will be changed! I NEED YOUR HELP. **

**So, I got an idea. One: in your review, please ask a question (or fifty) about any of the characters. Or all of them. Like, "why is Etcetera crazy OMG?" I will attempt to answer them all in StdwS... SS? Secondly (AND THIS IS IMPORTANT GUYS) the main point of this fic is to, in every chapter, highlight a problem in society... if that makes sense. For instance, the first one is about a character that, because they feel hated and insecure, chooses act differently from how they would truly act in order to "protect" themselves. I see a lot of kids together not being themselves because maybe they feel as if they won't have friends? They won't be accepted? My other ideas are family troubles, etc.**

**Anyway, this is where you guys come in. I need your ideas. We all have our problems – our inner demons, you might say. I want to make this fic really hit the heart – something we can all relate to. So if you could share to me (and you can do this anonymously or send a PM or something) problems/insecurities, your problems or problems you commonly see, I would love you forever. I have ideas for most of the Jellicles, but... yeah. **

**Long, long A/N over.**


	17. The Matter of Mattering

**Warnings: Slash.**

* * *

**16**** The Matter of Mattering**

Coricopat couldn't believe his eyes.

His eyesight was still blurred from his brief spell of unconsciousness and the clouded sight before him was probably not what he thought it was. But as everything came into focus, it remained the fact that Tantomile was shoving Mungojerrie into a pile of trash and yelling at him.

"...and what are you even planning? Why should I even care about you? You don't love me!"

"You don't love Coricopat!" Mungojerrie spat, trying to sit up.

"I just need my own space!" she retorted. "I hated that when someone thought of me, they thought of him as well. It's like we weren't separate beings! I just needed to let everyone know that we aren't one entity. It's not that I hate him."

Coricopat's mouth dropped open.

"You sure act like you hate him," Mungojerrie muttered snidely.

"Do you hate Rumpleteazer?" Tantomile challenged.

Mungojerrie said nothing. And then he struggled upwards, pushed past Tantomile and headed out, shaking rubbish from his fur. Tantomile watched him leave before glancing over at where Coricopat was lying. When she saw his wide-open eyes, she swore under her breath and quickly rushed out in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Tantomile!" Coricopat cried. _She doesn't hate me_?

And then he looked down at Jemima. He couldn't say that she looked at peace (she was frowning horribly) but she looked slightly calmer than before. And he smiled. Jemima had come to save him. _Maybe she doesn't hate me either._

It was time to take some risks when it came to love.

* * *

Jemima woke up and found that her head belonged to herself again. She then realized that there was another cat breathing heavily beside her. And finally, the headache hit her. She groaned loudly and grappled with her pounding head.

"Jemima?" came a groggy voice by her ear.

"Uh." Jemima tried to bring up a hand to hold her head, but she was hopelessly tangled up with the other cat. "Um, excuse me," she said, squirming slightly in order to remove her arm from the tight embrace she was hooked in. She let out a long breath and pressed her hand to her temple.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, um… who are you?"

"Coricopat."

Jemima jerked in shock. "What? Really?" She twisted around and saw two familiar, bemused eyes staring back into her own. And so it was Coricopat. "Er… how did we end up like this?" she asked nervously.

"Don't ask me. I'm not sure myself." Coricopat snickered a little, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself.

"Tantomile… where's Tantomile?"

"Eh. I'm not bothered at the moment." Coricopat laughed again, then smiled into the back of Jemima's head. "But I'm proud of the way you took her down."

"Yeah, well, my head's definitely not so proud," Jemima grumbled, surprised at the easy way they were conversing. Coricopat chuckled and was silent for a moment.

"Hey, mind if I kiss you?" he asked tentatively. "Uh, I thought it would be a good idea to ask your permission this time…"

"Go ahead," Jemima shrugged. This was the tom who she had risked her life for. She deserved a kiss after that. She twisted her head so that Coricopat could bring his lips to hers. They stayed like that, very warm, very comfortable, until-

"Hey." A cold, very unwelcome voice intruded. Jemima and Coricopat sprang apart. Jemima felt very cold away from Coricopat's embrace. Tantomile glared down at them. "Tone down that happiness, Coricopat. I'm not in the mood to wake up with your head intruding on me like _that_."

"Sorry, Tantomile," Coricopat said meekly. Jemima wondered if Tantomile was going to descend on them, claws out, but the queen stayed where she was. Coricopat didn't seem worried in the slightest.

Obviously, Tantomile hadn't missed the look on Jemima's face. "No, I'm not going to attack you," she sighed. "I'm in no condition for that. I'm kinda… trying to figure out what I'm going to do at the moment." Her lips pulled down in a frown.

"Sorry, Tantomile," Coricopat repeated. Jemima took a sideways glance at him, and to her bewilderment, saw him grinning.

"Don't be," Tantomile snapped. "I don't care about you, therefore you have no reason to care about me." She smiled wryly. "Even if we're constantly intruding on each other's feelings."

Jemima was very confused. At that point, Tantomile stalked off.

"You don't have to worry about her. Or Mungojerrie, apparently. We're fine for now," Coricopat breathed into Jemima's ear. She smiled, relaxing into his touch again. She wasn't sure what she was doing, if it was right, but it was nice. She would face the consequences later.

For now, she was going to live in the moment.

* * *

It took a long time for Cassandra to clean Rumpleteazer up. Even when the blood had been wiped from her fur, the smell lingered. There was still that patch by Rumpleteazer's eye where the fur had been ripped away. There was heavy bruising there as well. Rumpleteazer looked dazedly at Cassandra and waited for the verdict on her condition.

"You'll recover," Cassandra said curtly, not wanting to tell Rumpleteazer how messed up she looked at the moment. Rumpleteazer smiled slightly.

"I suppose," she said. She could still move fine, she could still think, so she was okay.

There was a clearing of the throat behind them.

"Macavity has orders for us," came a very cold voice. Rumpleteazer froze up in fright and Cassandra immediately took up a defensive stance. Mungojerrie approached them, making sure he kept a distance when he saw the look on Cassandra's face. "Unless you want him to beat you even harder than you've ever experienced, you'd better ditch your little friend and come with me."

"Like hell she's doing that," Cassandra snapped. "Do you see the condition she's in?"

"Do you see me caring?" Mungojerrie retorted. "I'll do what I have to, but she'll need to come. It's not my choice or hers; it's what Macavity wants, alright?"

Cassandra was shaking in anger, but there was nothing she could do. "Teaze…"

"I'll go." Rumpleteazer shuffled reluctantly towards Mungojerrie, casting a sad look towards Cassandra. "I'll see you later, Cass."

"G-good luck?" Cassandra offered, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing that Macavity could just mind his own business.

"So what does Macavity want?" Rumpleteazer asked as they walked.

"A crystal rose or something like that. He's mad," Mungojerrie sneered.

"And why do we have to do this?" Rumpleteazer mumbled.

"Because we're experts in thievery and he's too lazy to get off his own ass," Mungojerrie shrugged. Rumpleteazer couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation with him. "I wish I could say no, but we're indebted to him for finding us a home in the Jellicles so long ago."

"Is that why you became his apprentice?" Rumpleteazer blurted. "You felt indebted?"

Mungojerrie turned his dark eyes on her. "I thought he could make me stronger," he snapped. "And he did."

"You didn't need be stronger," Rumpleteazer said resentfully.

Mungojerrie stopped and grabbed Rumpleteazer's shoulders roughly, glaring into her frightened eyes. "Look, I was tired of always being the weaker one out of the two of us, okay? And now I'm stronger and it feels _good_. You always dominated me and _ugh_…" He cut himself off with a shudder.

"Is that why you hurt me now?" Rumpleteazer whispered. "You're bitter because I was… stronger?"

Mungojerrie said nothing.

"We were always _equal_, Mungojerrie," Rumpleteazer said, eyes stinging. "Two parts of a whole. And now you stand by yourself and you're unhappy and you inflict that upon me and… I'm a wreck…" She sobbed.

"Well, that's just great. I'm stronger, aren't I?" Mungojerrie sneered. He paused, glancing at her. Rumpleteazer almost thought that there was regret in the bitter depths of his eyes, but she couldn't read him anymore. She decided she was imagining it. "Look, we need to get Macavity what he wants. Stop snivelling and hurry up," he added, obviously uncomfortable with her scrutiny.

Rumpleteazer wiped her eyes and followed him, keeping her eyes on the ground. She'd thought she'd had him.

* * *

Pouncival woke up on the floor of the den, trapped within a very tight embrace. He opened his eyes and found himself staring right into the face of a sleeping Tumblebrutus. He smiled slightly at the way Tumblebrutus' mouth was parted and how the air whooshed gently in and out as he breathed.

He didn't regret what had happened, even though he'd certainly recovered from the bump on the head. In truth, his head had cleared as soon as he had first started kissing Tumblebrutus.

It was true what he'd said. Tumblebrutus had very nice eyes when he was off the nip and very nice lips and a very nice face in general. Pouncival would have been crazy to pass by Tumblebrutus when he was like this. He wasn't sure when he'd changed his mind, or why. It had something to do with the way that, even though Pouncival had said such vicious things to him, Tumblebrutus still trusted him and found comfort when they held hands. Pouncival had, all of a sudden, felt very protective.

And Tumblebrutus _did_ have a very nice face, after all.

Tumblebrutus sighed happily and pulled Pouncival even closer in his sleep. Pouncival smiled against Tumblebrutus' chest and vaguely wondered to himself how it could be so comfortable for them to be sleeping on the floor like this. Maybe it had something to do with how close they were pressed together…

"Pounce?" came Tumblebrutus' voice, blurred with sleep. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm," Pouncival said, yawning slightly.

Tumblebrutus shifted slightly so that he could look into Pouncival's eyes. The expression on his face was nervous, very different from the contentedness it had held while he'd slept.

"I haven't changed my mind," Pouncival reassured Tumblebrutus, his eyes sparkling. Tumblebrutus' face split into a joyous smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't," he whispered, sounding choked up. "I thought I was dreaming, maybe, but… I'm not… I… oh, Pounce."

"You sentimental baby," Pouncival chuckled. When Tumblebrutus looked hurt, Pouncival just shook his head in a bemused way.

"You mean a lot to me," Tumblebrutus said softly.

Pouncival placed a fleeting kiss on Tumblebrutus' lips. "I wouldn't have you feeling any other way."

They were so engrossed in their little conversation that they didn't hear footsteps.

"Uh, what's going on in here?"

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus both looked up at the same time as if they were of one mind. Admetus was standing at the entrance of the end, eyebrows raised so high they looked ready to fly off the top of his face. Pouncival started blushing but Tumblebrutus just looked very pleased with himself.

"We-" Tumblebrutus began.

"On second thought, maybe I don't want to know," Admetus shrugged. He collapsed onto a bed and sighed.

"Pouncival's a better kisser than I thought," Tumblebrutus said loudly, making Pouncival go even redder.

"Yeah, yeah," Admetus said, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"How'd things go with Plato?" Pouncival said quickly, hoping he didn't sound too embarrassed.

"Don't even ask," Admetus mumbled, hitting his head against the wall.

"Presumably bad," Tumblebrutus said, still sounding far too excited for his own good.

"Look, for one thing, it took me hours to find him and when I did… ugh… it was pretty horrible, actually." Admetus rubbed at his eyes as if he was trying to wipe the image clean from his head.

Tumblebrutus sighed reluctantly and untangled himself from Pouncival. He sat next to Admetus and gave him his most wide-eyed look. "Get it off your chest," he said encouragingly, though his eyes kept flitting back to Pouncival, who was stretching and looking absentmindedly out the entrance of the den.

Admetus eyed Tumblebrutus suspiciously. "Well, Plato was bent over someone else, so I kind of assumed he was... well, with a queen. And then I remembered that clients aren't being taken at the moment, so I moved a little closer and I saw Etcetera… Etcetera… Etcetera… oh god. Etcetera had the eyes of a killer and blood all over her. She saw me and I just ran." Admetus gritted his teeth.

"Etcetera with the eyes of a killer?" Tumblebrutus, for a moment, could only think of the day she'd dismissed Pouncival. "But… did she kill someone?"

"I would have no clue," Admetus said grimly. "Just… I don't want to think about it right now. Go hang out with Pouncival."

Tumblebrutus was perfectly happy to oblige, but when he turned to smile at Pouncival, he saw that the other tom was no longer there. "Uh… Pounce?" he called. There was no response. Tumblebrutus headed outside, Admetus watching him with interest.

Pouncival wasn't there either. Tumblebrutus was beginning to wonder if Pouncival was playing a trick on him. That was until he heard raised voices.

Tumblebrutus moved towards them instinctively. This had to be Pouncival. It had to be. He was right.

Pouncival was surrounded. Etcetera stood on one side of him, Bombalurina on the other, Plato holding the shorter tom in a headlock. Tumblebrutus let out a strangled cry and rushed closer, but when Etcetera sent him a dark glare, he skidded to a stop.

"You're our best bet," Etcetera snarled at Pouncival, who jerked away from her.

"What do you want?" Pouncival snapped.

"We need a distraction." Bombalurina stepped smoothly towards him and lifted his chin so that he was forced to look at her. "We need to keep Victoria occupied."

"Why the fuck are you asking me?" Pouncival hissed, looking like he was going to spit into her face.

"Because Victoria is probably planning something and I really can't afford her interference," Etcetera said. "I've already taken precautions, but you can never be too safe… I'm sure she's got a magician on her side. So we need you to distract-"

"Yes, I realized," Pouncival said coldly. "But I repeat my question: why are you asking me?"

"Because after being Victoria's boyfriend of what, a year? We think you know each other pretty well. She must've had some sort of reason to stay with you so long." Bombalurina's voice was a seductive purr. "You _are_ a pretty little thing. You're better than any of the others we have available."

Pouncival really did spit at her then, though Bombalurina smoothly avoided it. "I never loved her and she never loved me. What makes you think she'll be so easily distracted?" He laughed harshly, and Tumblebrutus shivered because this Pouncival was so different from the Pouncival that had woken in his arms this morning. This was the face Pouncival had to show to everyone else. "Victoria's had one goal in mind all along: regaining her title of Best. She used me in the hopes that she would rise through the ranks, but a fat lot of good that did her. And now that I'm basically scum, living among all the scum, she'll brush me aside like the dirt I am!"

Tumblebrutus bit his lip. He tried to remind himself that Pouncival _had_ to say this. He didn't _mean_ it when he said that he was living among scum. His head hurt. He remembered how Pouncival had hidden his nip and his chest suddenly locked. Nip. The need was overwhelming.

Etcetera gritted her teeth. "Then I'll let you move away from the scum!" she said angrily. Tumblebrutus was hardly sure he could follow the conversation. "You can be one of us again – you can live in the sun! I promise you that. All you need to do is distract Victoria. That shouldn't be difficult once she hears how you've risen in status again."

Pouncival said nothing. Tumblebrutus went cold. _Focus._

"And after all, you never deserved to be dismissed," Etcetera said softly, moving close and stroking his cheek. Tumblebrutus' breath caught. _Nip or Pouncival...?_

Pouncival remained silent. And then he starting laughing in a condescending sort of way. "What makes you think you still have the power to do that, Etcetera?" he sneered.

Etcetera went still. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will once all this bullshit passes," she said softly. "But obviously you have no wish to take up my offer. Mark my words, Pouncival. I will make everything right. Don't you want everything to be right again? Victoria stands in our way. She wants things to stay the same and for her to be in power. But I'm working for the good of _everybody._"

Pouncival smirked. "What reason have you given me to believe that load of crap?"

Etcetera's expression hardened. For a second, Tumblebrutus thought, she looked hurt. But he was focusing on how beautiful Pouncival looked, standing tall and determined with the soft grey light upon his face. _If Pouncival doesn't like the nip... if he truly cares..._

Pouncival was still smirking when Plato shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the face. As the three cats left, the laughter turned pained. Tumblebrutus slowly approached him, Pouncival staying very still on the ground and letting out choked laughs.

"Are you… okay?" Tumblebrutus asked hesitantly, worried that Pouncival would look at him as coldly as he'd looked at Etcetera. But Pouncival's eyes were closed and he didn't offer a reply. "Pounce…? Pounce…"

Pouncival had fainted.

* * *

When Pouncival woke up, it took him a while to realize that someone was crying on him. His eyes flickered open and he saw two lovely brown eyes. They were familiar, but he was content to just admire them and not have to attach a name to them. They were shiny and slightly red and Pouncival realized that he'd found the culprit who was crying on him.

"You're awake," the crying cat sobbed.

"Mm." Pouncival smiled slightly. Another cat moved into view and examined Pouncival with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think he's quite got a grip on himself yet," this new cat reported and before Pouncival knew it, he had been slapped across the face. His head lolled to side, his cheek stung and he could hear the crying cat swearing and yelling. But everything was, admittedly, a lot clearer. He sat up very quickly and looked around, his stomach clenching at the thought of Etcetera or Bombalurina or Plato being anywhere around him. But he was in the den now. He was safe.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat," he mumbled and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He could feel a bruise forming on his torso and the area around his right eye was throbbing, but he was definitely safe. Admetus wasn't going to hurt him and the worst Tumblebrutus would do was-

"I'm going to hug you," Tumblebrutus announced tearfully, and Pouncival immediately felt the sensation of being squeezed to death. It was painful, but it made him feel a bit better, even if his body was screaming in protest.

"Thanks, Tumble," Pouncival said, attempting to pat Tumblebrutus on the back.

"I was worried," Tumblebrutus pouted. "When Plato kicked you I… oh, Pounce… I'm so sorry I let them get you."

"I kinda walked into it myself. It was my fault," Pouncival assured Tumblebrutus, slightly amused.

"Why would they do that to you, though?" Admetus asked.

"They thought that I would fall for it," Pouncival snorted. "They thought I would willingly go and seduce Victoria or whatever. It's one of Etcetera's more stupid moments, I must say."

"They chose you because you're pretty," Tumblebrutus added. He shrugged at the strange looks he was getting. "Even Bombalurina said so, and she's pretty choosy."

"Yeah, well." Pouncival was blushing slightly.

"But why did you refuse their offer?" Tumblebrutus looked away from Pouncival's face, his own expression suddenly dull. "I mean… they offered to let you go live among them again. And I know you want that."

Pouncival looked outright shocked. "Tumble… hey Tumble, look at me." Pouncival tilted Tumblebrutus' chin and their faces were suddenly very close. Tumblebrutus flushed, still not used to their proximity. "I found something better than that bullshit in the dirt," he said softly, brushing his lips across Tumblebrutus' closed eyelids.

"Vomit," Admetus said loudly, making very realistic retching noises. Pouncival ignored him and kissed Tumblebrutus anyway.

Tumblebrutus had lost his nip and Pouncival had lost any chance of being favoured by the best, but it didn't really matter when it came down to it. It was time to start fixing themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I don't actually have much to say today. I have actually finished writing BB but I have a lot of editing to do. Please keep asking questions and suggesting problems. I think I have possibilities for every character, but I'm not too sure on Tantomile, Mistoffelees, Cassandra, Admetus, Alonzo and Plato. But I do have my vague ideas.**

**Something to do with Secrets is in the works. ;D**


	18. Glitter Eyes

**Warnings: This is mainly the reason for me worrying about the rating. This chapter here. It's... rather violent. Not horrible, but rather violent and bloody and such.

* * *

**

**17**** Glitter Eyes**

Electra still found it odd to wake up and _not_ ready herself for a day filing outside of Munkustrap's den. No longer did she have those smiling eyes to look forward to, nor the chiding voice and the gentle laughter that came whenever he found her working for _too_ long. No, she had none of that anymore. She was alone in her thoughts.

She wasn't going to stop loving him, evidently. Something in her very soul nudged her and told her that maybe her only purpose was to love him. Troubled, she set those thoughts aside and flopped back onto the bed.

Another day was to go to waste, then.

* * *

Macavity knew things were going to be perfect.

Munkustrap wanted one thing at the moment: love. After spending so long with Etcetera, he simply desired someone who would care about him. Electra did. Munkustrap would make Electra his Best and things would fall into chaos, what with Etcetera and Victoria both skulking around. The Jellicles would fade away until they were nothing. Macavity felt a thrill go through his chest.

Macavity had had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer steal him a crystal rose. Macavity had taken it, imprinted his mind upon it and had handed it to Munkustrap with a wink.

And just now, he'd sent Exotica off to find Electra and tell her to go meet with Munkustrap. And when they met, Macavity would enforce his will upon the two of them, just as he'd been doing all this time with Munkustrap. He couldn't control them – no cat had that sort of power. But he could certainly influence them. And once he had them together...

Well, the Jellicles would be no more. Etcetera and Victoria, the spiteful kittens, would pull what was left of the tribe into chaos. He could almost taste the bloodlust that would storm in their eyes. Macavity would finally have his revenge. All those years of humiliation... he'd have his revenge.

Everything would go as Macavity planned.

"Hey. Macavity."

This wasn't part of the plan. Macavity spun round and saw Mistoffelees leaning casually against a wall, eyeing Macavity with amusement.

"This is no time for a lesson," Macavity said sternly. "If you want a lesson, your lesson is to respect the fact that the Junkyard is where we live and the Junkyard is currently in no mood for a lesson."

Mistoffelees paused and raised an eyebrow, obviously amused by the strange statement. "The Junkyard can't actually _feel_, Macavity. But I didn't come for a lesson. I came for a friendly chat."

"Is that so?" Macavity lifted an eyebrow, sending Mistoffelees a look that made it all too clear that he wasn't in the mood for friendly chats.

"Yeah. I'd like to tell you something. Victoria got beaten up by Etcetera."

Macavity didn't bother hiding his delight. Mistoffelees' eyes turned dark.

"Macavity, why does that make you so happy?"

"Oh, it's just amusing what Etcetera can do, isn't it?" Macavity smiled.

"It has nothing to do with how suddenly Exotica is always working to keep you updated, huh?" Mistoffelees said softly. "Nothing to do with the way you plan to destroy us?"

Macavity froze. Mistoffelees was such a fool.

"And you were probably planning to use me, weren't you?" Mistoffelees said with a cold laugh. He fished a dead mouse out of seemingly nowhere and played with its tail. "We're all pieces to your game and you move us around as you will. Well! You've been playing by yourself this whole time, but it seems you have an opponent now," Mistoffelees smirked. _The cocky fool_.

And Macavity was sure that he'd been so secretive. He wet his lips and decided not to blow up just yet. "How'd you figure it out?"

"You're always watching, Macavity, but don't forget that you're always watched," Mistoffelees grinned.

"You're just like me," Macavity said wryly. "I must have forgotten that."

"I'm a better you," Mistoffelees said, his eyes gleaming. It started raining. The clouds looked to be having some sort of temper tantrum – they were crying their bitterness away. The tears falling from the sky were closely followed by a blinding moment of lightning and shortly after, a clap of thunder. The boom rolled through the Junkyard and a couple of junk piles tipped over. "My, what did the sun do this time?" Mistoffelees remarked, looking lazily upwards and chewing on the mouse's ear.

All the while he was thinking to himself, _This is a sign. Macavity's fire will be put out, just as the sun has been._

"The sun is a brat," Macavity shrugged, watching Mistoffelees carefully. He knew better than to underestimate Mistoffelees now.

"Mm, rather like the Best. I wonder what you have in store for her?" Mistoffelees said offhandedly.

"She was a big part of it, if I remember correctly," Macavity said smoothly.

"And Victoria?" Mistoffelees' voice had gone strange.

"Victoria?" Macavity chuckled. "Well, the feisty girl will certainly do a lot to bring herself and the rest of the Jellicles down, I tell you." He considered something for a moment. "How about you and I join forces, huh, kid?"

Mistoffelees was looking down. Through the rain, it was impossible to make out his expression. His fur was slicked down to his body and he looked very small, which made Macavity smile. There was once a time when Macavity had been small.

Mistoffelees looked up. "In your dreams," he said softly and malevolently. For a moment, Macavity couldn't make sense of what Mistoffelees was saying. And then Mistoffelees spread his arms wide and a line of white light snaked down from the sky and into his body. Mistoffelees was crackling with the force of the energy flowing through his body. His eyes were black and filled with bright sparks. He looked utterly crazy, as if the lightning was taking his mind and ripping it apart.

"Fuck," Macavity snarled, taking a few steps back. Mistoffelees was really testing his body's limits. Macavity was cold all over, _from the rain of course, he wasn't scared_, and _Bast_. Mistoffelees was unsteadily running at Macavity. Macavity was frozen in one spot as Mistoffelees drew an arm back and pulled it forward again. It was rushing straight at Macavity's face and suddenly, he found himself swallowing _lightning_. _Swallowing lightning_. Macavity was screaming a string of curses and Mistoffelees was laughing like a maniac.

"Can't handle it?" Mistoffelees snickered, dancing from foot to foot, still forcing the lightning down Macavity's throat. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were still filled with lightning and he was twitching, but Macavity had most of it now.

"You fucking _bastard_," Macavity snarled. He, too, was twitching. He stumbled forwards, eyes fixed on Mistoffelees. He had his claws out and it was so very satisfying to see red seeping from Mistoffelees' body. Mistoffelees had his head thrown back and he was screaming. Macavity dug deeper, satisfied with the noise that was wrenched from Mistoffelees' throat.

Macavity pulled away and Mistoffelees fell to the ground in a limp pile. His blood poured to the ground and mixed with the rain. _There was so much of it. _Macavity stood back and grinned, satisfied. He had won. The lightning coursed through his veins and _Bast_ it hurt, but the pain was good. It was like a drug. Macavity was going to dance. He had won. Macavity did a little twirl and his eyes fell upon Mistoffelees once again. The tuxedo tom was just lying there, all his blood spilling onto the ground. Mistoffelees was so still. The lightning still flashed off his black fur, making Macavity almost think of those times when Mistoffelees had let himself waste magic _glittering_.

It had been pretty, though.

Mistoffelees was broken, his essence seeping out of his body. There would be nothing left in him. Macavity could just walk away. Lightning tingled somewhere in the recesses of his head.

Macavity bent over Mistoffelees' mangled body and ripped him upwards by the back of his head. Mistoffelees' eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. His head flapped to the side. His blood was quite literally pouring onto Macavity. "Are you satisfied?" Macavity screamed into Mistoffelees' vacant face. "Are you fucking satisfied with yourself?" And then he gripped Mistoffelees' forehead and poured his essence back into him.

Mistoffelees eyes flashed open. There was still glitter – no, _lightning_ – in them. Mistoffelees stared at Macavity for a long moment, seeing his own blood all over the other tom's white chest. And then Mistoffelees kissed him.

Macavity had never been kissed like this, the smell of blood heavy in the air, lips pressed together in a passionate frenzy. He'd never had his throat slit in the middle of kissing either.

Mistoffelees let Macavity fall to the ground like a ragdoll and wiped his lips, sneering. "I win," he said.

* * *

Mistoffelees cleaned himself off and tried to fix the gaping wounds across his torso as best as he could. He managed to reduce them to angry red lines, but his magic could do no more. With a sigh, he headed straight to Victoria's den.

She was staring at herself in the mirror, her lips a tight line and her eyes dark. It was still possible to see bruising through her silky white fur and the closed cuts and scrapes were very obvious as well. Mistoffelees remembered how once, he'd had the ability to properly heal a cat. That ability had left him. It would've been very useful to him now, but he had to work with the magic he still had left.

Victoria hardly looked up as Mistoffelees entered. "Hello," she said, forcing the greeting through her lips.

"Don't play yourself into their hands," Mistoffelees sighed, even if Macavity was really in no condition to be pulling the strings anymore.

"Yeah, like anyone could control me," Victoria snapped, tossing her head. Her eyes met Mistoffelees' in the mirror. "Oh shit," she swore, covering her mouth. "What happened?"

Mistoffelees crossed his arms uncomfortably, covering up the angry red lines. "It was nothing," he said dismissively.

"Oh, sure." Victoria scowled and stood up, crossing the den so she was standing in front of him. She pulled his arms away from his chest and traced the closed wounds, shaking her head as he tensed up and winced.

"Look, I went and tried to take down Macavity, okay?" he said, his body shaking. "And I did."

"There's more to your story," Victoria said, lips pursed.

"I had to kiss him to get his guard down," Mistoffelees mumbled, turning away. "Fucking hell, Victoria," he added. "I hate myself so much. I can't believe… oh god."

"Did he like it?" Victoria inquired gently.

"Yeah, I guess, he was pulling me closer and all." Mistoffelees shuddered. "Look, I'm done with this, okay? I did it for your sake. I don't want him playing with your mind."

"Mistoffelees…" Victoria sighed and rested her forehead against his. "There are some measures that don't need to be taken."

Mistoffelees had stinging eyes. "I hate him, oh Bast, I hate him so much." His body was shaking so hard. He was soaked through from the rain but Victoria hugged him anyway.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"I hope so," Mistoffelees spat. "But the wretched cat doesn't die easily."

Victoria sighed. "You're too good for me," she said.

Mistoffelees wondered if she had phrased it that way on purpose. Too good as a friend, or…? No. He was too old for this now. He pulled away from Victoria, willed the tears from his eyes and became cold and indifferent once again.

"So, what are you thinking of doing?" he asked. Victoria just shook her head helplessly.

* * *

Etcetera sat rigid on the TSE1, her legs tucked up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was alone because Bombalurina and Plato were off fetching Jemima and Cassandra back. She shivered. It was raining, but she was in one of those moods where it just felt a lot easier getting wet and cold than having to move to find shelter. The biting cold kind of felt good.

Bombalurina and Plato were being strangely nice. They did whatever she asked – they'd both been reluctant about the whole Pouncival thing, but Etcetera had insisted on it. Fat lot of help he was. Etcetera distinctly remembered the terrified look on Tumblebrutus' face and wondered if there was any meaning to it.

But that aside, it was nice to have cats performing her every whim. Bombalurina had been a lot happier ever since Etcetera had declared it fine that she and Demeter were talking again. It didn't mean that Etcetera had to like Demeter, but Etcetera needed Bombalurina on her side. Plato? She was sure he was just doing it in the hope that Etcetera would be able to keep her position of Best and he his new popularity. But there was something about the way he was acting... something that sort of worried Etcetera and something that sort of reminded her of the days when she'd had a crush on him.

But obviously, neither cared about Etcetera herself. No one did.

The area was very empty. Etcetera was alone and shivering in the rain. Something shifted in her peripheral vision and she turned towards the movement, ready to yell if she had to.

Tugger was staring resentfully at her.

"What is it?" Etcetera said wearily. She really, _really_ didn't want to talk to him. Obviously, from his appearance, he'd been standing in the rain for a long time. Probably just as long as Etcetera.

"Nothing," he said coolly.

Etcetera hated it. She'd never really had a proper conversation with him. When she was young, he'd always talked down to her because she'd just been his squealing fan. Since Deuteronomy had died, they'd merely exchanged greetings, Etcetera watching him wistfully. Nothing more.

And he was still determined to act this way.

"I'm sorry!" Etcetera cried, burying her face into her hands. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I love you. I wish it could be different, just as much as you. It's killing me. It always has. So just… let me have my space." Her voice was muffled but she knew he'd heard her.

"I'm sorry you love me too," he said softly, walking towards her. This wasn't giving her space. This was him invading her space. "And I'm sorry that Munkustrap's given up on you and I'm sorry that you're such a waste of space now."

Etcetera was choking on her tears. She'd never felt this miserable in all her years of living. She wanted to disappear. "I can save myself," she sobbed. "I can…"

"Munkustrap told me his intentions last night," Tugger said, sounding as dead as Etcetera felt.

Etcetera looked at him.

"He's going to ask Electra to be his Best," Tugger said, his teeth gritted.

And suddenly, things looked a tiny bit brighter. "Electra…?" Etcetera said. "_The_ Electra, the queen that Tugger dreams of?"

"Would you shut up?" Tugger growled.

"But Tugger," Etcetera protested. She was going to have to forget Tugger now. She would convince Tugger to help her and then they would be on their separate ways. This would work. "Tugger, this is Electra. You're not going to let her slip away?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Tugger said bitterly. "Electra doesn't care about me – she's already slipped away."

"Tugger, I've never seen you lacking so much faith in yourself," Etcetera said, almost sounding like a stern mother. "I need Munkustrap and you want Electra. I'm sure we can work something out."

Tugger's eyes were filled with desperate longing and Etcetera had never seen him so far gone for any queen, but she swallowed her own desire. She was giving Tugger up. She would be Best and she wouldn't have Tugger but… but that would be okay. She'd never had a chance anyway.

"She doesn't love me," he mumbled.

"Now, Tugger," Etcetera said. She crawled over to him and rested a hand on his cheek, trying to douse the sudden feeling of joy within her, trying to drown out the thoughts and feelings that screamed, _I'm touching Tugger_! "You're better than this. You can get any queen in this city in your paw if you tried. You've been going about it the wrong way with Electra, that's all."

Tugger was staring at her. Etcetera closed her eyes and tried to remember all she could about Electra's personality. When she opened them, Tugger suddenly grabbed onto her wrist as if she were his saviour. Etcetera froze. She could stay just like this forever…

"What am I doing wrong?" Tugger rasped. Bast, he really was desperate.

"Well, Munkustrap's been doing all the right things without trying," Etcetera mused. "That tells us a lot about Electra, doesn't it?" And just like that, she was letting down all the walls. This wasn't idiot fangirl Etcetera speaking, nor was it the Jellicle Best. This was the real Etcetera, the one wasting her intelligence away with every passing year. "Electra obviously believes you to be a stuck-up tom who doesn't pull his own weight." _Which… you are_, she added in her head.

Tugger was taking this in with wide eyes, nodding.

"She thinks you're shallow and superficial and useless," Etcetera continued. Then she stopped. She hated talking to him like this.

"Tell me more," Tugger begged. It was as if he enjoyed being insulted.

Etcetera stayed silent. She needed Tugger on her side. She would wait for him to get on his hands and knees for her… and she hated what she was doing but she had to remember that she was giving Tugger up. She wasn't going to love him.

"Please!" Tugger gripped her wrist even tighter, "If you help me… I'll help you, alright?"

"Alright," Etcetera said softly. "Come on. We need to go stop Munkustrap, then."

And Tugger nodded. He belonged to Etcetera now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update and sorry that I've been neglecting PMs and such. I promise that I'll get to answering everything tomorrow, but I'm super busy right now and I hope you can understand that I don't have much time to be on ff.n. Maybe the chapter can make up for it? XD**

**But yeah... if you're confused about why anything is happening or what anyone is doing, please just ask. I'll get to replying to reviews tomorrow, so... mhm. And no, the story is NOT finished. There are still 3 chapters and an epilogue to go.**

**If anyone's heard about the Christchurch earthquake by the way, tell me what you think. I live in NZ and this is huge for us – it stresses me out and I'm in an entirely different location, so... ugh. Also, I've got a wedding in Australia to attend this weekend. I'm... not all that enthusiastic. **_**Not more weddings**_**. And I've got a ton of maths homework, so without further adieu, I'll end this long A/N.**


	19. Prelude to Disaster

**Warnings: As far as this chapter goes, there's only a little bit of slash. (:**

**18**** Prelude to Disaster **

Jemima couldn't believe that she was spending all her time in the dirtiest, shadiest parts of the Junkyard and was still perfectly happy. For starters, she wasn't alone anymore. She was always with Coricopat (he looked after her so well) and he made her feel... well, content. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant yet, but she'd think about that later. She felt guilty because she hadn't said anything to Alonzo yet, but she'd think about that later as well.

The funny thing was, Tantomile often spent time with them as well. The first time she came to them, she'd looked at Coricopat and he'd looked back at her. They'd stayed like that until an understanding seemed to have passed between them and Tantomile walked with them in utter silence.

Later, Tantomile claimed that 'Coricopat's constant joy was making her feel about as mild as a baby bunny'. Jemima had giggled and Tantomile had actually offered a reluctant smile, to Jemima's surprise.

When Coricopat and Tantomile actually tried to understand each other, they were both a lot better. Coricopat wasn't as sullen and reserved and Tantomile wasn't trying to be a controlling bitch – though that may have been because Mungojerrie was no longer ordering her around.

So Jemima was perfectly comfortable with the idea of things staying like this; Coricopat and Tantomile and Jemima hanging around together. She almost forgot about her previous life.

Until Bombalurina and Demeter showed up, seemingly bringing the rain with their arrival.

Jemima had been taking a nap when they came. Tantomile and Coricopat were off arguing somewhere but she wasn't worried. They understood each other through some unfathomable link. She'd almost been asleep when Bombalurina tapped her on the shoulder, making Jemima spasm slightly.

"Etcetera wants you back," Bombalurina said.

"Nngh." Jemima rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Etcetera…?"

"She sent us to come fetch you?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Jemima said immediately, suddenly realizing what Bombalurina had said. Etcetera wanted her back. Had Etcetera found out about Coricopat?

"Not that I know of. She wants as many cats on her side as possible, and you count as someone on her side, so you're coming." Bombalurina grabbed Jemima's hand and started marching out. Jemima closed her eyes, seeing Coricopat behind her eyelids, then dug her heels in.

"Wait. Wait, Bomba." The red queen turned and eyed her sceptically. "Bomba, I don't want to leave. I…"

"Bomba, we've got visitors." Demeter poked her head into the den and raised an eyebrow at Jemima.

"Oh?" Bombalurina smiled slightly. "Well, let's see them."

Coricopat and Tantomile came into the den, both gazing at Jemima with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, uh…" Jemima looked to the ground sheepishly.

"Not a word," Bombalurina smirked. "They come too."

And so all three of them were dragged into Etcetera's affairs.

* * *

"What does he want now?" Cassandra snarled. She and Rumpleteazer had managed to keep out of Mungojerrie's way since they'd done their job for Macavity, but here he was, back again. Every time Cassandra brought up the subject of Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer became very subdued.

It was a step up from quivering or fainting in fright.

Mungojerrie appeared, as not as per usual. Not in his usual foul temper. He was dragged in by Macavity.

Cassandra got up very quickly, heart tightening in her chest. Exotica was following, her step as delicate as ever. Rumpleteazer took one look at Macavity and started shaking in the way she'd used to shake at the sight of Mungojerrie.

Macavity looked livid. His fur was on end, there was blood splattered across his chest and there was a line of dried blood across his neck as well. Rumpleteazer started crying and Cassandra's lips went white.

"What is it?" Cassandra hissed, putting on her brave face for Rumpleteazer's sake.

Macavity threw Mungojerrie roughly to the ground. The tom lay there for a second, eyes tight shut, then rushed towards Rumpleteazer. Cassandra was too late to react. Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpleteazer's wrist and pulled her back, away from the rest of the cats.

"Can I trust you, Mungojerrie?" Macavity spat. "You were my apprentice. I can't trust my apprentices. Are you trustworthy?"

"Yes," Mungojerrie mumbled, still gripping Rumpleteazer's wrist tightly. Cassandra looked back and forth between Macavity and Mungojerrie, unsure of what was happening.

"Then find Mistoffelees and bring him to me!" Macavity snarled. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Mungojerrie's voice was almost a sob.

Macavity scowled and was about to leave when another cat dropped from atop one of the junk piles surrounding them.

"What's all this about Mistoffelees?" Plato said curiously, smiling at Macavity.

Macavity stared at Plato, frozen. "It's none of your business," he said.

Plato pouted. Cassandra didn't think she'd ever seen such an expression on his face. "Oh, come," he said. "Your business will always be mine, Macavity."

"Macavity, he works for Etcetera," Exotica said, and though Cassandra could see that Exotica was trying to hide her feelings, she was jealous.

Jealous? Whatever for?

"You don't work for me anymore! You work for Etcetera!" Macavity was in a rage again, screaming into Plato's unconcerned face. Cassandra wondered how he could stay so calm. "It's always been Etcetera, hasn't it? I wasted _so_ much of my time on you and look where you are now!"

When Plato was sure that Macavity was done, he flashed a brilliant smile. "You put a lot of yourself into me, Macavity when were were..._together_," he said. "And you love yourself, so no wonder you love me so much after we were..._together_." The repetition made Macavity grimace. Plato laughed casually. "And I've seen the way you look at Mistoffelees. Is the kid naturally like you or did you influence him as well?"

Macavity was shaking. "Run back to Etcetera, you wretched cat," he said softly.

Plato shrugged. "Alright, then. Why was I here again? Oh, right." He turned to Cassandra. "Etcetera wants you," he said invitingly.

"She, er, does?"

"Don't go Cassie!" Rumpleteazer cried urgently. Mungojerrie muttered something into her ear and she hung her head. "Okay," she said to him.

"If Etcetera demands my attention, I'd better give it," Cassandra shrugged. "Rumpleteazer, will you be alright?"

"Yeah," she said dully.

Cassandra bit her lip but followed Plato out without giving Rumpleteazer a backwards glance.

"What was that about?" she asked Plato.

"You heard nothing," he said smoothly.

* * *

Macavity was seething. Plato was an insolent brat (obviously nothing like Macavity, though still too much like Macavity) and Mistoffelees had disappeared and was even more of a brat than Plato. The magic Macavity had had to use to save his own life after Mistoffelees' little stunt had taken a huge toll on him. The buzz he'd gotten from the lightning had worn off, the buzz from the kiss was definitely gone and Macavity was very weary. All he wanted to see now was a dead Mistoffelees and a miserable bunch of Jellicles fading into the dust.

His plan _would_ go perfectly.

Mungojerrie scattered soon after Cassandra and Plato, taking Rumpleteazer with him. No doubt he thought he'd need a partner in order to track down Mistoffelees. It was amusing to see Rumpleteazer so weak – the old Rumpleteazer would have refused. She'd never liked Macavity much.

It was just him and Exotica then. He turned to his faithful assistant and felt as if she was the only one he could properly trust. But even Exotica could be tempted away, be tempted to betray him. He tried to smile at her and she offered him a smile back.

"Does Etcetera know about Plato?" he asked.

"What do you mean, sir? Does she know about how you tried to place your will on him? About the power he's attained by spending so great a time with him? About your previous relationship?"

"He were never as close as you imply," Macavity snapped. "I meant about his intellect. If she knows about that, she has a lot of power in her hands."

"I doubt it," Exotica said. "Or else she'd be a lot less miserable."

"Good," Macavity said. "I want Etcetera to feel as powerless as possible."

"From what I've seen, she's not doing a bad job rallying cats to be on her side," Exotica said doubtfully. "She's not as thick as we assumed. Victoria isn't even thinking about gathering cats to help her take back her position as Best. Etcetera has all her old friends as well as Plato. Demeter has shifted to Etcetera's side. I saw her talking to Tugger earlier – he seemed pretty convinced."

"Tugger?" Macavity spat.

"Not as her lover," Exotica reassured. "But Etcetera must have said something that convinced him to work for her. Anyway, Jemima's got some new friends as well, so they'll be with Etcetera. She's got nearly all the Jellicles on her side."

"What about Electra?" Macavity asked wearily.

"Electra has holed herself up in her den and as far as I've seen, she's all for herself now."

"Interesting," Macavity said. "Let's hope it stays that way. And Victoria? Who's on Victoria's side?"

Exotica sighed. "I'm not sure you'll want to hear this, sir," she said dubiously. "She didn't really have anyone to begin with, but she still has Mistoffelees."

Macavity froze. "Mistoffelees… is on Victoria's side?"

"I told you about their meetings," Exotica said patiently.

"But I didn't think it meant anything," Macavity argued. "Mistoffelees works for himself… right?"

"He does," Exotica confirmed. "But he loves his sister dearly."

Macavity slammed his fist against a junk pile, knocking it over. "Bast. If he messes with my plan…"

"I doubt he will be able to, sir," Exotica said gently.

"Well… of course not." Macavity tried to feel confident, but he couldn't shake the image of Mistoffelees with lightning in his eyes, Mistoffelees words to him as he slit his throat. _I win._

"There are other cats, but they're not tied to Etcetera or Victoria. There are the old ones – I think they're dying off. And there are Plato's old gang."

"Plato… Plato's gang? You mean Admetus and Tumblebrutus?" Macavity considered this.

"And Pouncival," Exotica added.

"Are they of any use to anyone?"

"I doubt it, though Etcetera might try to use them. And Admetus is a curious one." Exotica shrugged.

"Well, let's just see how everything plays out," Macavity sighed.

* * *

Admetus woke up from his nap to the sight of Tumblebrutus on the wrong side of the room on Pouncival's bed, head tucked into the crook of Pouncival's neck. He smirked and shook his head in an almost disgusted way. "Oh, honestly, those two." He needed to step out for a breath of fresh air.

As he spoke, Pouncival his head to look at him. Tumblebrutus was woken by the movement.

"Are you off to hunt down Plato again?" Pouncival asked.

That Pouncival. He'd changed so much. In the days before Deuteronomy had died, Pouncival had been a great tom; the easy-going type that everybody loved. His laugh would make everyone smile. He'd been a troublemaker, but the adults would let him get away with practically anything. After Deuteronomy had died, he'd started getting popular and had tried to maintain a smile, but had grown colder and colder as the need to distance oneself from other cats rose. His attitude had grown to the point of unbearable arrogance.

And Admetus still smiled as he thought of how Pouncival had been brought down. He smiled at the thought of how Pouncival had been so reluctant to see his old friends again. He smiled at how Tumblebrutus had treated Pouncival and Pouncival's indignant reactions.

It was good to see the Pouncival acting more like his old self again.

"Hunt down Plato?" Admetus mused. He still felt a little scarred by the horrible image of Etcetera covered in blood, but he really wasn't doing too well when it came to bringing Plato back home. Going out to find Plato wasn't such a bad idea. "Yeah, maybe I will," he decided.

"Ooh!" Tumblebrutus grinned over Pouncival's shoulder. "Can we come?"

"I don't think-" Pouncival began unenthusiastically.

"Why not?" Admetus smirked, inwardly chuckling at the look on Pouncival's face.

"C'mon Pounce, let's go!" Tumblebrutus bounced up, tugging Pouncival along by the paw. Pouncival bit his lip but went along with it. He wouldn't refuse Tumblebrutus.

Admetus followed them out, thinking of how nice it was to have a den that didn't stink of nip – well, not as much, anyway. He and Plato had never been sure of how Tumblebrutus had gotten his hands on the nip or where he kept getting it from. They weren't sure when he had started (it had been sometime after Pouncival had pretty much disowned them as friends, so Admetus thought he had an inkling of why) but he was glad that the nip had near disappeared.

Tumblebrutus on nip had been pretty terrifying at times. Pouncival had mostly seen the good side of Tumblebrutus but before Pouncival had joined them, Tumblebrutus had been prone to yelling and hitting and crying like an overgrown kitten. It had taken a lot of Plato and Admetus' time and energy to subdue him and keep him away from the other Jellicles.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were good for each other. They'd fix each other. Admetus had heard Tumblebrutus beating his fists against his forehead once when Pouncival had briefly left the den, screaming something like, "_I fucking need it! Where is my fucking nip?_" But as soon as Pouncival had reappeared, Tumblebrutus had calmed himself.

They were good for each other.

"Admetus! Can you smell Plato? I smell Plato!" Tumblebrutus said happily. He still acted a bit like an overgrown kitten, but he'd grow out of that if Pouncival was patient. Admetus suspected that Tumblebrutus had had a tiny bit of nip today, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, Plato's hanging around," Admetus said. "He's most likely hanging out in the main area, by the TSE1… yup, there he is."

Etcetera had a huge group gathered around her. Admetus scanned the group, names popping into his head. There were Etcetera's inner circle; Jemima, Bombalurina, Cassandra. There was Plato, of course. Demeter was standing by Bombalurina, looking uninterested. Alonzo was standing by Cassandra, constantly looking at Jemima in a worried way. Surprisingly, Tugger was part of the crowd. And then there was Coricopat and Tantomile, which had Admetus puzzled.

"Well, someone's popular today," Pouncival muttered.

"I promise you all I'll try and make everything better for us," Etcetera was promising. She looked oddly sincere for once. Was it an act? "I… I know I've been a bitch. I… It was easier that way. None of us have been good cats lately and none of us can deny it. But maybe we can try and fix it. If I lose my title as Best, I won't be able to help anyone. So… you help me and I help you."

"Why do you need help?" someone asked.

"I think Munkustrap's given up on me. You all know I've never really loved him. But I can! I can and I will." Etcetera's voice was suddenly strong and filled with determination.

"You can't force love!" Admetus stepped out, smirking lazily. He heard a mumbled protest from behind him – probably Pouncival trying to keep a low profile.

Etcetera looked at him, trying to hide her disdain. "It won't be forced," she explained to him. "I've never _not_ liked him. He's a good cat. I can love him."

"It won't be enough for him," Admetus said. "Unless you're a good actor?"

"I can act if I have to," Etcetera sighed.

Cats were muttering amongst themselves. Etcetera could see they weren't convinced.

"Guys! Does Munkustrap really _deserve_ someone who really loves him?" She had their attention now. "Look what he's done to us. We used to be a great tribe and now we're laughed at by cats that don't even belong to a tribe. This is Munkustrap's fault."

She was very right. And just like that, cats were nodding. She smiled.

"What we need to do is make sure Munkustrap continues to choose me. I know for a fact that Victoria is planning to try something and that Munkustrap himself has his eyes on Electra. We need to attempt to stop him. This means we need to make sure Victoria is seen in a bad light and that he sees something that makes him decide to _not_ ask Electra to be Best."

Admetus watched with curiosity.

"And there's one other thing," Etcetera sighed. "We need to convince him to stay with me."

The cats started mumbling again. Evidently, no one was sure how they were going to make it work.

Plato broke off from the group and walked towards Admetus. "I know why you're here," he said quietly.

"Well, I don't," Admetus said, slipping into his 'I'm talking to a cat of high status' persona.

"The reason why I'm working with Etcetera is that she really is trying to fix things now," Plato continued, ignoring Admetus' comment. "I had to ease her into the idea and it took a lot of careful work on my part."

Admetus raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I am," Plato said impatiently. "Don't you remember the day I told you? I'm _different_. Macavity messed me up and… well, I know for a fact that Macavity has plans for the Jellicles."

"Macavity?" Admetus recoiled in shock. "What does Macavity have to do with any of this?"

"He's controlling all that's happening to us. His great master plan is to send the Jellicles into ruin. It's happening as we speak. Etcetera's going to desperate lengths to stop Munkustrap and I'm sure Victoria is doing the same. Munkustrap will destroy the Jellicles by picking Electra. We'll be at war among ourselves and we'll effectively destroy ourselves."

Admetus was horrified. He didn't want the Jellicles to die away.

"So I'm sorry for up and leaving like I did, but I need to make sure Macavity isn't alone in this game. I've been influencing Etcetera and she really is trying to do good now. So join us, Admetus. You're still my friend. We need all the help we can get. We need to find the best way to go about fixing this mess and the more heads we have, the easier it'll be."

"Okay," Admetus said, surprised at how quickly he'd been convinced.

"Tell Pouncival and Tumblebrutus they can stop hiding," Plato added as he returned to the group gathered around Etcetera.

Admetus smiled to himself. Maybe the Jellicles would come out on top. Admetus had made it his job to try and fix his friends, but now he could make it his job to fix everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Um, so, wow. I updated. It's been, what, a few months? Regardless, BB is back in business, bby.**

**As an explanation, Plato and Macavity were once /together/. Macavity used a lot of magic on Plato to, idk, subdue him. As a result, Plato and Macavity are similar, have similar ways of thinking and are both highly intelligent. Yesssss.**

**I'm very sorry for the wait and I know this chapter is kinda boring and not really worth the wait, but it's required. xD The chapter name? Heavy foreshadowing. Just a hint.  
**


	20. You'll Never Catch Me

**Warnings: ... teehee?**

* * *

**19 You'll Never Catch Me**

Electra woke up in a despondent sort of the mood and the rest of the day was carried out with the same dull feeling. For starters, she woke up screaming from a nightmare she couldn't remember. And while she sat there trying to remember and having nothing else to do, she realized how _empty_ she felt.

Being empty was worse than sitting and crying over how frightened her nightmares made her feeling. Being empty meant that she was beyond the capacity to feel and that was what truly frightened her.

So, from the start, she knew she was going to have a pretty bad day.

She planned to spend the day in her den, pondering life – in other words, taking desperate measures to avoid the outside world. But that didn't work out as well as she'd planned it to. Her reverie was interrupted by a familiar cat that Electra couldn't remember the name of.

"Macavity has sent for you," the queen said. "Well, that is, Macavity has asked for you to meet Munkustrap. Munkustrap has a message for you."

"Is this something that's absolutely necessary?"

"Macavity wishes it so." The queen smiled in a dangerous way and Electra decided that it was probably best to do as she said.

So Electra went to meet Munkustrap, hoping that Macavity wouldn't be there. Her stomach was tight with apprehension. What did Munkustrap want to say to her? She remembered the sadness in his eyes the last time she had seen him and quickened her step. He needed her.

* * *

Electra walked. She wasn't aware that every Jellicle was in some way was currently planning to stop what was about to happen. In a way, she was the only one completely oblivious as to what was going to happen.

She found Munkustrap waiting in his den. When she entered, he looked up and smiled warmly. "Electra," he said, getting up and walking across to her.

"Hi," she said, smiling nervously. What did he want?

"Walk with me," he invited, and she nodded. They walked in silence, constantly watching each other out of the corners of their eyes. Munkustrap led to a tall brick wall and helped her atop it. They walked along the wall for a while and then hopped onto a junk pile. It was one of the tallest piles in the entire Junkyard. It had old appliances and vehicles at the bottom and various lighter household items at the top. They climbed up, Etcetera a bit worried that they would fall. But Jellicles rarely fell from junk piles and it never hurt them if they did, so she followed Munkustrap to the top.

"Nice view, isn't it?" he said finally.

It started raining. It had been raining a lot lately. Electra looked up at the overcast sky and then all around her. She could see a long way across the city. It was obviously late – the sky was dark and streetlamps were flickering on. Buildings seemed to come to life, lights shimmering through windows. Cars sped down roads. Their eyes were lit up as well. Everywhere she looked, there was light and life.

"It is nice," she agreed.

"I like it here," Munkustrap said. "I don't think Etcetera did, really, but we spent a lot of time here. I love that we can see so much. It's always changing and… I think it's beautiful."

"The change, you mean?" Electra said.

"I knew you'd understand!" Munkustrap said, flashing his beautiful smile.

They sat in silence for a while, Electra growing increasingly more uncomfortable. Munkustrap seemed perfectly content to sit there forever, but Electra had a feeling of unease clutching her mind and she couldn't shake it off.

"So, uh, is there a reason you asked me to come here with you?" Electra asked tentatively.

"Hm? Oh, of course! I just got caught up in looking around…" Munkustrap scratched his head sheepishly. "Electra, I've been thinking about this for a while and I suppose what's been happening lately made up my mind. You made me feel happy, Electra. My father loved me… you told me that and I feel as if I can believe it. I've never really been loved, especially not after my father's death. I miss cats liking me for being Munkustrap and not wanting to use me because I'm leader. I think you genuinely like me, Electra."

Electra nodded slowly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I can't keep going like this. I can't watch Etcetera looking at Tugger the way she does. I've had enough. I want something new. I know… I know I haven't been good to you lately, Electra, even though you've always been wonderful. You've always been there for me. I guess I forgot that, but I remember now, Electra. You're so good. You're the only good left for me."

"Thank you," Electra said softly. Well, at least she was getting a sense of appreciation.

"So I've decided… I want you to be Jellicle Best. You're my favourite now." Munkustrap smiled broadly and handed Electra a crystal rose.

This was surreal. This wasn't happening, not really. She'd always wanted Munkustrap to love her… _always_… She looked at the rose in her hand, the way it reflected the light of the moon feebly shining through the stars. The rose was slick from the rain but she held it tight. Munkustrap was asking her to love him. She did love him.

She looked up at him breathlessly, eyes wide. He nodded encouragingly, biting his lip. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. But she wanted it to last.

"Munkustrap, I-" She wanted to say yes. She would say yes. She would say, 'of course, Munkustrap'. But suddenly, they were surrounded. Cats appeared at the foot of the pile, all staring up. Electra's eyes widened.

"What are you all doing here?" Munkustrap spat.

"We're just in time, it seems!" That was Tugger. Electra stared at him, suddenly feeling a surge of hatred. How could he? She wasn't going to let him ruin this. "You aren't really doing this, are you?"

"Of course I am," Munkustrap said angrily. "Now all of you, go!"

"Electra." Tugger was staring straight at her now. "Are you going to say yes? Haven't you forgotten? This is the tom that used you in order to regain _Etcetera's_ love. Are you really going to forgive him that easily? This tom… he can't truly love you."

Electra hesitated.

"Electra." A new voice. Etcetera smiled a strange smile at Electra. "I think you deserve better than this. You need to stop doing things for others' sakes. It's not fair on you, Electra. You love Munkustrap and he wants to feel warm and loved, but what are you getting out of it?"

Electra stared at her feet. "I'm getting Munkustrap," she said softly, and that was all she needed. Munkustrap.

"But are you _really_?" Tugger said in a cryptic way. And then all was silent.

"Electra…" Munkustrap's voice was almost pleading.

"How can I know for sure that I really am your favourite?" Electra turned to him, eyes bitter. "They're right: you used me. You can't really have grown feelings for me out of nowhere. And I do want this, but… I promised myself that I needed to do what's best for _me_. Is this… is this really going to be good for me?"

"You'll be Best! Of course it'll be good!" Munkustrap said.

Cats were muttering down at the bottom of the Junkyard. Rain pounded down.

"Munkustrap!" someone called. They couldn't tell who. "How are you sure that Electra doesn't have hidden motives? How can you be sure that Electra isn't going to be worse than Etcetera and Victoria?"

"How can you be sure she isn't evil?"

"How can you be sure that she's not working for someone on the outside?"

"She's been so dedicated… no normal cat would do so much for you, Munkustrap… it must be a trap!"

Cats were all screaming lies about Electra up at Munkustrap and the silver tom was beginning to look doubtful. "She's not like that," he mumbled to himself.

Electra was terrified. She looked down and saw a storm of hatred. These cats hated her and she hadn't even done anything to them. But Munkustrap... he wanted her... but Munkustrap looked at her suspiciously and she hung her head. "I didn't do anything wrong," she whispered. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was so empty… full of nothing. Not even tears.

She was so alone. She always had been and she'd never really realised how it affected her.

"But it's true… I don't know anyone that would give up all of their time… devote themselves like that…" Munkustrap was shaking his head. "Oh Bast, I don't know anymore…"

"Munkustrap! Munkustrap, I-"

"Electra. Tell me the truth. Why did you spend all your time working for me?"

"Because I needed something to do! Bast, Munkustrap, because I have a stupid crush on you, okay?"

"A stupid crush? Is that all it is…?"

There was chaos beneath them and chaos between them. The rain was beating upon Electra and she suddenly felt frail, as if she was going to buckle beneath the force of it. She was going to break. The wind screamed and she couldn't hear or see or feel. She wanted to scream as well but she couldn't. She was full of nothing. Everyone hated her. The world was against her. Her grip on the crystal rose loosened and it escaped her, tumbling down, down… and it shattered on the ground far beneath.

Suddenly, it was as if a haze of mist had lifted from her eyes and a wall of red had descended. Munkustrap blinked and stared at Electra as if looking at the world through new eyes. He looked down at where Etcetera was standing silently, eyes wistful. She stood silently as the other cats yelled various things about Electra. Horrible lies.

Electra was full of nothing. The world was against her. She was breaking apart from everything that was being thrown at her.

And Munkustrap was still looking at Etcetera, _oh Bast_. He didn't love Electra, not really, he just wanted to be loved. _Oh Bast._ The world was against Electra. She had just been offered everything but she had nothing.

No matter what she did, the world would still hate her. She would still have nothing. She _was_ nothing.

_Oh Bast. _

"Fuck," she whispered, not sure if it was rain or tears or red that was blinding her now.

In her head, Munkustrap smiled at her again. Munkustrap was touching her cheek, eyes wide as he stared into her own. Munkustrap was teasing her, praising her, smiling, smiling, laughing but here he was before her, crying. She was nothing. She couldn't offer him a thing.

And now she understood why they couldn't love her. Why they'd never really cared about helpful, studious Electra, Electra determined to please everyone except herself. How could she matter? She didn't, did she?

_A dark tabby cat, trying to keep hold of her mother's paw as her mother tried to shake her off._

She looked straight at Munkustrap and he was obviously on the brink of crying as well. He had been staring desperately at Etcetera, but now he looked back at Electra, lips trembling and eyes wavering. Slowly, slowly, he reached out, cupped her face in his hands. "Does anyone love me? Am I always going to be alone?" he choked.

And Electra couldn't help that surge of heat that rushed through her frozen body. "I love you," she breathed. Munkustrap closed his eyes and let out a soft whine.

Everything was too loud. Electra pressed her hands against her ears but the shouts echoed though her head, cutting deep. The city lights were too bright, they stung her eyes. When she closed them, the lights still burned. She was so cold. So alone. She was being overwhelmed by everything and she was nothing, how could she continue-

She was falling.

It happened very slowly. In her mind, she couldn't feel anything. She was empty, as light as air. She was flying. The nightmares were chasing after her _but they couldn't catch her_. She was empty and she was as light as air and she was flying and _they couldn't catch her_.

She hit the ground smiling. _They would never catch her now._

* * *

**A/N: I suppose now would be a good time to go into hiding?**

**...but yeah. There's a poll on my profile, I'd appreciate if you could vote on it. And... I have a few very weird oneshots sitting around, but I feel like I should update my other stories first... meh...  
**


	21. Goodbye, Goodbye

**20 Goodbye, Goodbye**

* * *

Cats screamed. Munkustrap was frozen, his eyes fixed on the falling figure of Electra. She was falling. Someone had to catch her, they _had to_. But they were all backing away, terrified. They were terrified.

"_Bast_!" Munkustrap screamed. "God _no, NO!_" This wasn't real. Electra wasn't falling. She was still beside him, smiling and wide-eyed and ready to be Best. Munkustrap let out another wrenching cry and threw himself down the pile. He would catch her. His feet slipped on the slick surfaces but he rushed down, down. He would catch her. He _had to_.

He knew the moment when she hit the ground because everything was suddenly silent. The rain still fell but it was silent. The commotion had ceased. His stomach clenching, Munkustrap climbed down the rest of the pile slower, his mind blank, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Electra was a listless, crumpled pile of fur. Cats were gathered around her, just staring. Munkustrap crossed over to her, his feet moving so very slowly. He had to move faster. She could be alive.

Munkustrap bent over her and lifted her fragile, broken body into his arms. He felt for a pulse, for a sign of life. Her head lolled sideways and he was staring straight into her face. Her eyes were still open, her beautiful green eyes. But they were no longer beautiful. They had lost their vibrant, electric edge. They were dull.

Electra was smiling. That horrified Munkustrap, but the feeling couldn't quite register in his head. He was looking at everything through a mist. The mist stopped him from feeling. It stopped him from screaming.

But when he realized that Electra really had left, he did scream. He let out a terrible, strangled scream and dropped her to the ground. He screamed again. He didn't know what he was doing. He had no control over himself. All he knew was that Electra had left them and he was the one who had sent her away. He was screaming and crying and making the most horrible noises, noises that the Jellicles hadn't known he could make.

Then they started up as well. Their eyes were full of emptiness. Some of them threw themselves to the ground, others beat their fists against walls, others just stood and stared, not comprehending that Electra had really just thrown herself off the junk pile.

Electra was such a strong figure. Nothing could break Electra. But Electra was lying broken on the ground. Electra didn't exist anymore. Electra only existed in memories now.

"Electra – oh _god_ no, _Electra_-" Tugger threw himself to the ground. "Fuck – _fuck_… _no_. _NO!_" How his foolish adoration for those eyes had come this far, he didn't know. He didn't know anything. He had lost those eyes upon the searing wind. Those eyes were no longer beautiful.

They were dull.

Heedless to the trauma, the rain kept falling. To the Jellicles, it was as if it fell one drop at a time. One drop for every moment of life Electra had given. She had given so much, lost it all.

And they knew that really, it wasn't Electra who had chosen to give it. It was the fault of the Jellicles.

* * *

"This wasn't meant to happen."

Macavity's hands were clenched around Exotica's arm and she was wincing.

"Fucking hell, how did this happen?" Macavity slammed his head into the wall they were hidden behind as they watched the Jellicles' pathetic wailing. "Fucking Etcetera, that interfering bitch!"

"Sir, calm yourself," Exotica said patiently, displaying no feeling.

"I will _not_," Macavity snapped. "Exotica, don't you see? This changes everything!"

"I don't see how it does," Exotica said. "Look at the Jellicles. They're breaking apart."

"_No they're not_." Macavity groaned and hit his head against the wall again. "They're _healing_, Exotica. I thought you were smart enough to tell! But obviously you're just as stupid as the rest!"

"I don't see how this is healing," Exotica said, her voice suddenly cold.

"The look on Munkustrap's face," Macavity said curtly. "Don't you see? That's a face of 'Oh God Electra, I'm so sorry, I have to somehow fix what I did to you – oh look, wouldn't it be a good idea to fix all these crying cats?'"

"I don't understand why they're so upset," Exotica said, glaring at Macavity. "Why they _care_."

"That's because you've never really been a true part of the Jellicles. You travelled away and came back once or twice a year if they were lucky. These cats saw Electra grow and were, at once stage, her family. It's not easy to forget that sort of emotional attachment, no matter how much they've hidden it these past few years." He grimaced. "Not to mention the fact that they think they're murderers. Bast, they're still so fucking _soft _underneath it all."

Exotica said nothing. The truth of what Macavity was saying was beginning to dawn on her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's over for me." Macavity gritted his teeth. "I'm done." He threw his hands up in defeat and started walking away from Exotica.

"Wait! Sir!" Exotica started after him but Macavity shook his head.

"Where I'm going, you need not follow," he said quietly.

"I-"

"Didn't you hear me?" Macavity snarled. "Out of my sight!"

Exotica quivered and watched as he walked away. "Not even a thank you?" she whispered at his retreating back. And suddenly, she knew what a waste of time and effort Macavity had been. She groaned and, just like Macavity had done earlier, smacked her head against the wall.

Macavity was almost out of the Junkyard when a familiar figure dropped in front of him.

"I thought you might have survived," Mistoffelees said haughtily.

"You here to finish the job?" Macavity said quietly, feeling too weary to be angry anymore.

"It depends." Mistoffelees frowned slightly. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I lost, alright? You won." Macavity clenched his fists. "Are you here to mock me?"

"No… I'm here to apologise." Mistoffelees looked at the ground. "When I kissed you... I didn't _want_ that. I was desperate. I'd started a fight and... well, I wasn't going to win it. You're still obviously superior. But... you allowed me to live and I did that to you."

"Mistoffelees feels remorse," Macavity snorted. "Well, I'll accept the apology. It's not like I'll be seeing you again anytime soon."

"Why are you leaving?" Mistoffelees asked for the second time. "Really, Macavity, why?"

"There's no point in me being here anymore." Macavity sighed. "It's clear what's going to happen now. Things will work out exactly the way I didn't want them to and... ugh, I have better things to be doing than playing games. And how about you, Mistoffelees? What are your plans?"

"Me...? I guess I'll do whatever Victoria wants to do," Mistoffelees shrugged. "She's my only friend."

"I'm wounded you don't consider me a friend," Macavity said almost mockingly. Mistoffelees smiled slightly.

"What's all this?" Plato approached them now. "I was planning to speak to Macavity alone, but it seems I have to wait in line..."

"No, it's alright." Mistoffelees turned to Plato, sneering darkly. "You can have him all to yourself." He looked at Macavity one last time, waved, and promptly disappeared.

"You returned to me." Macavity snickered lightly. "Are you planning to come with me?"

"Nah." Plato scratched his head. "I'm planning to fix your mess and then look after this broken tribe. They can be fixed."

"How can someone be so like me and at the same time be my exact opposite?" Macavity groaned.

Plato smirked. "Anyway, I'm here to make sure you're actually leaving. For _good_."

"I am."

"Then go."

"I will." They stared at each other coldly for a moment before Macavity broke into a fit of laughter, Plato doing the same. Macavity was still laughing as he walked out of the Junkyard for the last time and Plato was still laughing as he watched him go.

* * *

Etcetera was choking on herself. What was she? She'd, for once, tried to _fix _things. Instead, she'd ruined everything. She was such a _fool_. And there Electra was, dead. She'd never wanted this. She wouldn't have minded seeing Electra cry and run, but she'd never wanted to see Electra wobbling, teetering, slipping off the edge.

She'd never wanted to hear the heart-wrenching noises Munkustrap was making.

She stepped closer to Electra's still, muddied body and fell to her knees. Her legs were soon as dirty as Electra's body, but she couldn't care less.

"Electra," she murmured. "Electra, oh god, I'm sorry."

Etcetera had thought she had the cold, heartless bitch thing down. But here she was, apologizing to someone who didn't even exist anymore. She couldn't act anymore. She was done with acting. She'd had enough.

The time for games was over.

Etcetera liked to imagine that the smile on Electra's face said, "That's alright. You don't have to be upset." But it didn't, it didn't mean that at all. Etcetera knew that if Electra could speak, the words she would say would go along the lines of, "I hate you, Etcetera."

Etcetera deserved it.

She sighed and looked back at Munkustrap. The look in his eyes was that of someone who was drowning. He was staring blankly at Electra, every so often making quiet noises of grief.

"Munkustrap..."

"He loved me..." Munkustrap mumbled. He raised his eyes to meet Etcetera's. "Electra knew it... my father loved me... she told me and I'd never felt so frightened... I'd never felt so warm... Electra..." He choked out a terrible sob. "She was going to save me... and the Jellicles would be a name to be proud of again..."

What Etcetera was feeling went beyond pity. She leant towards Munkustrap and gripped his hand. He seemed to fall into her, still sobbing, clinging to her and burying his face into her shoulder.

"My fault," he whispered. "So sorry... Electra..."

"No..." Etcetera shook her head insistently. She had to put away her own fear for now. "It was... my fault. If I hadn't told all those lies about her..."

"I was the one that believed them," Munkustrap whispered, clinging a little tighter.

Etcetera had nothing more to say. Over Munkustrap's head, she saw other Jellicles shifting, gathering around Electra. There was Jemima, her head buried in Coricopat's chest, Tantomile holding the hands of both of them. There was Bombalurina, trying to soothe a shuddering Demeter. Cassandra gripping the hand of Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie hovering over them. Pouncival, his mouth placed to Tumblebrutus' forehead as they shivered in each other's arms. Plato, leaping over a wall and mumbling something in Admetus' ear. Mistoffelees, an arm wrapped around Victoria, the both of them staring at Electra in a subdued way. Tugger leaning over Electra, making pitiful noises, Alonzo trying to soothe him.

It was clear to Etcetera that no matter how much they pretended, the Jellicles were still capable of caring. Of _loving_. And maybe, Electra would get her way after all... if she had told Munkustrap that his father loved him, it was clear what she'd wanted. She'd wanted the Jellicles to go back to the way they'd been.

There was still hope.

"Thank you, Electra," Etcetera breathed into the top of Munkustrap's head. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be good of me to finish this up before I stop writing for CATS altogether. I might come back if I see something I like, however I do at least need a very long break. **

**I do have a few oneshots stored up. Do say something if you would like to see them.**

**You should note that I really didn't have the spirit to go through and edit this – it would have been edited very thoroughly – and so this is quite a raw version. In other words, not very good. Not in the slightest. It does have the general gist of things, so it should be okay until the unlikely event where I come along and make this fic a very worthwhile read.**

**I'm highly grateful to all of you who enjoyed this fic – I have been told some very nice things about it, and it was the probing of a friend that urged me to at least give you the last chapter. The epilogue has yet to be re-written. I'm not particularly proud of this fic, but I'm still very glad that you guys enjoyed the concept and I might write something similar in the distant future.**

**So, goodbye. Until the epilogue, if it ever happens.**


End file.
